Siete días
by ariadna.liz
Summary: Bella adora a su compañero del alma, Edward. Él no sabe qué haría sin ella. Ambos juran ante quién haga falta que sólo son amigos. Sin embargo, tienen reservada una preciosa iglesia italiana para celebrar su boda y sólo faltan siete días.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen.**

La campiña toscana se extendía por debajo de nosotros: verde y sonriente. Bueno, sonriente estaba yo, que no podía imaginar unas mejores vacaciones. Con mis amigas Rosalie y Alice y sus novios en Italia. Hum, y con Edward. Que no era mi pareja, por mucho que todo el mundo pensara que sí; por ejemplo, la mujer italiana sentada al lado del pasillo, que ya me había dicho un par de veces con una graciosa sonrisa: "su novio parece muy cansado" porque Edward se había pasado la mitad del vuelo Nueva York-Florencia con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

Me daba pena despertarlo a codazos que, era, de suyo, lo que merecía: Edward no había estado trabajando hasta tarde en el hospital el día antes de irse de vacaciones, no. Había pasado la noche en blanco por una despedida de soltero. ¿Quién era el afortunado que se casaba? ¡Ah! Misterio. Jasper y Emmett no habían querido decírmelo. Alice y Rosalie no sabían nada y Edward… Bueno, él dormía. Creo que había subido al avión ya en estado de sonambulismo.

Dos meses antes, Rosalie y Alice habían venido a verme a la universidad de Seattle mientras preparaba los exámenes.

-¡Bella, nos vamos a Italia de vacaciones! Vamos a pasar siete días en la Toscana.

-Enhorabuena. Que lo paséis muy bien.

-¿No te vienes?

-¿Con dos parejitas? ¿Bromeas?

-Vamos, está Edward –dijo Rosalie.

-Edward es un amigo, no un comodín.

-Edward está encantado de acompañarte a todas partes –dijo Rosalie.

-Mi hermano preguntó si venías tú y yo le dije que sí –explicó Alice. La miré irritada. Ella se encogió de hombros lo que quería decir que le daba igual como la mirara-. Lo sé, tú no lo habías confirmado aún pero, en realidad, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-¡Alice!

-Lo he visto. Vas a venir –dijo-. Los seis vamos a pasar unas maravillosas vacaciones en la Toscana. Hemos alquilado una bonita casa en un pueblo llamado Volterra y…

-Basta, Alice. Iré. –Cualquier cosa con tal de que se callara y me dejara estudiar-. Aunque no sé de dónde voy a sacar el dinero.

- Ya hemos pensado en eso; Edward me ha dicho que él te lo podía prestar.

Edward no sólo me prestó el dinero. Cuando un mes después, ya graduada, me ofrecieron para el curso siguiente un trabajo como profesora de literatura en un instituto de Nueva York, la ciudad en la que él trabajaba como médico, quiso acompañarme a hablar con el director de mi nuevo centro, pasó la tarde conmigo haciendo de guía turístico y me ofreció su apartamento hasta que encontrara un lugar donde vivir.

-Edward, ¿y tu novia? ¿No se molestará?

-¿Tanya? He roto con ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, se acabó.

-Pero habrá otras chicas. Quizás quieras llevar a una de ellas, una noche, a tu piso y si yo estoy allí… -Al decirlo, pensé en las numerosas mujeres que se meterían sin pensarlo dos veces en la cama de aquel dios griego de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora.

Edward se ajustó la corbata como si le molestara en el cuello.

-Créeme, Bella, no soy la clase de hombre que cada vez se acuesta con una, y, aunque lo fuera, tú eres mi mejor amiga; no te iba a dejar en la calle por un poco de sexo.

-Gracias.

-Y tú, ¿qué tal con Jacob?

-Terminé, también.

-Así que los dos estamos solteros –dijo, pensativo. Seguro que él no lo estaría por mucho tiempo-. Razón de más para que te quedes en mi casa.

-Está bien, pero sólo hasta que encuentre un piso para mí sola.

-Y lo puedas pagar –dijo, con una sonrisa-. Ya verás, no es fácil.

-Sobre todo con el dinero que te debo y que te voy a deber.

-Eso no tiene importancia –respondió él, con su acostumbrada generosidad para conmigo.

Al llegar a Volterra, un señor llamado Marco Vulturi nos llevó hasta la casa que habíamos alquilado. Estaba en la plaza, junto a la Iglesia, y tenía numerosas habitaciones. Debían caber al menos cuarenta personas en ella.

-Alice, ¿para qué queremos una casa tan grande?

-Bella, ¿no te gusta?

-Sí, claro, es preciosa, pero, ¿seguro que podemos pagarla?

-Bella, si es maravillosa. Del siglo XVI, ¿sabes? Estilo renacentista. En ella vivieron los condes de Vulturi hasta 1920. ¿Te imaginas los bailes que darían en el salón principal, abajo? ¿Y los vestidos, Bella? ¿Puedes imaginar lo bonitos que serían?

Alice cerró los ojos y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma. Luego volvió a mirarme.

-Además, necesitamos una casa grande.

-¿Grande? Pero Alice, si somos seis personas y esto es un hotel.

-Nos hacen un precio especial.

Cuando Alice decidía algo, era imposible razonar con ella. Suspiré.

-¿Cuánto?

-Ya está pagado.

-No me digas que has sableado a Edward cómo con el viaje.

-Fue idea suya. Por cierto, mi hermano te adora, Bella. Deberías casarte con él.

-Sí, claro –respondí, sin hacerle caso.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward llegaron en aquel instante e interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a comer? –preguntó Emmett.

-Hemos visto una pizzería aquí al lado que tiene una pinta genial –dijo Jasper. Me guiñó el ojo-. Nuestro maravilloso amigo rico se ha ofrecido a invitarnos.

Edward levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Y quién es? –bromeó.

-Ya está bien de sablear al amigo rico –dije.

-Menos mal que tengo a Bella; si no, me sacaríais los ojos.

Nos sentamos en las mesas del exterior. Hacía un día espléndido. El dueño en persona salió a atendernos. Se llamaba Cayo Vulturi.

-¿Qué pasa en esta ciudad con los Vulturis, amigo? –preguntó Emmett.

-Pues que uno de cada cuatro habitantes tiene ese apellido. ¿Ve la chica de la barra? Se llama Jane Vulturi. ¿Y el camarero que atiende la otra mesa? Su nombre es Alec Vulturi, hermano de Jane. ¿Y el grandullón que hay sentado en la barra hablando con Jane? Es Felix Vulturi. Por último, está el más importante de todos, mi hermano, el cura, Aro Vulturi. ¿Saben que es el sacerdote que más bodas celebra de toda Italia? Él piensa que es por su perfecta dicción en inglés pero yo creo que es por la iglesia. Deberían visitarla, es preciosa. A los americanos les encanta.

El llamado Felix Vulturi salió del restaurante y se dirigió a Cayo:

-Me ha dicho Aro que este domingo tenemos una casamiento. –Volvió la vista hacia nosotros-. Es alguno de ustedes ¿verdad? Traen cara de boda. Bueno, perdonen que no me haya presentado antes: yo soy Félix, el monaguillo, para lo que gusten.

-En realidad, en esta mesa, no se casa nadie –dije, recorriendo con la mirada los rostros de todos-. ¿O sí?

Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie dijeron que no al unísono.

Edward estaba a mi lado. Félix nos miró.

-Entonces, ¿son ustedes? –insistió.

-No, claro que no –respondí. Solté una risita tonta. Edward rió también al oírme-. En realidad, ni siquiera somos novios.

-Vaya, pues no sé quiénes serán los que se casan. No han llegado aún a Volterra.

-Aún falta una semana, seguro que aparecen –dijo Edward.

Edward y yo, casados. Eso era imposible. Éramos los mejores amigos del mundo pero nada más. Claro que, al principio, cuando lo conocí, Edward me gustó. Pero comprendí enseguida que no era su tipo de chica, que nunca lo sería, y decidí que, en cambio, podíamos ser los mejores amigos del universo.

Nunca me había arrepentido de aquella decisión y Edward siempre se había sentido tan feliz con nuestra amistad como yo. ¿O quería algo más? Si era así, nunca lo había sugerido siquiera. Jamás flirteaba conmigo. Bueno, a veces; y yo le seguía la corriente. Pero los dos lo hacíamos sólo para divertirnos.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a ver esa iglesia? –dijo Emmett cuando terminamos de comer.

El interior de la iglesia estaba en penumbra. Nuestros pasos resonaron sobre la piedra. Al fondo, la luz de una vela iluminaba el altar, pero eran los rayos de sol, que se filtraban a través de las vidrieras, los que caían sobre el pavimento y dibujaban un collage de colores en el aire y el suelo. Parecíamos estar en un reino fantástico, en plena edad media. Sólo faltaban las damas deslizando los vestidos en un fru-fru continuo y los caballeros con espuelas doradas tintineando como campanillas, para completar la visión.

-Un buen lugar para situar una novela, ¿eh? –dijo Edward.

-Sí, creo que sí –respondí.

No habíamos llegado aún al altar cuando se abrió una puerta al fondo y un pequeño hombre vestido con una túnica blanca apareció tras ella.

-Ah, ustedes deben ser los americanos ¿no? Cuánto me alegro de verles. Precisamente, me estaba desvistiendo. Acabo de celebrar la misa. ¿Quieren ver el altar? Les enciendo la luz. El retablo es de Rafael Sanzio; les encantará. Además, lo han restaurado hace poco y los colores… Bueno, lo mejor es verlo. A la gente le gusta hacerse una foto aquí, en el altar, después de casarse.

Cuando las luces se encendieron. Oh, maravilla. Ante mí aparecieron doce cuadros maravillosos pintados como si formaran una sola tabla. Constituían una secuencia de imágenes de la vida de Cristo. La pintura era armoniosa, llena de una serenidad que pocas veces se veía en el tema, fuera de Rafael y de algunos otros pintores del renacimiento italiano.

-No sabía que Rafael hubiera pintado en Volterra –dijo Edward. Se había adelantado a través del pasillo central y ahora estaba frente al altar. Extasiado por completo. Tenía una especial sensibilidad para el arte, para todo tipo de arte, aunque su fuerte era la música.

Aro se situó a su lado y admiró también el retablo.

-Es una pintura de juventud. El conde de Vulturi contrató a Rafael cuando vivía en Florencia. Eran grandes amigos. Hay pinturas suyas también en la casa de los Vulturis; díganle a Marco que se las enseñe.

Aro y Edward se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el arte en el renacimiento italiano. Yo escuchaba absorta, hasta que Alice nos interrumpió.

-¡Hola!

Todos nos volvimos a mirarla. El rostro viejo y arrugado de Aro se iluminó.

-Usted debe ser Alice, ¿verdad? Es tal como la imaginaba –Aro caminó hacia ella y le dio dos besos.

-Oh, padre Aro, no sabe cuánto me alegro de conocerle. Le necesitamos.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Un caso urgente, ¿no?

-No sabe hasta qué punto.

-Ya veo.

¿De qué iba aquella conversación? Miré a Edward. Era su hermana, además de mi amiga, quizás él tuviera las claves para descifrar las intenciones de Alice. Edward se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa más tímida de lo habitual en él. Aro se volvió hacia nosotros dos.

-Me gustaría invitaros a un café. Y pensad un día para venir a cenar. Siempre invito a las parejas que se casan aquí a una cena en mi casa. Normalmente, sólo a ellos: bueno, a veces, también a sus padres, si les acompañan. Pero si no vienen los padres, los amigos también valen. –El anciano cura sonrió.

¿Se estaba dirigiendo a nosotros? El padre Aro sufría una confusión. Aunque tal vez nos hablaba como amigos de los novios. Pero, ¿quiénes eran, entonces? Yo no quería mostrar mi ignorancia.

-Estaremos encantados de tomar un café con usted, padre.

-Todos lo estamos –concluyó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos sentamos en un patio pequeño y coqueto que comunicaba con la iglesia y pertenecía a la casa parroquial. El padre Aro nos abandonó un momento para preparar el café; Alice y Jasper le acompañaron para ayudarle a sacar las tazas y eso me permitió abordar a Emmett y Rosalie a solas.

-¿De qué va todo esto? –pregunté.

-Eso, ¿de qué va? –coreó Edward.

-A mí que me registren, no tengo ni idea –respondió Emmett. Levantó las manos y nos enseñó las palmas en señal de inocencia.

-Hum, igual Alice se casa –dijo Rosalie-. Quizás hay boda a la vista.

-Desde luego que la hay –dijo Edward. Le miré, sorprendida de su convencimiento. El me devolvió la mirada-. O eso parece. Se han ido los dos detrás del cura ¿no? Y el padre Aro no va a estar mintiéndonos y hablando de una boda si no es verdad.

-Claro –dije. Si era cierto, no le perdonaría nunca a Alice que no me lo hubiera dicho antes. Edward debió notar mi tensión porque me pasó el brazo por la espalda, me dio dos palmaditas y me atrajo hacia sí. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y él depositó un beso en mi frente. Ese fue el instante elegido por Jasper, Alice y Aro para volver con el café humeante y las pastas sobre una bandeja.

-¿Verdad que hacen buena pareja? –dijo Alice.

Aro se encogió de hombros, mientras iba poniendo una taza delante de cada uno de nosotros.

-No siempre los abrazos son indicativos de que una pareja se llevará bien. En ocasiones, he casado a algunos muy cariñosos que a los dos días se separaron. Saber convivir es importante; compartir aficiones, tener objetivos comunes por los que luchar, como la educación de los hijos, ser buenos amigos el uno del otro; y el sexo, por lo que tengo entendido.

Me separé de Edward de un salto. Sexo con Edward, hijos con Edward. Enrojecí como un tomate. Y el caso es que no sonaba nada mal si una lo pensaba un poco. Me permití imaginarme con Edward de esa manera. Pero abandoné deprisa esa idea. No porque no me gustara sino porque me resultaba demasiado excitante. Dios mío, ¿qué me estaba pasando? Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

Empezamos tomar el café y durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada, salvo "¿me pasas el azúcar?". Estaba avergonzada. Seguro que todo el mundo había visto los colores subidos en mi rostro. Las cucharillas tintineaban en las tazas.

-Bella, creo que te gustaría leer esto –Aro me tendió un papel tamaño cuartilla-. Me llegó con el correo hace ya algún tiempo. Creo que él quería que lo tuvieras tú.

Miré el papel: era la letra de Edward.

_¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? Es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca. Lo tiene todo: es guapa, con una belleza que es tanto espiritual como física. Sus labios prometen el cielo para quién se atreva a besarla. Sus ojos prometen más que su boca. En ellos brilla la inteligencia; la ironía más sagaz y divertida que puedas imaginar. Algún día escribirá una gran novela, lo sé. Está tan destinada a ello como el sol a dar calor._

_Es generosa. Cuida de su padre, el jefe Swan; aguanta a mi hermana Alice, lo cual dice mucho a favor de ella. Mi madre la adora por su carácter. Querría que me casara con ella. Pero lo mejor es estar a su lado. Da gusto escucharla y, al tiempo, sabe escuchar. Es la mejor amiga del mundo. ¿Puede un hombre desear acostarse con su mejor amiga? Yo lo deseo con toda el alma. En realidad, lo que deseo es pasar con ella mi vida entera._

Levanté los ojos. Frente a mí estaba Aro, que me observaba con curiosidad y algo de paternalismo.

-Cuando leí ese papel, me dije: Aro, este novio está loco por la chica con la que se va a casar. Tienes que celebrar esta boda para conocer a una pareja tan encantadora.

Miré a Aro, pero, a quién más quería mirar era a Edward. ¿Era él quién había organizado todo esto? ¿El viaje, la boda, todo? Podía ser muy romántico pero sabiéndolo antes y estando de acuerdo. ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Si no era capaz de decirme a la cara que me amaba; si no podía pedirme que me casara con él como Dios manda, respetando mi decisión fuera la que fuera…

-Bella, yo… -le oí balbucear.

-¡No! ¡No digas nada! –le interrumpí, mientras me levantaba de la silla con tanta fuerza que ésta caía al suelo. Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, intentando retener en vano las lágrimas. En la plaza, el sol cayó a plomo sobre mí. Me dirigí hacia la fuente y me senté en el borde de la misma, llorando a lágrima viva.

-Bella, por favor.

-¡Cállate! -grité-. Debería darte vergüenza hablarme después de esto. ¿No merezco que se me pregunte antes de organizar mi propia boda? ¿O es que mi opinión no cuenta? Pues para que lo sepas, la respuesta es no, ¿te enteras? No pienso casarme contigo.

Algo se rompió en mi corazón al decir eso. Porque en realidad, deseaba decirle que sí, pero no podía hacerlo, no de esa manera.

-Bella, yo no he organizado nada. Eso lo escribí hace ya unos años. Y sí, entonces estaba colado por ti hasta los mismos huesos. Pero jamás te forzaría a casarte conmigo, ni a eso ni a nada, jamás te pondría en una situación así ¿me entiendes?

Lo miré entre hipidos. Se había sentado enfrente de mí, también sobre el borde de la fuente. Acercó tentativamente la mano a mi mejilla pero lo rechacé.

-¿De verdad? –dije, aterrorizada.

-Bella. Yo no le he enviado esa nota a Aro. Es mía sí, pero yo no la he enviado.

Aparté con fuerza una lágrima empeñada aún en salir de mis ojos.

-Mis sentimientos son los mismos, entonces y ahora –Me miró tiernamente y volvió a intentar acariciarme la mejilla. Esta vez le dejé hacerlo. Me cogió la mano.

-Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así. Tú deberías haber sido la primera en saber cuánto te quiero.

-Entonces, ¿no has sido tú?

-Jamás hubiera hecho algo así –respondió, su voz áspera y ronca. Había inclinado su cabeza hacia mí. Nos miramos. Sus ojos verdes habían adquirido el color de un bosque oscuro y profundo. Me quedé enganchada a ellos como un drogadicto con su adicción. Sin dejar de mirarme, Edward acercó sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme. Mientras su lengua buscaba febrilmente la mía, el velo que cubría mi mente cayó por completo. Edward era mucho más que un amigo; lo había sido siempre, y era mi mente hiperracional quién había fabricado el engaño. Mi corazón siempre había sabido la verdad.

- Por cierto -le pregunté, cuando ambos tuvimos que pararnos a respirar-. Si tú no has organizado esta boda tan extraña, ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¿Y cómo ha llegado tu nota hasta aquí?

Edward levantó las cejas, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-La perdí hace tiempo, así que no sé; pero creo que tengo una ligera idea de quién ha hecho este montaje.

Los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo:

-¡Alice!

Y nos reímos, yo, entre lágrimas e hipidos, él, a carcajadas.

-¿Pero cómo se le ha ocurrido organizar algo así?

Edward se encogió de hombros y me miró.

-¿Sabes? Yo creía que era cosa tuya –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta que saliste llorando, creí que estabas confabulada con mi hermana para yo que sé qué.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pensaba que sentías algo por mí y deseabas, de verdad, casarte conmigo. No sabía cómo salir del apuro.

-Así que soy un apuro para ti.

-No, eres Bella. –Hizo una pausa, como si calibrara las palabras que debía decir-. En realidad, estaba dispuesto a dejar que me llevaras al altar.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Iba a responder alguna barbaridad, sin duda, pero Alice se me adelantó apareciendo de repente en la escena:

-¿Ya puedo hablar? Jasper, ¿me dejas? –dijo mientras se soltaba de la mano de Jasper y caminaba hacia nosotros. Su novio y todos los demás caminaron detrás de ella, resignados. El único que protestó un poco, y sin convencimiento, fue Emmett.

-¿Por qué no dejas a los chicos en paz?

-Porque hay muchas cosas importantes de las que hablar y no tenemos tiempo. Lo primero de todo: Edward, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que Bella "me aguanta"? –Edward me miró y levantó las cejas. Luego sonrió torcida y divinamente como siempre. Me hizo reír. Me arrimé a él y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho. El me abrazó.

-Bueno, es igual –siguió Alice-. Ya me lo contarás. Y basta de cariñitos. No hay tiempo. Guardadlos para después de la boda. Y si no, haber tenido un noviazgo como Dios manda, como hace todo el mundo.

-¿Qué? –dijimos los dos al unísono.

-El domingo os casáis, chicos ¿acaso no os habéis enterado? Bella, tenemos que elegir tu vestido de boda. Edward, el miércoles llegan papá y mamá al aeropuerto. Te toca ir recogerlos.

La cara de Edward era un poema graciosísimo. Me hubiera reído a carcajadas de no ser porque no me dio tiempo.

-El jueves llega Charli y también tendrás que ir a recogerlo.

Dios, ¡qué apuro! Alice era un monstruo.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?

-¿Pues qué voy a decirles? La verdad, que os casáis. Y Esme y Charli dijeron que ya era hora.

Edward y yo nos miramos en silencio mientras Alice seguía hablando y hablando: las flores, el coro, el órgano, el convite en el palacio de los Vulturis…

La mirada de Edward decía "hemos de hacer algo" y la mía debía decir algo parecido.

-Alice –dije, mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Edward hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Cállate –dije.

-Eso es imposible –respondió. Oh, no. Iba a seguir hablando. Edward cogió a su hermana en brazos. Ah, qué bueno es tener un "mejor amigo del universo" que, además, es el hermano de tu "mejor amiga" y el único que sabe hacerla callar.

-Alice, ¿has oído a Bella? O te callas o te remojo en la fuente.

-Pero es que Bella no comprende…

El agua salpicó por todas partes y nos dejó la ropa chorreando. Por suerte, hacía un calor intenso y lo agradecimos. Al fin, acabamos todos dentro de la fuente, excepto el padre Aro, que debió pensar que aquello ofendía su dignidad y había vuelto a su iglesia ¿O quizás no había salido de ella? Edward y yo nos abrazamos, entre risas, sentados dentro del agua. Comprendí lo que él pensaba de todo aquello y decidí que yo pensaba lo mismo:

-Alice, para que te enteres, no vamos a casarnos. Aún no. Puede que volvamos por Italia dentro de un año para ver al padre Aro, pero no ahora.

Alice se puso de pie en medio del agua como una diosa terrible de los océanos, agitando sus brazos y muy, muy enfadada:

-¡Eso lo veremos!

**Un gran saludo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Un saludo. Estoy de vuelta, tal como os prometí a algunas de vosotras. Mis otras historias han acabado o están a punto de acabar, así que puedo centrarme en ésta.**

**Ante todo, daros las gracias por las muchas visitas y reviews que ha obtenido esta historia. Guau, no estoy acostumbrada. Sólo espero no desilusionaros con el resto de capítulos. **

**Espero vuestras opiniones y consejos que, como siempre, son bienvenidos.**

-Alice, sal de ahí.

-No.

-Alice, no seas tonta.

Volví a llamar a la puerta de su habitación, esta vez más fuerte, pero Alice ni siquiera respondió.

-No insistas –dijo Edward-. No va a salir.

-Saldré cuando me prometáis que vais a casaros.

-Alice, no vamos a prometer eso -dije.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar.

Forcejeé otra vez con el picaporte, pero Alice se había encerrado con llave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le duran estos ataques? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Depende –dijo él-. Desde unas horas hasta varios días.

-Últimamente se ha serenado bastante –dijo Jasper-. Quizás mañana ya se le haya pasado.

-¿Por qué no la convences tú, Jasper?

-Vamos a ver ¿Por qué no quiero dormir en el pasillo?

-Claro, entiendo.

Edward apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta, era el menos preocupado de todos.

-La dejamos y nos vamos a cenar. Yo tengo hambre.

-No seas tan desconsiderado, Edward.

-No lo soy. Simplemente, la conozco mejor que cualquiera de vosotros. Si queréis, le compramos un bocadillo para tranquilizar vuestras conciencias.

-No es una mala idea –dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces, adelante, yo también tengo hambre –concluyó Emmett.

Regresamos al cabo de dos horas y volvimos a llamar a Alice.

-¿Alice? Soy yo, Bella.

-¿Está mi hermano?

-Sí.

-Prometedme ahora mismo que os vais a casar el próximo domingo.

-¡Alice!

-Si no hay promesa, no salgo.

-Jasper, di algo, por favor.

-Vamos Alice, tienes que comer –dijo Jasper.

-No tengo hambre.

-Al menos, déjame pasar. Tendré que acostarme, ¿no?

Se hizo el silencio durante cinco segundos. Luego se oyeron unos pasitos y la puerta se abrió, pero permaneció echada la cadena. Alice se aseguró de que era Jasper quién estaba ahí y la quitó. Me echó una mirada asesina a mí y otra a Edward, mientras Jasper se colaba por el escaso hueco que le había dejado.

-Si es más gordo, no entra, Alice –dijo Emmett.

Alice no respondió y cerró la puerta con aire de dignidad ofendida.

Escuchamos un cuchicheo al otro lado de la puerta y permanecimos pegados a ella, por si acaso.

-Largaos, sé que estáis allí –dijo Alice.

No le hicimos caso. Los susurros continuaron. Luego oímos cómo las puertas del armario se abrían y cerraban. Unos segundos después, Jasper salió con una bolsa de aseo, el pijama y una almohada.

-Os dije que, si hablaba con ella, acabaría en el sofá.

-No es necesario que vayas al sofá –escuchamos al otro lado-. Hay habitaciones de sobra.

-Eso es cierto –dijo Edward.

Nos miramos los dos y Edward sonrió. Ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

-Creo que Bella y yo nos vamos a dormir, Alice –dijo Edward en voz alta-. Ya puedes salir a cenar y a perdonar a Jasper por pensar en ti.

-Pecadores –dijo Alice-. Ni se os ocurra compartir la habitación sin pasar por la vicaría.

-Ah, y ¿por qué tú la compartes con Jasper si no has pasado por ella?

-No es lo mismo. A mí no me falta una semana para casarme. Por siete días, podríais esperar.

Edward movió la cabeza y soltó una risita.

-¿Te vienes, Bella?

Me ofreció su mano y yo le seguí.

-Hey –dijo Emmett- que se van, Alice. ¿No vas a hacer nada? Sal corriendo.

Cogidos de la mano, desaparecimos de su vista sin que Alice hubiera dado señales de vida. Corrimos por las escaleras, riéndonos. Nos detuvimos a mitad de ellas y Edward me cogió de la cintura, me empujó suavemente contra la pared y me besó. Cuando nos detuvimos para respirar, lo miré a los ojos, abiertos, asombrados, profundamente verdes. Su mirada era embrujadora y en un instante desmanteló por completo todas mis redes neuronales de pensamiento racional. No sé cómo conseguí enhebrar a continuación una frase con sentido.

-Creo que hay un jardín precioso en la casa -dije. Tropecé esta mañana con él de casualidad. ¿Quieres que le echemos un vistazo? –sugerí.

-Hum. Yo creía que querías ir a dormir.

Edward volvió a besarme. Buscó mi barbilla, depositó un beso y ascendió con sus labios despacio hasta detrás de la oreja. Despacio, muy, muy despacio.

-Edward, caramba.

-Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que te espera esta noche.

Sonreí, me liberé de su abrazo y lo cogí de la mano.

-Ven al jardín. No te arrepentirás.

El patio de la casa era inmenso e intrincado. Las pequeñas sendas formaban un laberinto entre rosales, cipreses y arbustos de diversas clases. Una brisa suave trajo olor a jazmín. Busqué el origen del perfume y comencé a caminar entre unos setos de baja altura hacia lo que parecía una glorieta. Edward se dejó guiar, aunque me hacía detenerme de vez en cuando para rodearme con sus brazos y besarme. Al fin, encontré el lugar que buscaba. Había una fuente con esculturas de patos en la cima, en la cual borboteaba el agua sin cesar.

Recorrí con la mirada la glorieta y vi un banco de piedra donde sentarnos al abrigo de un jazmín gigantesco, de esos que quizás tienen veinte o veinticinco años.

-Ven –dije. Me zafé de sus besos y escapé, riéndome. El me siguió y me atrapó otra vez entre sus brazos al llegar al banco. Me besó con intensidad.

-Siéntate junto a mí –dije.

Edward se sentó a horcajadas sobre el banco, me cogió de la cintura y mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho. Me estrechó contra él hasta que nuestros cuerpos parecieron uno solo y comenzó a depositar besos en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin él hasta ahora? Aunque, en realidad, no había vivido del todo sin mi "amigo". Pero me habían faltado sus besos ¿cómo había podido sobrevivir durante tantos años sin experimentarlos en mi piel?

-Tenías razón. Este lugar merece la pena –dijo, en un susurro. Besó mi sien y luego apoyó su frente sobre mi hombro. Estuvimos así varios minutos, sin hablar.

-Te quiero –dije. –Sólo ahora me doy cuenta de cuánta falta me hacías.

-Verás cuando vengas a Nueva York a vivir conmigo, porque ¿vivirás conmigo? ¿O ahora que somos algo más que amigos has cambiado de opinión?

-No –Mi voz temblaba.

-Y ¿te irás cuando encuentres casa?

Tenía un agujero en el estómago. No podía creer tanta felicidad. Respondí.

- Cuando llegue el momento, tal vez quieras que me vaya.

Él me abrazó más fuerte y me besó con pasión, incluso con violencia.

-Eso, supongo, es un no –dije, cuando pude volver a respirar.

Edward tenía mi rostro aprisionado entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ti? – me has gustado muchísimo Bella, desde que te vi por primera vez, pero creía que tú sólo me considerabas un amigo y, para mí, lo más importante era tu amistad: tenerte cerca era más vital que hacerte el amor por más que lo deseara. –Su voz resultaba tan familiar, tan seductora, entrenada durante años en el arte de "cómo conseguir todo lo que quieras de Bella, desde apuntes de literatura a una hora al teléfono hablando de sus problemas con el jefe o con la novia"-. Ahora, lo quiero todo –añadió. Sin verle la boca, sabía que estaba torciendo los labios y sonriendo.

-Yo también me pregunto por qué nunca me di cuenta de que las cosas no iban bien con otros chicos porque tú siempre estabas primero que cualquiera de ellos.

-Creo que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo Edward, y volvió a besarme humedeciendo mis labios con los suyos. Desabotoné los primeros botones de su camisa, y acaricié su pecho. El deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta. Gemí.

-Bella, ¿estás segura de que no quieres casarte? –me preguntó, con la respiración agitada. Su voz se había vuelto más grave, pero seguía teniendo ese tono aterciopelado, acariciador, que me hacía desear decirle que sí. Pensé en nosotros viviendo en NY, en el apartamento de Edward, como marido y mujer, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Traidor. Todas mis neuronas tuvieron que trabajar juntas para evitar el desastre. Lo consiguieron a duras penas. Ordenaron a mis labios que dejaran de besarle y que no pronunciaran la palabra que estaban a punto de pronunciar; y a mis manos que dejaran de acariciarle el pecho. Se negaron durante cierto tiempo a obedecer, pero al fin, cedieron.

Me detuve y lo miré.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No sé. A las chicas os gustan tanto las bodas, sobre todo la vuestra que… Bueno, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero y que, si deseas de verdad casarte, a mí me parece bien. Tus deseos son lo más importante.

-Edward ¿no serás tú el que quiere casarse?

-No exactamente, pero si tú quieres, has de saber que haría eso por ti.

-¿Y si yo no quiero?

-Me conformo con que vengas a vivir conmigo, y más adelante, cuando nos sintamos los dos preparados, sí, me gustaría casarme contigo.

Esta vez, fui yo la que apoyé me frente sobre la suya y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Intenté serenarme: "razona, Bella, razona. Oficialmente, sólo sales con él desde hace unas horas. Pero ¿qué diablos? Ni siquiera habéis tenido sexo".

Por otro lado, ¿Y qué si me casaba con él aquella misma semana? Lo amaba. Él me amaba. Nos conocíamos bien. Y estaba segura en un 99'9% de que el sexo sería perfecto. Además, lo podía comprobar aquella misma noche.

Sin embargo, siete días eran una locura. No, impensable. El matrimonio era algo muy serio.

-Creo que mañana deberíamos ir a ver al padre Aro y decirle que suspendemos la boda –susurré.

Edward suspiró.

-Tienes razón –respondió-. Es mejor hacer las cosas bien. Somos adultos, seres sensatos, no unos adolescentes.

-Claro, un médico y una profesora de literatura. Trabajadores, ciudadanos, votantes. Gente que hace las cosas como deben hacerse. No como Alice.

-Exacto.

Me sonrió con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante suya.

-Hum, ¿crees que es compatible la sensatez con que me traslade a tu habitación con mis cosas durante los próximos siete días, a partir de hoy?

Reí.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Pues creo que estoy deseando comenzar el traslado.

Recorrimos los pasillos de vuelta hacia las habitaciones, pero, cuando llegamos a mi puerta, allí estaba Alice.

-Bella, mañana te tienes que levantar pronto. Tenemos un día muy ajetreado.

-Estamos de vacaciones, Alice.

-Pero te casas dentro de siete días. ¿No estás nerviosa?

-Al parecer, no tanto como tú.

-Pues deberías.-Hizo una pausa durante la cual me miró como si me perdonara la vida-. Veamos. Tenemos que ir a ver trajes de novia, a la floristería y a un montón de sitios más. Necesitamos levantarnos muy temprano y tú perdiéndote por la casa con el tarambana de mi hermano.

Edward se reía. Alice perdió la paciencia y me empujó lejos de la puerta de mi propia habitación.

-Vamos, Bella, dormirás conmigo. Está visto que si te dejo sola, mañana no habrá quién te levante.

La sonrisa de Edward se esfumó.

-Deja a mi chica en paz, hermanita.

-¿Ves? No comprendes la importancia de todo esto, Edward, así que Bella se viene a dormir conmigo, para evitar problemas.

-Alice, por favor.

Cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza a Alice, era más difícil luchar contra ella que contra un tornado.

-¿Me dejas al menos, despedirme de mi novio, Alice?

Escapé de ella como pude para ir a los brazos de Edward, que me recibieron ansiosos.

-No, Bella, no –dijo él-, no te dejes convencer por Alice y quédate conmigo. Recuerda que mañana por la mañana íbamos a ver a –interrumpió su frase porque yo le estaba besando y se dejó llevar.

No le hagas caso –susurré-. Si no vamos por la mañana a ver a Aro, iremos por la tarde-Sonreí y hablé en su oído-. Y en cuanto pueda, me escapo de Alice.

-No sabes lo peligrosa que es, Bella. Si le dejas…

Le volví a tapar la boca con un largo beso.

-No te preocupes, no se saldrá con la suya.

Y así fue cómo terminé durmiendo en la habitación de Alice. Al día siguiente, me despertó el sonido de mi móvil. Miré el reloj. ¿A quién se le ocurría llamar a las siete de la mañana? Me levanté de la cama y miré la pantalla.

-Oh, oh, mamá –susurré para mí misma. Descolgué el teléfono temiendo una avalancha de consejos y reproches contra el matrimonio. Al menos, Edward y yo tendríamos una aliada frente a Alice que fuera capaz de hablar en su mismo idioma.

-¿Bella? Oh, hija, ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de hablar contigo! Me acaba de llamar tu padre para decirme… ¿Es cierto?

-Mamá, por de pronto, aquí son las siete.

-¿Y qué?

-Las siete de la mañana, mamá.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, no importa. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, eso del matrimonio es muy ajetreado. ¡Ay, que emocionada estoy! Mi hija se casa. Por supuesto que voy a ir a verte, cariño. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Charli me ha dicho que Alice le ha contado que tenías miedo de mi reacción. Pero, ¿por qué? Edward y tú gravitáis el uno hacia el otro de una forma tan clara, tan evidente… Todo el mundo lo ve. Me alegro tanto por ti, cariño.

Mi única aliada se acababa de pasar al bando contrario. Me encontraba tan noqueada que no sabía qué responder.

-Y ¿sabes? Me hace mucha ilusión verte vestida de novia. ¿Te has comprado ya el traje?

-No.

-Pues espera a que yo vaya. Quiero ver cómo te lo pruebas. ¿Me esperarás?

-Claro, no hay inconveniente.

No sabía cómo decirle a mi madre que no pensaba probarme ningún vestido de novia. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Renée en modo boda. Esme sí, ¿pero Renée? Vivir para ver.

-Pues bien, te dejo. Phil me está esperando. Tengo ganas de abrazarte y darte la enhorabuena. Y de abrazar a Edward como yerno. Es maravilloso, maravilloso. Adiós, hija.

-Adiós, mamá.

Estuve un minuto sentada sobre la cama, mirando embobada la pantalla de mi móvil.

-¿Bella?

Perfecto. Alice se había despertado y, por tanto, comenzaba para mí un maratoniano día.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Advertencias: Los personajes maravillosos de twilight (nunca conseguiré llamarle Crepúsculo) no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todas y todos. Muchas gracias a Ocrasy9, , eviita cullen, Idta, nelly-bello-cullen y BellsCullens por sus reviews del último capítulo. Y a todas las que seguís la historia por estar ahí. **

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Me ha pasado una cosa curiosa al escribirlo. Edward y Bella se me han escapado, o por mejor decir, se le han escapado a Alice sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo (no lo tenía previsto, pero a medida que escribía me daba cuenta de que eso era lo que tenía que ocurrir y luego por más que intentaba poner la tijera, no lograba hacerlo porque la historia me gustaba así) y en consecuencia, he pasado la calificación a T. No sé si alguna de vosotras está entre 13 y 16 años pero si ese es tu caso, si has empezado la historia y quieres continuar, y te importa la calificación, puedes dejar de leer a partir de "ese no es mi sueño" y volver a leer a partir de la raya separadora. Hum, no es que sea para dar saltos (de alegría o disgusto según las preferencias de cada cual), pero prefiero avisar. Me parece lo más correcto. **

**Espero que os guste.**

Capítulo 3.-Florencia.

Quise ir refugiarme en los brazos de Edward. Me parecía la única solución, dada la traición de mi madre. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, llevando puesta tan solo una camiseta de dormir. No tenía tiempo para cambiarme: se trataba de huir de Alice antes de que despertara del todo. Con un poco de suerte, Emmett no se cruzaría conmigo en el pasillo.

Cuando estaba con la mano en el picaporte, Alice se interpuso entre la salida y yo.

-Bella, ¿dónde vas?

-Déjame pensar, ¿a mi habitación? Tengo allí todas mis cosas.

-Pero allí está Edward y te distraerá. Te necesito concentrada al cien por cien, Bella.

-Edward habrá vuelto a su habitación -mentí. Estaba segura de que me esperaba en la mía.

-No lo creo –dijo Alice, sin caer en la trampa-. Llevaba todas sus cosas ayer cuando os vi. Te recuerdo que debido a eso tuve que secuestrarte para que durmieras conmigo.

Crucé mis brazos.

-¡Pues a ver con qué me visto!

-Eso no es problema. Yo entraré en tu habitación y traeré tu ropa –dijo Alice y echó a andar delante de mí-. No hace falta que vengas, Bella. ¿No confías en mi criterio para elegirla?

-Alice, yo no creo que sea una buena idea hacer compras y encargos para la boda. Edward y yo hemos decidido…

-Sí, sí, hace siete años, cuando os conocisteis, decidisteis que lo mejor era ser amigos. Ya ves cómo ha quedado la cosa y habéis perdido siete preciosos años. Cómo no tome yo la decisión ahora me parece que seréis capaces de perder otros siete años antes de casaros.

-¿Y la solución es que nos casemos dentro de siete días?

-Mejor que siete años, ¿no?

-Alice, eso lo decidiremos él y yo.

-Sí, sí –El retintín de su voz hacía juego con su pequeña estatura, su andar danzante y veloz y su pijama, ¿Era un pijama de seda rosa de Armani?

-¿Alice?

No necesité preguntarle para que me respondiera.

-Es de Armani, y me lo regaló tu novio –Alice es casi capaz de adivinar el futuro y adelantarse a él-. Así que, si tiene dinero para caprichos y regalos, que lo tiene, no sabes cuánto, podemos gastar en vuestra boda o no boda todo lo que nos dé la gana. Por supuesto, tengo una visa de compras autorizada por él.

-¿Qué?

En aquel momento, ocurrió lo que era de esperar. Entramos en el hall y nos cruzamos con Emmett.

-Alice ¡qué pijama más sexy! –Emmett comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Luego me miró a mí y sus risas se multiplicaron por diez, si acaso era posible-. Bella ¿qué llevas puesto?

-Una camiseta de algodón, ¿vale?

No seleccioné mi vestuario de noche porque no tenía previsto dormir con nadie salvo conmigo misma pero, aún, así, ¿cómo se me había ocurrido coger aquella camiseta para dormir? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Con la de pijamas que tenía en Seattle!

Alice se volvió hacia mí.

-Bella, no me había dado cuenta. Es perfecta.

-Y tanto –dijo Emmett, que seguía revolcándose de risa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debes entrar tú misma a recoger tu ropa. Yo mientras tanto, me aseguraré de despertar a Edward para que te vea.

-No quiero perderme eso –añadió Emmett.

Estaba roja de vergüenza. Cualquier cosa excepto que Edward me viera con aquella camiseta.

-Vuelvo a tu habitación, Alice. Tú coges mi ropa –dije.

-Ni hablar –respondió ella. Estábamos ya en mi habitación. La puerta se abrió sin dificultad y Alice me empujó para que entrara. En la cama no había nadie. Escuchamos el correr del agua dentro del baño.

-Edward, sal –dijo Alice que, para que no pudiera huir, me sujetaba con la ayuda del traidor de Emmett.

La puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse.

"Cualquier cosa menos una humillación pública", pensé. Me lancé hacia delante. Como Alice y Emmett se limitaban a evitar que huyera hacia atrás, escapé sin problemas. Aterricé en los brazos de Edward. En realidad, choqué con él. Contra unos abdominales y unos pectorales increíblemente duros.

-Vamos, entra en el baño, entra –dije, dando puñetazos en su estómago desnudo. Fue un error, me hice daño.

Edward entró, me arrastró con él y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con pestillo incluido. Alice y Emmett comenzaron a protestar y a tratarme de traidora. Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos y me miraba. No se había fijado en cómo iba vestida.

-Parece que Alice te ha devuelto a mí. Pensé que estabas secuestrada por siete días.

-No creas que hemos triunfado. No, a no ser que quieras pasar los siete días en el baño.

-Hum, no me importaría. La bañera es cómoda. Échale un vistazo. Podríamos hasta dormir en ella. Si conseguimos que Marcus nos traiga bocadillos… Y a todo esto, ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? Van a tirar abajo la puerta.

-Edward, mírale la camiseta –gritó Alice, coreada por Emmett.

Edward bajó la vista y me apartó de él un poco para mirar. Yo enrojecí hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

-Me la dieron la semana antes de venir, en Seattle. En una despedida de soltera, se la regalaron a todas las chicas que asistieron, ¿vale? Una amiga que es como Alice, incluso peor. Es tan casamentera como ella –escuché un grito de la susodicha-. No. Peor que Alice es imposible.

Edward miró la camiseta durante unos segundos. Cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar en lo que había en ella: un par de novios en un coche y la frase "Cásate conmigo".

"Ahora es cuando suelta la carcajada, como Emmett", pensé. Pero los segundos pasaban y la carcajada no se producía. Abrí los ojos. Edward me miraba y sonreía torcidamente.

-Porque no querrás… -dijo-. Porque yo estoy dispuesto a hacer realidad cualquier sueño tuyo, incluyendo ése.

Yo protesté: "ese no es mi sueño", pero mis pensamientos conscientes se aturrullaron con rapidez porque su boca se había ido acercando a mi cuello mientras hablaba y sus labios dibujaron mi mandíbula rozando apenas mi piel. Miles de placenteras descargas eléctricas la estimularon y se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo. Su voz se tornó grave y se convirtió en apenas un susurro junto a mi oído.

-Si tanto odias la camiseta, ¿por qué no te la quitas, Bella?

-Porque prefiero que lo hagas tú –respondí sin pensar.

-Edward, abre o le diré a Emmett que tire la puerta abajo. Edward, hablo en serio.

Edward no respondió. En un movimiento tan grácil como rápido, me quitó la camiseta, me levantó en vilo y nos metió a los dos dentro de la bañera.

-Emmett, si tiras abajo la puerta le contaré a Rosalie lo de Nueva York.

-Tío, vale, no pensaba tirarla.

-¿Qué? –dijo Alice con una voz incrédula.

Edward puso en marcha la ducha. El agua recorrió mi cuerpo. En realidad, no sólo el agua.

-Mira ése. ¿No es precioso, Bella?

Dije que sí, casi sin darme cuenta. Mi cabeza no estaba sobre mis hombros, sino a kilómetros de distancia, en Volterra, en el baño de una habitación.

-Bella, estás en Florencia y ésta es la boutique de vestidos de novia de Armani. Concéntrate o no podrás elegir el vestido. Para una novia, el vestido es lo más importante.

O quizás mi cabeza estaba en el local de coches de alquiler de la que acabábamos de salir Alice y yo; y rememoraba a Edward cuando nos despedíamos. Alice lo había dejado allí, abandonado, porque "un novio no puede ver el traje de su futura mujer", según ella. A Edward no parecía haberle importado quedarse discutiendo con el empleado si los BMW eran mejor que los Volvo o al revés. Aunque, antes de que saliéramos me había mirado como si me desnudara de nuevo y había susurrado en mi oído "¿Cuándo repetimos lo de esta mañana?"

"Esta mañana", Alice había conseguido llegar a un pacto con nosotros para que saliéramos después de dos horas encerrados en el baño: uno, Edward nos acompañaría a Florencia porque me parecía de muy mala educación gastarme su dinero sin que él estuviera delante; además, ninguno quería separarse del otro, y encontrábamos muy romántico ir a Florencia juntos; Dos, no nos obligaría a comprar ni a reservar nada: sólo íbamos a mirar.

-Mira las líneas. ¡Qué sencillas, que maravillosas y elegantes! ¿Has visto la tela? ¡Qué caída! ¿Bella? Respóndeme.

Puse mi atención en el vestido que Alice me indicaba y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Podía imaginarme con él puesto. Era como si lo hubieran hecho para mí.

-¿Ves? Es tu vestido de novia, Bella. No hay duda.

-No he dicho nada.

-Lo sé, pero no hace falta. Se te nota; como con Edward. Se sabe cuándo hemos nacido para algo. Edward y tú nacisteis el uno para el otro y este vestido se hizo para ti.

-Alice, no voy a casarme.

-Si no lo reservas ya, no podrán arreglártelo de aquí al domingo.

-Alice.

Alice juntó sus manos en un gesto de súplica.

-Bella, sólo probártelo. Yo creo que es tu talla.

-¿Cuánto vale?

-Y eso ¿qué importa teniendo un novio rico? –Alice dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano y me metía con ella dentro de la tienda.

-Mi madre quería vérmelo probar.

-Puedes probártelo dos veces. Por favor, Bella, hazlo por mí. Como compensación por tu traición de esta mañana. ¿Verdad que Edward parecía muy dispuesto a casarse?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-He oído las cosas que te decía.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué pasa?

Edward me había dicho que me quería no una, sino muchas veces y de miles de maneras, de todo tipo. Mi piel, mis labios, mis oídos y todo mi cuerpo guardaban buena memoria de ellas. Pero sus palabras habían sido un susurro siempre así que Alice no podía haber oído nada. Además, si había oído algo, solo por discreción debería callar.

-Cállate.

-No pienses mal. Os he visto y oído arrullaros el uno al otro mientras mirabais, por fuera y por dentro, los coches de boda para alquilar.

-Alice eres un tormento. –Una dependienta se acercó a nosotros. Me entró el pánico-. Y no voy a probarme nada –agregué.

-¿Desean algo las señoritas? –esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí –dijo Alice.

-No-dije yo-. Para que la mujer no se volviera loca, agregué-: En realidad, solo una cosa, ¿cuándo vale aquel vestido?

La dependienta dirigió su mirada hacia el vestido que habíamos estado viendo y sonrió apreciativamente.

-Tiene muy buen gusto, señorita, ¿Para quién de las dos es?

-Para ella -indicó Alice con rapidez antes de que pudiera formular alguna excusa.

-Sólo dígame el precio.

-Se lo puede probar, además. El precio es sólo un número y nuestros vestidos…

-Eso digo yo, un número, pero no me hace caso.

-¿Un número de cuántas cifras?

-La dependienta tomó un papel y escribió… muchos ceros. Luego me lo tendió con una sonrisa.

Sonreí. Gracias, me lo pensaré –dije, y tiré de la mano de Alice, que se resistió cuanto pudo a salir.

-Vendremos el jueves para que se lo pruebe –le dijo a la dependienta mientras pisábamos la acera.

-¿Por qué el jueves?

-Porque estarán Esme y Renée y espero que no serás tan egoísta como para desilusionarlas a ellas como a mí.

Alice sonrió beatíficamente. Lo dicho, un tormento.

-¿Vamos a mirar las flores? Aro me habló de una floristería especializada en bodas.

Habíamos quedado para comer con Edward en un restaurante cercano a la plaza del Duomo. Nos esperaba en la entrada y lo primero que hizo al verme fue darme un beso. Había elegido una mesa con vistas al Ponte Veccio y al río.

-¿Qué tal el vestido? –preguntó.

-No me lo he probado. ¿Y el coche?

Edward cogió mi mano y la besó.

-He visto un mercedes, clásico, que creo que te gustaría muchísimo.

-¿Blanco? –interrumpió Alice.

-Color crema.

-Perfecto. A juego con el vestido que Bella debería haberse probado.

-No voy a casarme así que no me voy a probar nada y esta tarde mismo terminaremos con esta ridiculez, ¿te parece, Edward?

-Completamente de acuerdo. A pesar del coche.

-Lástima de vestido –suspiró Alice-. Claro, que si queréis tirar por la borda los próximos siete años de vuestra vida; y deshacer el encargo de las flores que hemos reservado hoy para adornar la preciosa iglesia de Volterra y si tú, Edward, no quieres casarte en frente del bellísimo retablo de Rafael –miró a Edward con mala intención y siguió mirándole mientras continuaba –, ni comprarle a tu novia un anillo de pedida en las joyerías de Ponte Veccio, ni pedirle que se case contigo en la romántica Italia, muy cerca de la idílica Florencia…

Edward puso la mano sobre la mía.

-Dónde me case con ella no importa. Cualquier pequeña y humilde iglesia en Brooklyn servirá, aunque sea dentro de diez años.

Alice torció el gesto de sus labios y cruzó sus brazos.

-No huyas de la auténtica cuestión.

Edward y yo reímos.

Las primeras horas de la tarde las dedicamos a hacer turismo a pesar de las protestas de Alice, que sólo calló cuando paseábamos por Ponte Veccio y contemplábamos los lujosos escaparates de las joyerías que había en el puente. Tuvo varias sugerencias para Edward, pero él sólo me miraba a mí, me abrazaba y me besaba cómo si no acabara de creer que me tenía y ello fuera el colmo de la fortuna. En realidad, pensé varias veces, esa sorpresa gozosa me correspondía a mí y no a él. Yo era la afortunada.

Volvimos a Volterra cuando ya anochecía. Dejamos a Alice en la casa y nos dirigimos andando hacia la iglesia. Por suerte, no nos siguió. Había un silencio mágico en la plaza. En todo el centro estaba prohibido aparcar y apenas circulaban los coches. Sin embargo, había uno negro parado justo delante de la iglesia. Edward lo miró con interés.

-Es un BMW. Hum, cristales oscuros y carrocería blindada –dijo. Me señaló también los dos hombres apoyados en los muros de la iglesia. "¿Guardaespaldas?", pensé. "De quién?"

Entramos. La nave estaba en penumbra. Tan sólo una lamparilla iluminaba el altar. Fuimos hasta la sacristía, pero no había nadie. Escuchamos voces. Comenzamos a buscar de donde procedían y llegamos hasta una puerta situada entre dos capillas de santos. Era pequeña y un arco románico la protegía. Daba paso a un pasillo estrecho y, luego, a unas escaleras que descendían hacia el sótano. Las voces llegaban desde allí.

Bajamos y llegamos a una cripta de techos bajos, por la que Edward tenía que pasar inclinando la cabeza. Se notaba que era la parte más antigua de la iglesia, quizás del siglo VIII o IX. Algunos arcos tenían mosaicos dorados. Las voces nos llegaban ahora claras y distintas pero llenas de ecos.

-Mire, padre –decía una voz cascada. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba y sin embargo, estuve segura de que la volvería a reconocer sin dificultad en cualquier parte de tan original que era-, yo le doy tiempo, pero llevo dándole tiempo demasiado tiempo, ¿me entiende usted?

-Pero este fin de semana tengo una boda y…

-Pues si no quiere tener problemas…

La conversación quedo interrumpida aquí. Se hizo el silencio. Escuchamos unos pasos y nos detuvimos. Apareció ante nosotros, Marcus, el dueño de la casa en la que habitábamos.

-Mis queridos amigos, ¿qué desean? –dijo frotándose las manos, incómodo.

-Veníamos a hablar con el padre sobre la boda.

-Ya, claro, pero Aro no puede atenderles en este momento. ¿Por qué no vuelven a casa y vienen mañana por la mañana? Él celebra misa a las ocho. Vengan a esa hora y los atenderá.

-Perdone, nos gustaría hablar con él esta noche –dije preocupada por lo que podría hacer Alice por la mañana-. ¿No podríamos esperar arriba, en la iglesia, hasta que acabara?

-Está bien. Les acompañaré mientras esperan. Puedo enseñarles las capillas laterales. ¿Las han visto?

Marcus iluminaba con una linterna potente las capillas, oscuras y protegidas por rejas. Nos contó las vidas y milagros de los santos que las habitaban. De paso, nos hablaba de los pintores o los escultores que habían creado las obras de arte. Sorprendidos, oíamos uno tras otro nombres como Bellini, Botticelli, Lippi, Tiziano, Caravaggio, Rafael, Leonardo y otros tantos. Escuchar a Marcus era un placer. Sin embargo, algo le preocupaba porque pasada media hora, miró por enésima vez la puerta que conducía al sótano.

-Bien, esta es la última, -dijo al llegar a la capilla más cercana a la puerta y más escondida de la vista de la gente-. Está dedicada a Santa María y fue pintada por Rafael. Además, contiene el retrato del conde Vulturi que hizo pintar el retablo. Pero requiere tiempo para explicársela bien y yo no puedo entretenerme más. Vengan mañana por favor. Aro se retrasa mucho y yo creo que se está haciendo demasiado tarde así que, si me disculpan.

-Por supuesto-respondimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Marcus dio la vuelta, no sin que antes su linterna se reflejara durante un instante sobre un cuadro que colgaba en uno de los lados de la capilla. Reprimí un grito. Quizás había sido una simple sugestión pero en aquel instante yo hubiera jurado que el hombre del cuadro tenía las facciones de Edward. Pensé: "Bella, tu novio te tiene completamente sorbido el seso, más vale que empieces a pensar con cordura o te casarás antes de una semana".

**Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Tomates, no, por favor. Valen ajos, siempre que vengan acompañados de un mensaje positivo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen.**

**Un saludo a todos. Aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo nuevo que espero que os guste.**

**Muchas gracias a Edy Nessie, Maya Cullen Masen, KrissMasenCullen, BellsCullenS; Idta, perl rose swan, Naomi cullen, eviita cullen, Vampire Princess, nelly-bello-cullen (espero no olvidar a nadie, si lo hago, disculpad) por sus comentarios positivos, curiosos y estimulantes sobre el último capítulo. Hacéis que escribir en fanfiction merezca la pena, de verdad. También a todos los que tenéis la historia como favorita o en alertas y a los que leéis, simplemente por estar ahí, gracias.**

**Os dejo con la pareja que ha logrado desbancar a Romeo y Julieta en mi corazón y creo que en el vuestro.**

Capítulo 4.-El retrato

-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti más.

-No es posible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No estás dentro de mí -Callé, con mis labios sellados por los de Edward.

-Debemos ir a la iglesia –dije, cuando dejó mi boca libre para buscar mi cuello.

-Hum, para casarnos, sí.

-¡Edward!

Sonrió.

-Creí que me lo habías propuesto ayer, con esa camiseta tan sexy.

-No hables de la camiseta.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Ver a Aro. Debemos ir antes de que se vaya, para solucionar este tema de una vez.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Yo ya estaba vestida. Él llevaba puestos tan sólo unos pantalones cortos, así que no pude evitar mirar su espalda y sus piernas mientras caminaba hacia el aseo para ducharse. Suspiré. Edward se volvió y sonrió: hizo ademán de volver a la cama. Yo me levanté.

-Te espero fuera –dije.

-Hum, lástima. ¿Por qué será el padre Aro tan madrugador?

Salí de la habitación sin contestarle, no fuera yo a enredarme entre sus brazos como un mono entre las lianas. Sólo que no creía que a los monos les gustara mucho enredarse y a mí, cuando se trataba de Edward, me entusiasmaba. Seguía sin explicarme como había pasado tanto tiempo sin descubrir lo que sentía por él.

Paseé por la planta baja en silencio. Al parecer todos habían decidido dormir. Ni Emmett, ni Alice daban señales de vida. Qué descanso. Fui a parar al salón de baile. Era grande. Había muchos espejos y los techos y las paredes estaban pintados con escenas bucólicas. El suelo era reciente, de parquet. Seguramente el pavimento antiguo estaría debajo.

Me llamó la atención el piano de cola que había en un extremo. Tenía una leyenda pintada en su parte frontal: "Viena, 1916". Abrí el teclado y deslicé el dedo por él. Las teclas eran de color marfil, suaves al tacto y respondían a la presión con un sonido limpio, afinado, redondo. La tapa de la cola estaba entreabierta. Me senté. No sabía mucho de música –más bien nada- pero si lo suficiente para ensamblar unos pocos acordes. Me sentí culpable y pensé en cerrar la tapa: era un piano muy valioso y lo estropearía.

En ese instante, Edward llegó por detrás de mí sin que yo lo oyera y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en sus manos, pero él las deslizó hasta el teclado y acompañó mis notas. Había reconocido la melodía que yo intentaba tocar. Era un ejercicio del colegio y tenía una versión a cuatro manos: sólo que él recordaba perfectamente los acordes y tocaba… Bueno, oír tocar a Edward era oír tocar a los ángeles. Bueno, más bien habría que decir que, si los ángeles cantaran, estarían deseando que Edward les acompañara al piano.

Mientras sus dedos y los míos se reencontraban en el teclado, recordé la primera vez que tocamos juntos aquella canción. Yo la había ensayado toda la tarde anterior en el propio colegio y la profesora nos puso a trabajar en la clase a Edward y a mí, de pareja. Era tan guapo y encantador. Me invitó a ir a su casa para ensayar juntos hasta el día del examen. Gracias a él, tuve mi primer y único sobresaliente en música.

Era curioso porque, hasta aquel momento, tenía olvidados aquellos ratos juntos al piano y, en cambio, recordaba perfectamente a Tanya y Lauren un día mirándome en clase de música como si fuera un bicho a aplastar y a todas las chicas haciéndome el vacío en el comedor. Edward fue el que acudió a sentarse conmigo al verme sola. ¿Fue justo aquella la tarde en que tomé mi decisión de no enamorarme de Edward y ser sólo su amiga?

Edward aceleró el ritmo de la canción. Yo le seguí. Nos reímos al terminar y retuve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Besé sus manos una a una.

-Estaba recordando el día en que interpretamos tú y yo esta canción, en el examen de música del instituto.

Sonrió, sin mirarme.

-Yo quería conquistarte. Pero después de varios días de ensayos, comprendí que las armas que funcionaban tan bien con las demás incluso sin proponérmelo, en ti no tenían efecto. Me intrigabas, Bella Swan.

Reí.

-¿Por qué no me tocas algo? –le dije y me aparté a un lado, para que se sentara. La banqueta era muy larga así que los dos quedamos uno junto a otro. El me rodeó por la cintura.

-¿Qué quieres oír, Bella? –susurró en mi oído. La verdad, siendo Edward el pianista, cualquier cosa. Hasta una pieza dodecafónica me resultaría música divina. Me encogí de hombros.

Él sonrió, se puso de cara al piano y comenzó. Era una melodía lenta que no reconocí. Edward vacilaba y retrocedía en algunas compases. Estaba improvisando, quizás componiendo una canción.

-¿Es nueva? –pregunté.

-Sí, empecé a componerla anoche, mientras dormías.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Viniste al piano?

-No, no sabía que existía. Lo has descubierto tú, Bella.

Unas cuantas notas se repetían formando una cadencia. Los compases tenían ritmo, un ritmo lento y melódico que recordaba a una canción de cuna.

-Anoche dijiste mi nombre –susurró.

-¿Qué? - Lo que me faltaba. Temblé, porque suelo hablar por las noches y decir más de lo que debo-. ¿Y qué dije?

Me miró y sonrió torcidamente.

-Mi nombre y que me querías.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Gritaste un poco. Pero nada comprensible. Parecía que estabas sufriendo una pesadilla así que comencé a tararear esto. Parece que te gustó.

-Sí, me gusta –dije. Le rodeé con mis brazos mientras terminaba la canción.

-Gracias, es muy bonita -añadí.

Comenzó a tocar otra canción, moderna y romántica.

-Eres peligroso, Edward Cullen.

-Sí, supongo que soy un romántico incurable.

Suspiré. Si solo fuera eso. Había hombres románticos que eran auténticos pesados. En cambio, Edward sabía ser oportuno. Pero yo no debería estar pensando en eso. Debería…

-Edward, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Ah, claro, se me olvidaba.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Alice nos encuentre.

-Anoche no nos impidió ir. Tampoco hizo nada para que no durmiéramos juntos.

-Anoche estaba agotada después de pasar el día en Florencia de compras.

-Entonces, ya sabemos la solución. Hay que agotarla.

-Eso sirve para la noche, pero te recuerdo que son las ocho treinta de la mañana y si Alice está despierta, no escaparemos, o llegaremos tarde.

-Tienes razón. Alice es capaz de montar una barricada para que no salgamos. Más vale que nos vayamos ya.

Pero no había barricada. En cinco minutos llegamos a la iglesia. Aro estaba desvistiéndose en la sacristía.

-Ah, los novios. Disculpad, ayer no pude atenderos. Lo siento.

-No se preocupe, padre. ¿Puede hoy? –pregunté.

El padre Aro parecía un tanto ausente. No respondió.

-¿Padre?

-Ah, sí, claro que sí, hija. Esperadme en la oficina. Enseguida estoy allí.

La oficina estaba junto a la puerta lateral por la que habíamos entrado. Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos y le esperamos allí. Dos minutos más tarde, Aro Vulturi, ya vestido de calle, abrió la puerta y nos invitó a pasar y a sentarnos.

-Bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

-Venimos a anular la boda –dije.

Por suerte, el padre Aro se había sentado detrás de su mesa porque el gesto de sorpresa que esbozó fue mayúsculo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, el bolígrafo se le cayó de la mano y ésta comenzó a temblarle. Cómo si el asunto le contrariara especialmente.

-Pero, ¿por qué, hijos? ¿Qué ha pasado? Perdonad, no quisiera inmiscuirme, no tenéis por qué contarme nada, pero si necesitáis ayuda, yo…

-Padre, el problema es que mi hermana, Alice –dijo Edward-, lo organizó todo sin el consentimiento mío y de Bella. Hasta ahora no habíamos podido decírselo, han sido unos días muy complicados para nosotros dos.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me miró. Aro siguió hablando.

-Pero, no lo entiendo; recibí los papeles firmados y los certificados de nacimiento y de bautismo, ¿cómo iba a poder Alice organizar todo sin que os dierais cuenta?

-Verá, Alice es capaz de engañar al más pintado. De todas formas –dijo Edward-, si le debemos algo, no dude en decírnoslo.

-Ya está pagado y, aunque lo siento mucho, no os lo podré devolver. Es por adelantado y habiendo tanta demanda para casarse en la iglesia, comprenderéis…

-Claro –dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. Sonreímos, pusimos cara de circunstancias.

-Pero de verdad no lo entiendo –dijo Aro-. Vosotros dos os queréis, eso se nota.

-Desde luego padre, pero comprenda que nadie quiere casarse apenas acaba de empezar a salir con su novio.

-¿De veras acabáis de empezar? Porque es como si llevarais juntos mucho tiempo. Pocas veces veo una pareja en que los dos estén tan unidos el uno al otro. Parece algo así como gravedad.

No respondimos. Aro miró largamente a Edward.

-La quieres ¿no?

Edward me miró a mí un instante y sonrió.

-Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Somos grandes amigos, pero hasta ahora no éramos nada más.

– ¿Nunca le has pedido que se case contigo? Quizás deberías. Puede que la respuesta te sorprendiera.

-Padre, sé cuál sería su respuesta, lo sé, ella quiere…

Edward me miró.

-Quiero casarme con él pero más adelante.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque, ¡Padre! Creía que ustedes, los curas, querían que las parejas nos tomáramos el matrimonio muy en serio y acudiéramos a él preparados para asumir los deberes que conlleva.

-Seriedad, deberes matrimoniales… No, hija, no. Lo que es necesario tomarse en serio es a vuestra pareja, sus necesidades, sus problemas, sus sueños, su amor; y está claro que tú lo quieres a él y él a ti. Yo no veo inconveniente. Hay parejas que llevan siete años y no se deciden porque no se quieren, a otras, les bastan siete días.

Aro esbozó una gran sonrisa y se frotó las manos. Edward y yo nos miramos. Edward apretó mi mano.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, Bella. Tú sabes lo que pienso. Sabes que haré lo que te haga más feliz.

Aro se había inclinado sobre el papel, como si escribiera.

-Entonces, deberías pedírselo. Créeme.

-No, padre. Ella no quiere que se lo pida y yo no lo haré.

Aro suspiró.

-En fin, tenía que intentarlo. Me hubiera gustado casaros. De todas formas, tenéis unos días para pensároslo. Lo malo es lo que os va a costar de todas formas.

-¿Cuánto ha pagado, Alice?

-Diez mil euros. Es el precio oficial.

-Creo que voy a tener que controlarle la visa a Alice –dijo Edward.

-Deberías haberlo hecho mucho antes-le dije yo. Luego me volví hacia Aro-. Padre ¿qué barbaridad es esa?

-Son nuestras tarifas. Tenemos gastos de mantenimiento enormes. Esa iglesia tiene arte por valor de miles de millones de euros. Las empresas de seguros se niegan a asegurarlas si no se tienen fuertes medidas de seguridad, que valen muchísimo dinero. Luego está el gasto de cuidarlas y hacer restauraciones periódicas. Y lo cierto es que muchas parejas quieren casarse aquí. Sobre todo, americanas. Se sorprenderían de la gente que está dispuesta a pagar esa cantidad. La iglesia está reservada todos los fines de semana hasta dentro de dos años.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Pero, entonces, ¿cuándo reservó la iglesia Alice?

-Hace tres meses. Me salté toda la lista de espera y le di la fecha de una boda que se había anulado. Quizás no debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué se saltó la lista de espera?

-Porque la señorita Alice se puso en contacto conmigo por carta y me mandó una fotografía sorprendente.

Aro nos miró durante dos largos segundos.

-Quiero enseñaros algo.

Se levantó y nos hizo un gesto para que lo siguiéramos. Entramos en la iglesia por la puerta lateral que estaba junto a la oficina y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal, por la que habíamos entrado el día anterior. Pronto vi que nos dirigíamos hacia la capilla de Santa María. Me vino a la mente la fugaz imagen de la noche pasada y mi corazón latió más deprisa. Sentí que estaba a punto de descubrir algo, aún no sabía el qué.

-Al parecer, hace unos meses, cayó en manos de Alice un catálogo de arte de la Toscana. Era muy exclusivo. Mostraba obras poco conocidas, la mayoría pertenecientes a colecciones privadas y que no se habían exhibido nunca. Sin embargo, eran muy valiosas, de autores muy importantes: Leonardo, Rafael, Botticelli. Lo que quiero decir es que hubo una en especial que llamó su atención por su parecido con cierta persona que ella conocía. Me escribió y… bueno, será mejor que lo veáis por vosotros mismos.

Aro abrió con una llave las rejas que protegían la capilla. Ya dentro, encendió las luces. Ante mí se hallaba el cuadro que había vislumbrado el día anterior. Era un joven, vestido con ropas de época. El parecido con Edward era más que remarcable. Quizás aparentaba algunos años más, pero no muchos. Edward, al que yo no había contado nada de mi visión se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Quién es?

-El conde que hizo construir la iglesia en el siglo XVI. Don Guido Vulturi. ¿Entendéis ahora por qué quise casaros? Una coincidencia así no se encuentra todos los días. Tal vez seas incluso un descendiente del conde, Edward.

-Es imposible –respondió él.

Aro se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que si eres un Vulturi deberías estar al tanto, pero ¿quién sabe? Sorpresas así se encuentran todos los días. Quizás eres el descendiente de algún bastardo del que no teníamos noticia.

Edward seguía desconfiando pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Salimos de la capilla. Mientras Aro cerraba la puerta, escuchamos la voz cascada y singular del día anterior dentro de la iglesia.

-¿Padre Aro? ¿Dónde se había metido?

Aro se sobresaltó y la llave se le cayó de las manos. El hombre se dirigió rápidamente hacia nosotros. Era más bien obeso, no muy alto. Iba vestido con traje chaqueta y corbata. Le acompañaban dos jóvenes altos y fornidos. Sin duda, guardaespaldas.

-Permítame que le presente a mis novios de esta semana. Don Bruno, éstos son el doctor Edward Cullen y la señorita Bella Swan. Don Bruno Leone.

-Es un placer conocerles.

-El placer es nuestro –dijo Edward estrechando su mano.

-El placer es nuestro –repetí yo-, pero la realidad es que –comencé a decir pero Aro me miró como si suplicara que no contáramos nada de la anulación, así que tendí la mano a Don Bruno sin completar la frase. Era fría y huesuda, demasiado para un hombre obeso. Apretó la mía con fuerza y me miró con ojos de gato.

-El señor Cullen debe estar ansioso por casarse con usted, señorita –me dijo. Me miró durante varios segundos y luego posó la vista de nuevo en Edward. Sonrió.

-El parecido es remarcable, Aro. Tenías razón.

**¿Os gusta?**

**Bueno, y ahora, primero las malas noticias. No voy a poder subir el próximo capítulo hasta dentro de 3 o cuatro semanas. Estoy muy, muy liada con una presentación que tengo que hacer dentro de unos quince días y es imprescindible que salga bien -de lo contrario haré el ridículo más espantoso-, así que me he prohibido a mi misma escribir durante este periodo para no descentrarme. Como os he subido todo lo que tengo, y necesito unas dos semanas para escribir un capítulo, pues calculad.**

**La buena noticia es que voy a seguir escribiendo, eso prometido, salvo que Dios me llame a dar cuentas sobre mi vida, caiga un rayo sobre mi ordenador, mi casa se hunda por un terremoto, empiece la tercera guerra mundial o nos invadan los extraterrestres. Esto último podría no ser suficiente para impedirme escribir. Edward podría ir a la guerra para salvar al mundo, después de todo.**

**Chicas, os quiero. Un abrazo y hasta dentro de cuatro semanas, aproximadamente.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen. **

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Y sí, mi presentación salió bien, gracias por los ánimos que me distéis. Sin duda, algo tuvieron que ver con el resultado. **

**En primer lugar, debo agradecer a Maya Cullen Masen, eviita cullen, Idta, perl rose swan, Nelly'-Neliia, BellsCullenS, Vampire Princesss, niss-alessita yjaslice hale cullen, los reviews que dejaron del último capítulo. También quiero agradecer los favoritos y las muchas visitas que tiene la historia. De verdad, entre todas hacéis que esto merezca la pena.**

**Intentaré responder de manera general a algunas preguntas y sugerencias, sin revelar nada de la trama porque en ese caso, me mataríais: **

**El cuadro del conde Vulturi… Hoy volveréis a saber de él. En este relato, los cuadros son importantes, pero no diré más porque diría demasiado. **

**Don Bruno Leone es el malo… Es posible. Al menos tiene nombre de mafioso. Si es malo o no, lo veremos; y si lo es, quizás no sea el único. **

**Se casan, no se casan… Lo siento, no lo voy a decir. A favor, que son Edward y Bella, que están en Italia, que la Toscana es maravillosa. En contra, siete días son realmente pocos, especialmente si te han hecho en una encerrona. Sea lo que sea, van a pasar muchas cosas antes de que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Y sí, sé que preferís que se casen. No lo olvido.**

Capítulo 5.-Cita con Edward

-¿Dónde estabais? –Alice, cruzada de brazos, nos apuntaba con su pie derecho, que se movía golpeando el suelo a intervalos regulares.

Mi querida amiga era energía reconcentrada. Podría lanzar un rayo láser sobre nosotros en cualquier momento, pero yo no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.

-Hemos ido a anular la boda -respondí.

-No hablo contigo –dijo-, sino con mi hermano ¿Recuerdas que hoy tenías que recoger a papá y mamá? Llegarán al aeropuerto de Florencia dentro de una hora. Deberías estar ya allí.

-¿Por qué los has hecho venir, Alice? –dijo Edward.

-¿Bromeas? Si no te quieres casar, no te cases, pero ni se te ocurra dar un disgusto a mamá. Y lo harás si no te casas. Sabes que adora la idea de esta boda.

-Alice, basta –dije. Me abracé a Edward como si quisiera protegerle del torrente de reproches y miré a mi amiga de la forma más contundente y agresiva que pude-. Edward y yo haremos lo que creamos conveniente y nadie de esta familia ni de ninguna se entrometerá en nuestras decisiones.

Edward suspiró, me dio un beso en la frente y se soltó de mi abrazo.

-Bella, déjalo, voy a recoger a mis padres. Pase lo que pase, no los puedo dejar tirados en Florencia y tampoco puedo enviarlos de vuelta a Seattle después de dieciséis horas de viaje.

El tono de su voz resultaba áspero. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo?

-¿Edward?

-Bella, por favor, estoy harto de que todo el mundo me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Voy a por mis padres y luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Sí, estaba enfadado. Me dejó allí, plantada, al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la casa, con una Alice no de muy buen humor. Mi desilusión debió de traslucirse mucho en mi rostro porque Alice olvidó su disgusto y corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella, no le hagas caso.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Alice. ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida? ¿Por qué tenías que organizar toda esta gran patraña? Por mucho que seas la hermana de Edward no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Me separé de ella y corrí a mi habitación. Me encerré por dentro. Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a llorar como una tonta abrazada a mi almohada. Vino Alice rogando que abriera, luego Rosalie y Jasper, por último Emmett. Al final me dejaron tranquila.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté y salí, la casa estaba silenciosa. ¿Dónde estarían todos? Miré mi móvil por si había alguna llamada perdida. No había ninguna pero sí un mensaje, de Edward "He llevado a mis padres a comer a Florencia. Llegaremos tarde". En cuanto a los demás, se habían marchado de la casa sin dejar ningún aviso de dónde iban. Suspiré. Sin duda, era lo que necesitaba: una tarde para mí sola, sin presiones ni reproches de ninguna clase.

Salí de la casa tímidamente. El sol comenzaba a caer por el horizonte. Paseé por el centro de la ciudad, que, a primera hora de la tarde, parecía aún muy solitario. Hacía calor, y al pasar por la plaza de San Marcos, vi la puerta de la iglesia abierta.

Siguiendo un fuerte impulso, entré. El interior estaba vacío y se respiraba una gran paz. Se estaba fresquito, en contraste con la solana exterior. Me acerqué a la capilla de Santa María, con la curiosidad de observar un poco mejor al conde Vulturi. Pero estaba muy oscuro y no se veía nada así que desistí, y caminé por la gran nave hacia el altar.

En la sacristía había alguien. La puerta estaba entreabierta y a través de una rendija se filtraba la luz hacia la iglesia. Se oía en el interior un movimiento de pasos y de objetos. Golpeé la puerta con suavidad. Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Padre Aro? ¿Puedo pasar?

Los pasos se acercaron hacia mí.

-¿Bella? –escuché, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y en ella aparecía enmarcado el cuerpo delgado y frágil del padre Aro. Me sonrió ampliamente.

-Pasa por favor. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y Edward?

-Ha ido a por sus padres al aeropuerto.

En la sacristía parecía haber tenido lugar un ciclón. Todo estaba revuelto y había cuadros por todas partes. Aquella mañana no estaban allí. El padre Aro comenzó a esquivarlos apartándolos a su paso.

-Hija, esto está hecho un desastre, pero pasa, pasa: no te quedes en la puerta.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, padre?

-Estoy ordenando el almacén.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Usted tiene mucho trabajo.

-Oh, ni hablar, no te vayas. Por mucho trabajo que tenga, siempre hay un momento para mis novios.

Me miró con sus ojuelos negros y vivarachos y se frotó las manos. A veces, el padre Aro parecía un niño travieso.

-¿Te gustaría ver mis cuadros?

Miré a mi alrededor asombrada. Algunas de las pinturas estaban empaquetadas; pero la mayoría no. Había un precioso nacimiento, una virgen con el niño, y muchos santos.

-¿Son suyos?

-Míos no; de la iglesia. Este lugar es maravilloso si a uno le gusta el arte, como creo que os pasa a Edward y a ti. Ven, acompáñame a la parte de atrás de la sacristía. -Unas llaves tintinearon entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

Medio escondida tras las pinturas, había una puerta. El padre Aro la abrió y me invitó a seguirle. Descendimos por una escalera angosta y espiral. No mucho: quizás unos diez metros. Al final había una puerta blindada. Aro volvió a sacar su llave y abrió. Encendió la luz y me invitó a pasar por delante de él.

La sala era amplia y estaba brillantemente iluminada por grandes focos. ¿Cuántas pinturas habría allí? Algunos centenares, eso seguro. Las había apoyadas sobre las cuatro paredes de la habitación; otras estaban situadas en el centro; las había también sobre caballetes y algunas parecían oler aún a pintura. Bastantes estaban metidas dentro de cajas de madera o cartón, pero muchas podían verse. No todas eran religiosas. Me acerqué a una de ellas, de perfección exquisita. Era un tema pagano: el nacimiento de Venus.

-Los colores están tan vivos como si los acabaran de pintar.

-Dos veces a la semana viene un restaurador. Esta es una de las pinturas en las que trabaja. La limpia de polvo y restos acumulados para extraer todo el esplendor de los colores originales.

-Parece que lo está logrando.

-Es un gran profesional.

Abarqué con la mirada todo el espacio a mi alrededor. Había cuadros de todos los tamaños. Algunos habrían podido llenar la pared entera de una habitación, pero me fijé en uno pequeño que contenía una escena entre la Madonna y el niño. No tendría más de cincuenta por cincuenta, pero era de una belleza exquisita. La madre, sentada en el suelo, sobre un manto azul, tendía sus brazos al niño que andaba hacia ella como si fuera la primera vez y le llevaba una flor en su pequeña manita. No era sólo la belleza de la composición, sino también la elegancia de las líneas del dibujo y la armonía de los colores. La técnica del autor hacía que pareciera fácil haberla pintado, como si cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos realizar algo así.

-Rafael de Sanzio –dijo Aro. Me señaló en la esquina, la firma del italiano.

-No me importaría llevármela a casa –dije.

Aro sofocó una risilla.

-Claro. Si lo piensas bien, los grandes ladrones de arte son verdaderos enamorados del mismo.

-Es una forma de verlo, pero seguro que también los habrá que solo quieren hacer un buen negocio –dije, y Aro esbozó un gesto de contrariedad.

-Seguro. Los hay. Una vergüenza para su elegante profesión.

Reí, y él rió conmigo.

-Cuándo te canses de mirar, Bella, te invito a un café en mi casa.

Después de contemplar durante media hora, Rafaeles, Tizianos, y demás familia, pregunté:

-Padre, ¿cómo está todo esto, aquí, en lugar de en un museo para que la gente lo admire?

Aro se encogió de hombros.

-La mayoría de los cuadros pertenecen a la iglesia o a la colección privada del conde Vulturi. Arriba no hay suficiente espacio para mostrarlos todos, y en la casa tampoco –Su voz mostraba que aquella era su cruz particular, que todo aquel arte no pudiera ser contemplado-. Quizás debería haber un museo, pero el conde no lo estima oportuno.

-Pero es una lástima –dije. Luego recordé lo que había dicho y cambié de tema-: Hábleme del conde Vulturi.

-Es un señor muy aburrido que vive junto al lago di Como.

-No, me refiero al de la pintura.

-Mmm. ¿el que se parece tanto a Edward? Creo que esa historia necesita un café y unas pastas. ¿Me acompañarías, bella donna? –Cómo si estuviéramos aún en el siglo XV, Aro hizo una pequeña reverencia al tiempo que me tendía su mano.

-Será un placer –le sonreí de vuelta.

Aro me invitó a sentarme en la misma mesa en la que habíamos estado el primer día y trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y pastas.

-¿Qué quieres saber del primer conde Vulturi de la historia?

-Pues, todo, cómo vivía, qué le gustaba, qué es lo que hacía…

-Era un hombre muy rico, de familia noble, pero no tenía ningún título. No, hasta que le fue entregada Volterra y sus alrededores, y se convirtió en el primer conde de la ciudad. Era de Florencia, amigo personal de los Medici, y estaba muy relacionado con artistas de todas clases. Al poco tiempo de venir aquí empezó a traerlos con él y a encargarles cosas: la casa que mandó construir crecía y se llenaba de obras de arte. La iglesia también. Era un auténtico príncipe del renacimiento.

-Todo lo que cuenta es fascinante.

- Era un joven hermoso y amable por lo que se hizo de querer muy pronto. Cuando llegó aquí tendría apenas veinte años y aún no se había casado. Las mujeres lo adoraban. Todas le pedían a su padre que hiciera lo posible para casarlas con él. Pero, aunque dicen que el conde era muy galante con ellas, no parecía interesado por ninguna en concreto.

Recorría el camino hasta Florencia una vez a la semana y asistía a las fiestas de los Medici. Pronto empezaron a sospechar en Volterra que había una mujer allí. Algún mercader se fue de la lengua… Por fin, hubo un escándalo. Se había enamorado de una mujer de la familia Médici y ella le correspondía, pero el padre no estaba dispuesto a concederles el permiso para casarse. Los obligaron a separarse y a ella la enviaron lejos, a Milán, para que lo olvidara.

-Y, ¿lo olvidó? –Pensé que a mí, en su lugar, a poco que el conde se pareciera a Edward en el carácter tanto como en el físico, me sería imposible olvidar.

-Me temo que ninguno de los dos olvidó al otro. Al cabo de unos meses se fugaron juntos. Los Medici montaron en cólera. Amenazaron con quitarle todo lo que le habían dado en Volterra.

-Pero al final no lo hicieron.

-No. Eran amigos, así que, por mucho que les pesara que se hubieran fastidiado sus planes para ella, acabaron aceptando lo irremediable, y los casaron. Supongo que hubieran preferido entregarla a alguien de su conveniencia: un Ferrara, un Urbino... Era una época agitada, de muchas guerras en Italia. Se realizaban grandes alianzas matrimoniales de las que las mujeres solían ser las víctimas.

-Debían amarse mucho.

-No lo dudo. –Aro me miró, divertido-. Ahora, todo es distinto. Nadie obliga a nadie a casarse.

-Usted no conoce a Alice.

Aro rió.

-Oh, sí, la conozco de intercambiar emails. Es muy tenaz, lo admito.

-No sabe cuánto.

-Pero, al final no se ha salido con la suya.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos durante la cual ninguno de los dos habló. Recordé aquella mañana a la puerta de casa.

-Usted, padre, ¿cree que Edward quiere casarse?

-Eso deberías preguntárselo a él ¿no?

-Es que… -dudé-, quizás yo he insistido mucho en que no quiero casarme y no le he dejado decir a él lo que de verdad desea.

-Hum –dijo Aro, pensativo-. De todas formas, si tú no quieres, no ha lugar…

-Pero… -comencé a decir y callé, aunque completé interiormente la frase: "quizás sí que quiero y me avergüenza reconocerlo".

-Anímale a decirte lo que de verdad desea. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Ha ido a por sus padres.

-¿Qué les vais a decir?

-Ojalá lo supiera. Imagino que Edward improvisará, de camino.

-Se sentirán disgustados.

Suspiré.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

-Nada. Sois vosotros los que os casáis, no ellos. Y ya no estamos en el siglo XV, gracias a Dios.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando regresé a casa. Alice abrió la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo, desilusionada.

-¿Quién creías que iba a ser?

Alice me dejó pasar y salió para ver si había alguien más.

-¿Estás sola?

-Pues claro.

-¿No están Edward y Carlisle y Esme contigo?

-No.

-Edward no ha venido aún y no responde a mis llamadas.

- Edward ha llevado a tus padres a Florencia, a pasar el día. Llegará tarde –dije.

-¿Sin un mensaje?

Rosalie y Emmett aparecieron por una puerta lateral y nos interrumpieron.

-Yo tengo uno, de Esme. Dice que están en Ponte Vecchio y que vendrán en una hora. –Era Rosalie-. Dice que la llames, Bella.

Marqué el número de Esme.

-¡Bella, querida! ¿Cómo va todo? –La voz de Esme sonó cálida en el aparato. Durante unos segundos, temí que fuera a preguntar por la boda, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me fui tranquilizando. Esme charlaba como si sólo hubieran venido a pasar unas vacaciones con nosotros.

-¿Qué hacéis en Florencia? –pregunté.

-Oh, ha sido culpa mía. Perdona por retener a Edward pero es que ¡deseaba tanto visitar la ciudad y hacer algunas compras! Vamos a pasar tan pocos días aquí… -su voz sonó lastimosa-. No podía esperar a mañana.

-No importa, Esme, ¿lo habéis pasado bien?

-Maravillosamente. Edward es un magnífico acompañante y un experto guía de Florencia –Esme comenzó a relatarme su día. Las visitas turísticas, las compras que había hecho. No era tan exagerada para esas cosas como Alice, pero le gustaba la moda y Florencia era un lugar perfecto para ella. Actuó como si no supiera nada de la nueva relación que había entre Edward y yo, como si los dos siguiéramos siendo únicamente amigos. Por último, me habló del sitio al que les había llevado a comer su hijo y, por primera vez, pareció darse por enterada de que éramos algo más-. Edward te pide disculpas por no haberte llamado en todo el día. Se quedó sin batería en el móvil.

-Entiendo –dije.

-¿Quieres que te lo pase?

Dije que sí. Deseaba oír su voz después de estar todo el día separados. Escuché algunos susurros al otro lado.

-¿Bella? –Era Edward.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Espera un poco… Ya. -Hubo una pausa y bajó la voz-. Quería alejarme de mis padres para hablar contigo.

No podía dejar de preguntar.

-¿Les has dicho a tus padres lo de la anulación?

-Sí.

-Esme parece habérselo tomado bien –dije.

-Esme no es como Alice, pero aun así, se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. Creo que ni ella ni papá quieren interferir. Y hablando de interferencias… He reservado mesa en el restaurante de Cayo.

-¿El de la plaza?

-No, tiene otro. El que yo digo está fuera del pueblo. Es más tranquilo, por lo que me han dicho.

-¿Vamos a cenar con tus padres?

-No. Solos tú y yo, si quieres.

Hubo una pausa.

-Bella, me apetece cenar contigo a solas, sin familia, sin amigos. Me gustaría hablar, cómo he dicho… sin interferencias.

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva.

-A mí también me gustaría.

Edward parecía muy satisfecho, al otro lado.

-Estupendo. Te veré en media hora.

-Edward…

-¿Qué?

-No corras, por favor.

Soltó una risilla autosuficiente.

-No te preocupes, Esme me dejaría casarme contigo en menos de una semana, pero no conducir por encima de la velocidad permitida.

Reí. Luego se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y callé.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí –Tragué saliva.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Colgué antes que se me notara demasiado lo loca que estaba por él. Ni siquiera respondí a Rosalie y a Alice que se hicieron las encontradizas para que les contara. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación como si anduviera sobre las nubes.

Abrí el armario. De repente, me pareció que estaba vacío. Había traído de Seattle shorts, vaqueros, camisetas y zapatillas. Tan sólo había cogido además un vestido y un par de zapatos. Luego había comprado en Florencia otro vestido pero ahora, ninguno de ellos me parecía lo suficientemente bueno, no. Quería impresionar a Edward y me maldije en silencio mientras abría cada una de las puertas del armario varias veces, esperando un milagro que no se produjo. Era mi primera cita de verdad con él y no tenía nada que ponerme.

Oí golpes suaves en la puerta.

-¿Bella? –Eran las voces de Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Podemos pasar? Queremos estar seguras de que no te han abducido los extraterrestres.

Al ver que no respondía, entraron y me vieron sentada en la cama, con cara de derrota, mientras los armarios estaban abiertos de par en par. Alice se llevó la mano a la boca. Rosalie puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿No me digas que Edward nos lleva a cenar y no tienes nada que ponerte?

Alice sofocó un grito. Las miré.

-Me lleva a cenar a mí, a solas.

Alice aplaudió y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-¡Una cita!

Sonreí.

-Nuestra primera cita.

-Mmm, una cita –repitió Rosalie-. Oh pero Bella, ¿y no tienes nada, nada?

-Se suponía que venía de vacaciones con amigos.

-Eso es terrible, Bella, -dijo Alice-. Si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras comprado aquel vestido negro que vimos en Flo…

-Lo sé, Alice, tienes razón. Pero ese día estaba tan enfadada contigo que… Además, era carísimo, yo no podía gastar tanto dinero.

-Pero Edward, sí.

-No entiendo cómo puedes cargarle a Edward tan alegremente los gastos de todo. –Iba a sacar el tema de los diez mil de la boda, pero no era el momento, además, era Edward quién debía decírselo.

Mis amigas me rodearon, se sentaron en mi cama y me abrazaron las dos.

-¿No tenéis nada para dejarme? –suspiré-. Solo tengo dos vestidos y no son… ¿Alice?

Alice se había deslizado hacia las puertas abiertas y había comenzado a remover mi vestuario.

-Bella, este armario requiere una intervención rápida por mi parte, pero no hoy. Lo de hoy es una emergencia y necesita que apliquemos medidas extraordinarias.

-Yo no veo que esté tan mal –dijo Rosalie. Alice frunció el ceño-. Yo tampoco he cogido nada elegante. –Rosalie me miró-. Edward te encontrará preciosa con ese vestido de Florencia. Es muy bonito, Bella.

-Pero es que es un día tan especial para mí y me gustaría… -Rosalie me abrazó más fuerte.

-¿Impresionarle? Lo vas a impresionar con cualquier cosa que te pongas. ¿No te das cuenta de lo bonita que eres y de cómo te mira, desde hace tres días, cada vez que te ve?

Alice se volvió hacia Rosalie y la miró de forma acusadora.

-Basta, Rosalie. Tienes razón pero Bella también la tiene.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, creo que no tengo nada que le sirva a Bella.

Alice suspiró.

-Yo tampoco –dijo-. Pero he visto en Volterra algunas tiendas interesantes y aún deben estar abiertas.

Le tendió la mano a Rosalie y tiró de ella hasta levantarla de la cama. Había que ver, la energía reconcentrada de Alice.

-Tú date un baño relajante y, mientras, nosotros te encontramos un vestido –dijo-. Confía en mí. Soy tu hada madrina esta noche, Bella.

-Pero, ¿no será mejor que vaya?

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente, como nunca lo hacía.

-Confía en nosotras, Bella.

Alice afirmó:

-Necesitas arreglarte mientras nosotros vamos. Esta noche tienes que estar perfecta.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen**

**Hola a todas. Muchas gracias a mars992, Maya Cullen Masen, PiuBella, Idta, niss-alessita, BellsCullenS, Nelly'-Neliia, VICKY08, eviita cullen, Vampire Princesss por sus últimos reviews. Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por estar allí. **

**Gracias también a todas aquellas que tenéis la historia en favoritos o en alertas, o que la seguís habitualmente. Sentíos libres para dar vuestra opinión cuando queráis o para preguntar cualquier cosa. Será un placer para mí daros una respuesta (sin desvelar la trama, claro).**

**Y vayamos al siguiente capítulo, que es lo que importa. Si recordáis, el pobre Edward estaba en medio de Alice y de Bella y no sabíamos muy bien lo que quería, si casarse o no, porque nadie le preguntaba su opinión… Además, Bella y él tenían una cita para cenar…**

Capítulo 6.- La primera cita.

No sabía cómo la gente hacía estas cosas. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo se suponía que debías conducirte en la primera cita con el hombre al que amabas? No con un conocido o un ligue, ni con un posible pretendiente, no; sino con el chico del que estabas irrevocablemente enamorada al que, daba la casualidad, conocías muy bien, pero no en esa faceta.

Así que traté de centrarme en mi aseo personal. Era algo rutinario, mecánico, que podía distraerme y de hecho lo hizo.

Me había duchado, depilado y lavado el pelo. Esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me sumergía en la bañera, que parecía, en verdad, una piscina. Me relajé y disfruté de los chorros de agua que salían de las paredes. Cerré los ojos y suspiré hondo. Inmediatamente, una imagen acudió a mi cabeza: el rostro cincelado y perfecto de Edward, sus ojos verdes mirándome con ternura, sus labios. Me pregunté si ya habría vuelto o aún estaría de camino.

Luego pensé en el vestido, y en Alice. En la mejor Alice, la que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí –como salir corriendo a comprarme una prenda-; mi mejor amiga desde el instituto, en Forks. La conocí por su hermano: él nos presentó un día en su casa, poco después de aquellas clases informales de piano que me dio. Yo había ido a ensayar con él para el examen y Alice giraba alrededor de nosotros como una mariposa. Después supe que había insistido tanto en conocerme que Edward no tuvo más remedio que acceder a presentarnos, aunque no deseara hacerlo por temor a que su hermana pequeña me resultara cargante. En realidad, no tenía nada que temer: desde el principio, me fascinó esa energía incesante que desplegaba Alice de continúo. Parecía imposible de creer en un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil.

Qué lástima que mi mejor amiga se hubiera vuelto tan mandona. No era que antes no le gustara organizarnos a todos, que sí; especialmente a su hermano y eso que le adoraba. Sólo una adoración similar por parte de él –junto a una gran paciencia- impedía que tuvieran lugar disputas desagradables.

Al principio de conocernos, Edward me invitó a entrar en su habitación y me enseñó el enorme vestidor que tenía. Aquello era como el Hilton de los armarios, sobre todo si lo comparábamos con el mío. Él me confesó, avergonzado, que Alice conocía el contenido de aquella sala mejor que él; que Alice compraba y que él, aunque sólo se lo pusiera una vez, lo estrenaba todo pero que, a veces, no sabía qué camisa blanca ponerse porque tenía veinte distintas.

Reí, y él esbozó una sonrisa de truhán. Por aquella época, ya comenzaba a fascinarme su manera de sonreír, pero me repetí que éramos amigos y que así estaba bien. Edward era, gracias a Alice, el hombre más elegante que había conocido. Pero de nada hubiera servido la cáscara si lo de dentro no hubiera acompañado. Lo menos importante era cómo vestía. La belleza estaba en su cuerpo, en su sonrisa, en su mirada; y esa belleza lucía igual cuando iba en vaqueros que cuando llevaba traje y corbata, en las celebraciones y en los bailes de la promoción; como aquel al que me invitó una vez, en una de esos raros interludios durante los cuales no salía con ninguna chica.

-Necesito desintoxicarme de tanta novia –me dijo.

-Deberías aprender a ser más selectivo –le dije. Por entonces, yo sabía mucho de sus conquistas y lo curioso es que no sentía celos, me parecía lo normal que saliera con otras, yo era su amiga y su confidente y eso era lo que de verdad valorábamos el uno del otro.

-Intento serlo, pero no me dejan. Por eso te necesito a ti. Así podré decir, con la cabeza bien alta, que llevo a mi amiga Bella al baile y ninguna me lo pedirá de aquí a entonces.

-¿Me quieres utilizar como repelente de chicas, Edward? Las amigas no estamos para eso.

-Por favor, ayúdame -suplicaba.

A Edward, era imposible decirle que no. Al menos, yo no era capaz.

-Pero estarás conmigo. Irás conmigo y volverás conmigo.

-Te lo prometo.

Edward cumplió su promesa. Me recogió en casa y me devolvió a ella de madrugada. Estuvo a mi lado durante toda la noche. No se enrolló con nadie. Tampoco conmigo, pero yo no lo deseaba, ¿o sí? Y él, ¿lo deseaba?

Mi memoria se detuvo en algunos de los momentos de aquella noche. Yo no quería bailar y él deseaba hacerlo. Muchas chicas hubieran estado encantadas de ser su pareja de baile pero él quería que fuera yo.

-Edward, destrozaré tus zapatos.

-Para eso están.

-Me caeré.

-No dejaré que eso ocurra. Soy fuerte.

-Te haré quedar fatal. Con lo bien que bailas…

-¿Tan poco confías en mí? Se llevar a una chica.

-Yo no soy una chica normal.

-No, eres única, eres mi Bella.

Él tenía respuestas para todas mis objeciones y yo terminé quedándome sin argumentos. Y sí, el baile salió bien: no me caí y sólo le di un pisotón en toda la noche.

Cerré los ojos y recordé las sensaciones de entonces: nuestras miradas, y aquella corriente eléctrica en mis manos, y las mariposas en mi estómago, y mis ojos no pudiendo separarse de los suyos. ¿Por qué no fuimos más allá? ¿Por qué no me besó al llegar a casa? Tuvo que ser algo relacionado con su ex-novia, Jessica, que me lo robó unos minutos en la pista de baile –aunque él parecía estar deseando volver a mí-, y yo, a continuación, debí decir alguna estupidez sobre lo bonita que es la amistad y lo buena pareja que hacían Jessica y él.

El agua comenzaba a enfriarse en la bañera y era hora de salir. Envolví mi cuerpo en una enorme y mullida toalla blanca –había que reconocerle a Marco Vulturi el magnífico ajuar de la casa- y me sequé, frotando mi cuerpo con suavidad, sin prisas. Sentía curiosidad. ¿Habrían traído Alice y Rosalie un vestido para mí? Si así era, ¿por qué no habían llamado para decírmelo? No podía aguardar para saber la respuesta.

Abrí la puerta, una rendija. Miré afuera; la habitación estaba vacía y silenciosa. Desde el cuarto de baño no se veía toda la superficie de la cama, pero sí parte, y sobre ella, lo que parecía la esquina de una caja de tapas azules. Hum, era tan poco "Alice" dejar el vestido así, simplemente, sin armar ruido ni decir nada.

Me envolví de nuevo en mi toalla y salí. Caminé descalza hasta la cama. Sobre ella había en efecto una caja grande y, sobre la tapa, un sobre color crema, con un brillo mate, de esos que se utilizan para mandar tarjetas. Alice no dejaba de sorprenderme.

No podía esperar. Me senté con la toalla a mí alrededor mientras decidía por donde empezaba. Siendo Alice la responsable, ella diría que había que empezar por la ropa. Así que decidí que quería ver el contenido de la caja y la abrí despacio.

Dentro, había un vestido negro que desplegué con cuidado. Era corto y tenía un escote oblicuo, ya que estaba diseñado para colgar de un solo hombro. Había también un cinturón dentro de la caja y unas medias finísimas. En el suelo, unos zapatos. A pesar de su elegancia, el conjunto tenía un toque informal que le quitaba ese aire de ceremonia de otros. Quizás fuera el cinturón. Sonreí. Alice había pensado en todo.

Entonces, abrí la tarjeta para ver que me había escrito y me llevé una sorpresa, porque la letra no era de Alice, sino de Edward. Decía:

_Se me ocurrió que tal vez lo necesitarías, después de todo, cuándo saliste de Seattle no podías ni imaginar que tendrías una cita en Italia. No puedo esperar a verte… _

Acaricié la tarjeta con su nombre y pensé que tenía al novio perfecto. Aunque quizás era Esme quién había pensado… No importaba, idea de Edward o no, era un regalo suyo que no podía esperar a probar sobre mi piel.

El vestido me sentaba como un guante. Los zapatos eran de mi talla y, a pesar de los tacones, resultaban cómodos y llevaderos para alguien tan descoordinado como yo. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y sonreí, satisfecha con el resultado. Luego me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación. La casa estaba en silencio. Sólo se oía, de lejos el rumor de algunas voces. Las seguí hasta que pude ver de donde provenían: el salón de estar de la planta baja, uno de los pocos lugares donde había una decoración moderna, adaptada a la vida en nuestro tiempo. El resto de la casa –salvo los baños de las habitaciones-, parecía sacada de una película de época.

La puerta estaba abierta y frente a ella, al otro lado de la habitación, Edward hablaba con sus padres y nuestros amigos, todos sentados en sofás y sillones de anticuario. Me detuve en el umbral y contemplé a Edward en silencio. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta gris y una corbata negra, sobre una camisa blanca, todo ropa que no le había visto nunca. Le sonreía a su madre pero sin poner su sonrisa torcida. Al parecer, ese era un gesto que reservaba para mí, como si supiera cuánto me gustaba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y entrelazó su cabello con los dedos, como si no estuviera ya bastante revuelto. Me gustó verle así, era un gesto tan familiar, tan conocido, tan suyo. Lo hizo otra vez y deseé ser yo la que deslizara mi mano por su cabeza de pelo alborotado. Di un pequeño paso al frente y él me vio en ese instante. Sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubieran visto a un ángel y se levantó del sillón. Antes de que los demás hicieran lo mismo, él estaba frente a mí. Se detuvo unos segundos, contemplándome.

-Bella, estás… -se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que lo veía incapaz de hablar.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunté.

Por toda respuesta, acarició mi pelo con una mano y, rodeando con la otra mi cintura, me atrajo hacia él y susurró en mi oído:

-Nunca he gastado tan bien mi dinero como hoy. Pero el vestido no es nada en comparación contigo. Tú eres la que lo hace perfecto, no al revés.

Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y le di un beso corto en los labios. Cuando dejé de mirarle, vi que Esme y Carlisle deseaban saludarme y esperaban con prudencia detrás de él. Antes de separarme de Edward, le pregunté al oído:

-¿Debo darle las gracias a tu madre?

-Me ayudó a elegirlo –me respondió él de la misma manera-, pero, ni se te ocurra, le molestará que le digas nada. Es mi regalo.

-Mmm, entonces te daré las gracias personalmente, Edward Cullen –susurré, un segundo antes de separarme de él e ir a los brazos de su madre.

-Esme, ¿habéis tenido buen viaje?

-Espléndido, sobre todo el final, en Florencia.

Dejé a Esme unos instantes para saludar también a Carlisle, que me dio un par de besos.

-Bella, me alegro de verte. Estás preciosa.

Esme insistió.

-Sí, se te ve muy bien. Las vacaciones te están sentando genial, al parecer. Y el vestido te queda perfecto.

Ni una sola palabra sobre bodas, gracias a Dios. Observé la mirada evaluadora primero, y satisfecha después, de Esme. La madre de Edward adoraba, como Alice –digna heredera de su madre-, los casamientos, la moda y las compras, pero era más discreta y prudente que su hija. Quizás Alice madurara algún día tanto como su madre, pensé, esperanzada, mientras mi cuñada hacía su aparición triunfal entre nosotros.

-No deberíamos entretenerles, mamá –dijo Alice-. Recuerda que tienen una cita.

-Sí, iros –dijo Emmett, detrás de ella. Se dirigió a mí-. Antes de que a Edward, mirándote, se le salgan los ojos de las órbitas, Bella.

-¡Emmett! –respondí.

Edward aprovechó mis nervios para pasar su brazo por mi cintura y atraerme hacia él. En la esquina de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella, antes de que Rosalie le dé un sopapo a su novio. Bien merecido, por cierto.

-Oye… -comenzó a responder Emmett.

Pero Edward y yo ya estábamos casi en la escalera que conducía a la calle. Bajamos riéndonos. Cuando llegamos al coche, él abrió la puerta del copiloto y me invitó a subir. Luego subió él, pero en lugar de coger el volante, miró un instante la calle y debió verla desierta porque sus manos subieron por mis piernas y su boca buscó la mía. Me besó hasta que se detuvo para respirar.

-¡Edward, estamos en mitad de la calle!

-No hay nadie. Además, ten en cuenta que hace horas que no te he visto y ese vestido. ..Madre mía.

El restaurante al que se refería Edward, al parecer, estaba a unos kilómetros, en una bodega, en medio de una finca vinícola.

-Caius dice que pida un gran reserva del año 1989. Que lo tendrán preparado para nosotros.

-¿Del año 1989? ¿No estará pasado?

Edward rio despreocupado y yo lo miré de perfil. Tenía la mandíbula relajada y parecía feliz; se volvió un segundo y me devolvió una mirada complacida, llena de diversión y deseo.

-No. Al contrario. Te va a encantar. Al menos, eso dice Caius –Sonrió para sí.

-¿Así que le has pedido a Caius consejo sobre el vino que deberías darle a tu novia? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero celebrar que estamos juntos. Que te quiero, que me quieres, que eres mi novia.

Hablaba en tono despreocupado, tranquilo, Su voz se fue volviendo más dulce, más aterciopelada a medida que siguió hablando y adquirió tono de confidencia.

-…Festejar que estamos de vacaciones, que ¿qué sé yo? ¿…que quiero pasar mi vida contigo?

Había cierta ansiedad en la última pregunta. Volvió a mirarme y sonrió ya no tan seguro.

-Edward, te quiero. Creo que eso lo dice todo. –Callé, sabiendo que no podría decir nada más sin llorar de emoción y sentirme luego ridícula. Él suspiró satisfecho, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Circulábamos por una carretera bastante estrecha y debíamos estar acercándonos, porque a nuestro alrededor se veían extensiones y extensiones de campo poblado por infinitud de vides. Miles y miles de ellas: un follaje pardo y oscuro que quedaba resaltado por un resplandor lejano que supuse, con razón, que provenía de la bodega a la que íbamos. Había un olor agradable en el aire, como una mezcla de hierbas aromáticas, uva y miel.

Al llegar, cruzamos un patio grande y ajardinado y Edward frenó junto a una casona grande, una villa de campo cuyas paredes blancas, iluminadas por focos procedentes del jardín, estaban adornadas aquí y allá, en los balcones, por macetas de flores. Nos detuvimos justo frente a unos altos y pesados portones abiertos. Un hombre se acercó solícito a mi ventanilla con la intención de ayudarme a bajar, pero Edward fue más rápido y se cruzó con él.

-Tome las llaves y apárquelo, por favor –dijo. El hombre sonrió y se alejó de allí y Edward abrió mi puerta y me cogió las manos, ayudándome a bajar y sosteniéndome por la cintura mientras cerraba.

Sonreí. Edward era tan anticuado en algunas cosas… Uno de esos perfectos gentleman que quizás hubieran encajado más en el siglo pasado que en éste. Se lo dije y él me sonrió a su vez.

-Me gusta cuidar de ti, pequeña, y no me importa si eso es o no anticuado.

-Hay muchas formas de cuidar de una mujer, Edward –dije, refiriéndome a que aquel era un gesto de otra época, que las mujeres de hoy solíamos gustar de otras cosas.

-Pues dime las formas que tú deseas y me faltará tiempo para aplicarlas –concedió, mientras atravesábamos el portón de la mano-, pero déjame utilizar también las mías, un poco desfasadas, ya sabes.

Esbozó su sonrisa torcida y pícara y me guiñó el ojo al terminar de hablar.

-Me gustas como eres, Edward, no lo dudes ni un instante. Amable, caballeroso, anticuado y… celoso, también –añadí, cuando noté como me atraía hacia él, posesivo, porque el metre, un hombre joven y muy atractivo que salía en aquel momento a recibirnos, me miraba de arriba abajo con admiración nada disimulada.

-¿El señor Cullen y la señorita…? –preguntó, e inmediatamente, asustado por la mirada y el gesto posesivo de Edward, se le heló la sonrisa en la boca y apartó la mirada de mí. -¿O es señora? Disculpe –Dijo, confuso. No esperó a que respondiera -. Acompáñenme, por favor. Tengo lo que me habían pedido.

Edward no corrigió el error del metre y yo tampoco. De alguna manera, se sentía bien así. Me pregunté cómo me presentaría él de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo su novia? ¿Cómo una amiga? Como su esposa sería mentir, y yo no quería, claro, aunque esta vez no me importara.

Atravesamos varios salones en los que había gente sentada a la mesa, cenando o esperando a ser servida. Por fin llegamos a uno que tenía una pequeño, con una sola mesa preparada con dos cubiertos.

-¿Es de su gusto, señores? –preguntó.

-Sí –respondimos.

Nos sentamos, pedimos la bebida.

-¿Tomarán los señores el vino que Caius Vulturi mandó reservarles?

Edward me miró brevemente, como pidiendo permiso y yo susurré un "veamos" y me encogí de hombros. Él le dijo que sí al metre. Luego alcanzó mi mano y la secuestró entre las suyas. Yo lo ignoré y cogí la carta mientras el hombre abandonaba la estancia.

-¿Qué me aconsejas para acompañar a ese maravilloso vino? –dije.

-Cualquier carne. Caius me ha recomendado el pato, pero el solomillo también está bueno. Lo preparan con tres salsas distintas.

Lo miré de reojo.

-Caius te ha informado de mucho.

-Me deseó que mi primera cita contigo fuera un éxito.

-¿Y qué te ha aconsejado de primer plato para impresionarme?

-Cualquiera de los que hay en la carta. Las pastas son caseras y están de muerte, según él. Si un italiano lo dice… -comentó.

Ni hablar de pasta. A no ser que no tomara luego el segundo, y eso, habiendo vino, era impensable. Así que estudié la lista de las ensaladas. Una vez elegidos los platos, nos miramos y Edward volvió a alcanzar tímidamente mi mano. No me soltó cuando el metre regresó con el vino. Era una botella muy sencilla, no como la hubiera imaginado tratándose de un vino tan especial. Edward se empeñó en que lo probara yo y esperó mi evaluación como si dependiera de ello su felicidad. Sonreí después de saborearlo un instante.

-Está exquisito –dije. Edward acarició mi mano con su pulgar, mientras el metre tomaba nuestros pedidos y volvía a marcharse.

Me incliné hacia Edward.

-No hace falta que demuestres que soy tuya cada vez que entra, Edward. Creo que le ha quedado bastante claro.

-Me gusta cogerte de la mano –dijo, pero su sonrisa se volvió aún más sutil, si cabe.

Edward me sirvió más vino y llenó su copa. Jugueteó con ella un instante, se ajustó la corbata –definitivamente, era nueva-, y me miró.

-¿Qué has hecho esta mañana?

-Mmm, ¿qué has hecho tú? Has estado en Florencia, llevas ropa que no te había visto nunca.

-He recogido a mis padres en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué más?

-Hemos hecho una visita turística.

-Y compras.

-Mamá no podía esperar.

-Y te ha comprado ropa también a ti.

-Sé elegir mi propia ropa.

-Lo sé.

Le devolví la caricia en su mano por primera vez. El levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de afecto.

-¿Has elegido también la mía? –murmuré.

-¿Importa si me han ayudado?

-No. Me gusta, me gusta mucho. También la tuya. Vas muy guapo. Pero sobre todo, me gustas tú. ¿Qué más has hecho además de ir de compras y recorrer Florencia?

-Comer cerca de Ponte Veccio, como la otra vez.

-¿Y?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá quería visitar las joyerías. Papá le había prometido un collar.

-Mmm, ¿un collar que eligió ella?

-Por supuesto. También estuvimos hablando.

-De la boda.

-Sí, de la boda malograda. Mamá dijo que no le importaba. Estaba tan contenta de que su sueño de vernos novios se hiciera realidad, que lo demás le parecía secundario. Dijo que, ya que estaban en Europa, aprovecharían para visitar algunos lugares que no conocían. Fueron muy respetuosos con nuestra decisión. También me preguntaron cómo me sentía.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Bella, no puedo ser más feliz. Tu amistad era maravillosa, pero lo cierto es que quería más, mucho más que eso, y ahora lo tengo.

Sonreí y creo que puse la misma cara de felicidad que él. Le dio la vuelta a su mano ofreciéndome la palma. Yo la acaricié.

-Y ahora te toca hablar a ti.

La llegada de los camareros interrumpió mi confesión, pero Edward volvió a insistir apenas se hubieron marchado.

-Dormí -dije.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo el día?

-No, sólo por la mañana. Desperté al principio de la tarde y estaba sola en la casa.

-¿Te abandonaron?

-Sí, pero fue mejor. Paseé por el pueblo, entré en la iglesia y me encontré con Aro. Fue muy interesante. Tomamos café.

-¿Fue interesante tomar café con él?

-Antes, también. ¿Sabes que cerca de la sacristía hay un sótano que contiene numerosos cuadros? Es una colección impresionante. Debemos ir para que Aro te la enseñe. Te encantará.

-¿En serio?, y ¿por qué están allí abajo en lugar de un museo o en la iglesia?

-Cosas del conde Vulturi, al parecer.

-¿El del cuadro?

-No, el actual. –Sonreí y miré a Edward-. Tu hermano gemelo de hace cinco siglos estoy segura de que no escondería todo ese arte si lo que cuenta Aro de él es todo cierto. Tiene una bonita historia.

-¿De amor?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Habíamos terminado el primer plato y Edward volvió a coger mi mano y la llevó a sus labios.

-¿Hay alguna historia que merezca la pena y no sea de amor? –preguntó.

-Supongo que no.

Acto seguido le relaté lo que me había contado Aro. Me escuchó sin dejar de mirarme intensamente. Los camareros regresaron con los segundos en algún momento de mi relato.

-Al parecer, Alice recibió un cursillo especial con los Medici sobre como obligar a alguien a casarse contra su voluntad –dije. Torcí la boca y pinché una seta que se resistía al tenedor-. Recuérdame que nunca me case en domingo.

Edward que había comenzado a reírse cuando hablé de Alice, abrió los ojos sorprendido y me preguntó:

-¿Por qué en domingo no?

-Como un mensaje para Alice, para que comprenda que no se puede obligar a nadie a hacer algo tan trascendental como contraer matrimonio.

-¿Ni siquiera un domingo dentro de diez años?

Edward había terminado su segundo plato y apoyaba su barbilla en la mano. Me miraba con una mezcla de diversión y cariño que hubiera querido grabar en mi memoria para siempre. Puse un gesto fingido de disgusto.

-¿Vamos a esperar tanto?

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron de deseo.

-No, si de mí depende.

Rehuí su mirada y volví a fijar la vista en mi comida. Removí con el tenedor las setas, sin hambre ya.

-Aro me dijo que debía preguntarte qué es lo que deseas hacer de verdad. Quizás esta mañana estabas enfadado por ello.

-No supongas nada, Bella. No estoy enfadado.

-¿Seguro? –Levanté los ojos de las setas y lo miré. Debíamos hablar-. Tal vez no te he dado nunca la oportunidad de decir lo que sentías porque siempre rehuía una conversación sobre ello, quizás es mi culpa que no hayamos comenzado a salir antes.

Mi mano reposaba sobre la mesa. Edward alargó la suya, me la cogió y la besó con delicadeza.

-No, Bella, fui yo el que perdí el tiempo con unas y con otras en lugar de decirte lo mucho que te quería y te necesitaba, no sólo como amigo.

-Yo también estuve con otros –dije.

-Fue culpa mía –Sonrió-, no insistas. –Su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miró con seriedad-. No voy a cometer nunca más el mismo error. Te diré lo que quiero y te daré la oportunidad de elegir, aunque me dé miedo que me digas que no.

Le sonreí tímidamente. ¿Acaso era posible decir que no a Edward? Desvié la conversación de un punto tan sensible.

-El vino está exquisito, tenías razón.

Edward miró mi copa vacía e hizo el gesto de volver a llenarla. Se lo impedí.

-No, quiero estar serena esta noche.

-Yo también lo prefiero –Sentí como si sus ojos me desnudaran.

El camarero entró en aquel momento con los postres e interrumpió nuestro intenso intercambio de miradas. Ambos bajamos los ojos como niños descubiertos en falta. El camarero volvió a salir y nos dejó solos y permanecimos en silencio mientras comíamos. Edward se levantó y me pidió disculpas por salir unos minutos. Supuse que iría al aseo y le dije que no faltaba más. Volvió enseguida. Poco después, el propio metre trajo el champagne.

-¿Ha sido todo de su gusto? –preguntó.

-Sí, gracias –respondí.

El joven metre parecía dudar.

-Perdone usted porque antes, yo no sabía…

Edward cortó sus palabras.

-No se preocupe –dijo. Era una voz convincente y aterciopelada, que pareció dejar tranquilo al metre. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y me pregunté su significado. Luego el hombre se fue.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Les he pedido que nos dejen solos durante media hora.

Lo miré de hito en hito. Pero la pregunta que ardía en mi boca quedó interrumpida por el sonido de un piano en el salón principal. Se escuchaba sorprendentemente claro desde el reservado que ocupábamos. Edward sirvió el champagne.

-¿Por qué te gustaría brindar?

-Por nosotros.

Levanté mi copa y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Por nuestra nueva vida juntos, en Nueva York.

Bebimos. Luego él se levantó y cogió mi mano.

-Ven –me dijo- Baila conmigo.

Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo a su lado. Luego comenzó a deslizarse al ritmo de la música. Bailar con él era fácil, incluso para mí. Me bastaba con mirarle los ojos y dejarme llevar.

-Te quiero –me dijo. Su mirada ardía.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, sumergida en sus ojos y en la música. Después de lo que debieron ser minutos, me llevó con él de la mano.

-Ven, siéntate en mis brazos.

Me senté sobre su regazo y él me rodeó y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricié su pelo. De nuevo, me dejé llevar por la sensación de felicidad y no sé cuánto tiempo pasó.

-Te quiero –dijo él, por fin-. Bella, no me basta vivir contigo, quiero más, mucho más, por eso quería pedirte algo.

Lo miré, sorprendida.

-¿Qué más quieres?

-Necesito hacer esto apropiadamente.

Sentí que quería levantarse y me puse en pie. Y él, en lugar de enderezarse, cayó a mis pies. Creí que había perdido el equilibrio.

-¿Edward?

Pero se había arrodillado a propósito.

-Bella, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Primero sentí que me moría. ¿Qué hacía Edward a mis pies? Algo no encajaba.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero, quiero vivir contigo, pero quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Por eso te ruego que me aceptes como tu marido.

-Levántate, Edward, por favor.

-No –respondió con la rodilla en tierra y mi mano entre las suyas.

-Por favor –volví a decir, y acaricié su pelo y acerqué su cabeza a mi vientre. Lo abracé.

Edward se levantó lentamente, pero parecía hacerlo como si estuviera derrotado. Aun así, me abrazó y yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sí –respondí al fin. En realidad, fue mi corazón el que lo hizo. Era lo que deseaba y si Edward se dejaba llevar, ¿por qué yo no?

Edward me apresó mis mejillas y levantó mi cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos, como si quisiera estar seguro de que no había oído mal. Yo asentí levemente. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro y en un segundo sus labios buscaron los míos y los besaron con ímpetu.

Cuando ambos nos detuvimos a respirar, Edward volvió a sentarse y a cogerme en brazos.

-Tengo algo para ti.

No sé de dónde salió pero un segundo después tenía en mis manos una caja aterciopelada de color negro.

-Edward, ¿cómo sabías?

-No lo sabía, me arriesgué.

Abrí la caja y vi un precioso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes.

-Ponte Vecchio, Esme… Debí sospechar.

-No fue idea de mi madre. Ella solo dijo: "dile a Bella lo que quieres de verdad y arriésgate a que te diga que no".

-Y le hiciste caso –dije, mientras Edward deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. Encajaba como un guante.

-No. Simplemente, pensé el tiempo que hemos pasado sin estar juntos por no haberte dicho desde el principio que quería mucho más que tu amistad.

Besé su boca despacio y sumergí mis dedos en su pelo alborotado. Luego intenté peinarlo un poco.

-¿Cuándo habías pensado…?

Sonrió torcidamente.

-Sabemos que domingo no puede ser pero, el resto de la semana, ¿estás libre?

-Edward, ¿estás hablando de casarnos ya, aquí, en Italia?

Se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo. Sus ojos me lanzaron una mirada calculadora.

-Podemos esperar a estar en Nueva York, desde luego. Pero, ¿por qué desaprovechar lo que tenemos? Una preciosa iglesia italiana, el retablo de Rafael, un cura más que dispuesto, eso por no hablar de los diez mil euros que me ha costado ya me case o no. Además, no todo el mundo se puede casar en la iglesia que construyó su doble hace cinco siglos.

-Edward Cullen, eres…

-Termina tu frase.

-Oh, Edward.

-Pidámosle a Aro que nos case mañana.

-¡Edward!

Me besó y a medida que nuestros labios se entrecruzaban de nuevo, comprendí que si estaba allí en sus brazos y no me levantaba y lo dejaba en ese mismo instante, era porque yo deseaba lo mismo que él.

-Pero será en secreto. Sin que Alice se entere. Odio que se salga con la suya. Y será a mi manera –Mientras me escuchaba, Edward se reía francamente, su rostro relajado, su mirada radiante-. Mañana hablamos con Aro –suspiré, al fin-. Va a pensar que no hacemos más que cambiar de opinión.

-Quizás porque desde el principio no fuimos sinceros en reconocer lo que ambos queríamos.

Insoportable listillo Cullen. Como odiaba reconocer que tenía razón.

**Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis hacer algún review, si podéis. Animan mucho. Gracias. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twiligt no me pertenecen. **

**Hola a todos y gracias especialmente a Maya Cullen Masen, Camila, Idta, eviita cullen, Nelly'-Neliia, LeslieCullen-7, perl rose swan, BellsCullenS, vanezhittacullen2, Paoliiz B. Masen, Vampire Princess, Saha Denali por sus reviews. También gracias a todas las que me leéis y me animáis con vuestros favoritos, alertas, comentarios, etc. **

**Camila, como no puedo responderte de forma directa, lo hago aquí: tienes razón, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que le organizaran una boda sin su consentimiento (al menos a partir del siglo XX y en el mundo occidental) pero sí que es cierto que a veces dejamos que nos organicen la vida de una u otra forma padres, amigos, jefes, etc. y es difícil aprender a decir que no y a decidir por nosotros mismos, que es de lo que se trata, no solo al casarse, sino en todo lo demás. Y no te preocupes, esta Alice aprenderá a no entrometerse. En el fondo no es mala chica. A mí me cae bien. **

**Estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo, esta vez un poco más corto, pero espero que lo encontréis igual o más interesante. **

Capítulo 7.-

En sus brazos. Ese era mi lugar preferido en el mundo. Que el escenario fuera una inmensa cama del siglo XVIII era lo de menos.

No es que le hiciera ascos al precioso cabezal, ni tampoco a las sábanas refinadas entre las que me deslizaba, pero el brazo de Edward dormido sobre mi cintura y la vista de su pecho desnudo eran el mayor lujo de todos. Escuché como respiraba durante medio minuto, sólo contemplándole, y le di un breve beso en los labios.

-Despierta, dormilón. Debemos levantarnos para ir a ver a Aro.

Necesitó algunos besos más para que sonreír primero y abrir lentamente los ojos después. Su presión en mi cintura se hizo más intensa. Me atrajo hacia él y me devolvió los besos.

-Creo que la novia tiene prisa por casarse –dijo-. Hum, será mejor que no la hagamos esperar. ¿Nos casamos esta misma mañana y luego nos fugamos a una isla tropical junto a la costa de Brasil? Creo que tengo una por allí.

-¿Recuerdas que debemos ir a ver a Aro para decirle que la boda sigue en pie?

Edward se detuvo y me miró de manera muy intensa.

-Recuerdo muchas cosas de anoche.

-Una de ellas, bastante incómoda –tartamudeé. Me había puesto roja como un tomate.

Me miró primero sin comprender y luego, al cabo de unos segundos, se echó a reír.

-Mi hermana no podía esperar a ver tu anillo. Compréndelo –dijo, buscando mi mano y besándola. Fruncí el ceño.

-Más bien quería asegurarse de que te había dicho "sí" y de que iríamos hoy a comprar el vestido.

-Alice siempre será Alice. Al menos, se ofreció a recoger a Charli y a Renée en el aeropuerto y nos evitó el madrugón. –Rió despreocupado. Me encantaba verle así-. Ya veo que mi novia, en cambio, desea tanto darme el "sí" en el altar que quiere que corramos a la iglesia y ni siquiera espera a tener vestido.

Le empujé y rodamos por la cama, los dos, riéndonos. Nos besamos.

-¿Edward?

-Mmm, ¿qué?

-Tenemos que irnos.

Edward suspiró.

-Cabezota.

-No pienso dejar que Alice se salga con la suya.

-Como tú quieras. Tú mandas cariño. –Edward me dio un beso en la frente, se apartó de mí y comenzó a levantarse.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

La puerta tembló como si hubiera un terremoto.

-¡Bella! –La llamada se repitió varias veces y en tres voces distintas al mismo tiempo que la puerta trepidaba como un tren en marcha. ¡Dios! Iban a echarla abajo.

-¿Bella, hija mía, no sales a abrazarme?

-Bella, hemos de ir a elegir el vestido. Ya, o llegaremos tarde. Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer en Florencia.

-Bella, ¿me dejas ver tu anillo?

-Hija, nos lo tienes que contar todo.

Edward se moría de risa.

-No tiene gracia –dije, marcando las sílabas.

Siguió riéndose. Viendo mi mala cara, me cogió en brazos e intentó besarme.

-Bella, bella, bella -dijo mientras me acunaba.

-Acompáñame por favor.

-¿Qué? Alice me matará si voy. Dirá que da mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido.

-No hace falta que estés en el preciso instante de probarme el vestido, pero sí que estés conmigo el resto del día. Te necesito, Edward. Sólo tú sabes parar a Alice.

Me miró de hito en hito. Sopesaba la respuesta.

-Si no vienes, no me caso.

-¿Tan grave es? –dijo, calculador.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Está bien. Si me lo pones así –comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-Ah, cállate –dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Queréis dejar de aporrear la puerta de una vez? –grité con voz de ogro al mismo tiempo que abría.

Ante mí estaban las tres y todas se callaron, sorprendidas in fraganti: Esme, Alice y una Renée con cara de jetlag, pero al parecer dispuesta a perder horas de sueño con tal de verme probar el traje de novia.

-Hola, mamá –dije.

Mi madre fue la primera en hablar y actuar. Corrió a abrazarme y a darme dos besos.

-Bella, enhorabuena. No sabes cuánto me alegro de ver que te casas. ¡Y con Edward! El hombre perfecto.

Esme puso su mirada más dulce y sonrió.

-Así que al final os casáis. Cuando me lo ha dicho Alice esta mañana no podía creerlo. Es maravilloso –miró de reojo mi anillo y yo levanté la mano y se lo mostré a todas. Renée lanzó una exclamación al verlo.

-Bella, es precioso.

-¿A qué sí? Eso mismo dije yo anoche –comentó Alice.

-Sí, lo es –añadió Esme.

Pensé: "como si tú no tuvieras nada que ver". Pero pronuncié un "gracias" en voz baja que iba dirigido sobre todo a ella. Sin su intervención, no estaría a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida, sintiéndome feliz por ello y sabiendo, además, que era lo que Edward y yo queríamos.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Alice-, es maravilloso, perfecto, de diamantes auténticos y carísimo, como debe ser, y ahora, ¿cuándo salimos para Florencia?

Si mis ojos hubieran lanzado rayos láser, Alice hubiera caído fulminada en aquel instante. Pero pensé en algo mejor que eso. Iba a hacer lo que quería desde el principio y, ni ella, ni mi madre ni ninguna otra persona iban a hacerme cambiar de planes.

-No puede ser ahora, Alice. Edward y yo tenemos que ir a la iglesia para concretar algunos detalles de la boda.

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio incómodo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Renée.

-Aplazamos lo del vestido hasta que volvamos de la iglesia.

Alice evaluó la expresión de mi rostro con cuidado. Renée hizo lo mismo. Esme, en cambio, decidió darme un respiro.

-Claro, Bella, perdona. A veces, estamos tan emocionadas que…

-Quizás te estamos agobiando demasiado –dijo Renée.

-Podemos esperar –concluyó Alice.

Cerré la puerta después de convencerlas de que necesitaba un poco de espacio y busqué a Edward. Traidor. Había abandonado la habitación y se había escondido en el cuarto de baño. Me lanzó una sonrisa sexi desde la ducha.

-Así que, ¿ya no hace falta que te acompañe a Florencia?

-Si Aro nos casa esta misma mañana, huimos a Brasil juntos.

La sonrisa de Edward era para enmarcarla.

A la puerta de la iglesia, había una furgoneta con las puertas de atrás abiertas. Dentro había cuadros empaquetados. Como para confirmarlo, dos operarios, cargados con uno bastante grande, salieron en aquel momento de la iglesia. Cruzamos toda la nave. Ya cerca de la sacristía, nos topamos casi de bruces con Aro, que salía de la misma. La puerta estaba abierta y el interior parecía más revuelto que nunca, con muebles movidos de sitio y cuadros aquí y allá. Esperaba que nos hiciera pasar al interior, pero en lugar de ello, nervioso, entrecerró la puerta tras él y nos atendió en la puerta. Esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-¡Mis novios! Bueno, ya sé que no hay boda pero para mí siempre seréis… -bromeó al vernos.

-Padre, hemos decidido casarnos –dijo Edward.

Aro me miró inmediatamente a mí como si quisiera confirmar la información de mi boca.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, padre. Lo hemos decidido así.

La mirada de Aro se detuvo un instante en mi mano y vio el anillo. Nada pasaba desapercibido a aquel cura. Reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Sí, padre. De hecho, quisiéramos adelantar la boda. ¿Es posible casarnos esta misma mañana?

Aro me miró como si le acabaran de decir que había que arrancarle una muela.

-¿Esta mañana? Imposible. Tengo todo el día ocupado. –Hizo una pausa, parecía nervioso-. De hecho, quizás fuera mejor que os casarais al volver a Nueva York. Os veo muy tornadizos, especialmente a ti, Bella.

¿Era aquel el mismo Aro de siempre? ¿El que adoraba la idea de casarnos? No lo parecía. Estaba tenso, parecíamos estar molestando, nos miraba con disgusto.

-Pero, padre…

-Esta mañana me es imposible atenderos. Y tampoco debería atenderos mañana. En realidad, creo que deberíais dejar Volterra y acabar vuestras vacaciones en Florencia. Y luego en NY, tranquilamente, os casáis. Puedo recomendaros un par de iglesias. Estas cosas hay que tomarlas con calma.

-Padre ¿está o no está en pie la boda? Creía que teníamos la iglesia reservada y habíamos pagado -dijo Edward.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé, pero no es bueno precipitarse.

-Padre, queremos casarnos –dije.

Aro me miró largamente.

-Está bien, pero hoy imposible. Venid mañana por la mañana y hablaremos. Quizás encuentre un hueco.

El padre Aro nos acompañó hacia la nave central a medida que hablaba, alejándonos de la puerta de la sacristía, como si tuviera prisa por deshacerse de nosotros. Había algo muy extraño en su actitud. Los operarios, vestidos de blanco, se cruzaron con nosotros y entraron. Dejaron la puerta abierta por completo. Mi curiosidad había alcanzado su punto culminante y deseaba hacer tiempo.

-Padre, ¿no me dijo que podía enseñarle a Edward los cuadros?

-Hoy es imposible, hija mía. Es un día muy ajetreado para mí y es mal momento.

Oí voces que provenían de la interior de la sacristía. Aro, cada vez más nervioso, intentaba deshacerse de nosotros.

-Qué cuchichea allá, padre –escuchamos la voz cascada de Don Bruno. Instantes después, su rostro regordete surgía en la puerta. Se secaba el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo.

-Pero si son… Diablos, Aro, ¿aún no los has casado?

-No, Bruno, al final no se casan -suspiró Aro. Parecía incómodo.

-Pero si…-quise decir pero Aro me hizo callar.

-Me ha parecido oír que querían ver los cuadros –Don Bruno sonrió ampliamente. Su sonrisa no me gustó. Tenía algo… inquietante-. ¿Los ha visto ya usted, señorita Swan?

-Sí –dije, de manera tímida. Quizás debería haber mentido, pero miento tan mal.

-¿Y usted, señor Cullen?

-No hay ninguna necesidad.

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia. ¿Verdad que no, Aro?

-Claro que no –respondió Aro, su voz apenas audible. Estaba pálido.

Don Bruno nos hizo una señal para que le acompañáramos.

-A Aro le encanta enseñar los cuadros, aunque no sé si debería… Al conde no le gusta, ¿verdad que no, Aro? Sin embargo, en este caso, quizás deberíamos hacer una excepción. La pareja bien lo merece. Podemos explicarle al conde lo mucho que el señor Cullen se parece a su antepasado. Le encantará saberlo.

Don Bruno comenzó a bajar las escaleras del sótano, seguido de Aro, Edward y yo.

Al llegar abajo, me sorprendí. La disposición de los cuadros había cambiado. Además, yo hubiera jurado que faltaban algunos. Como para confirmarlo, los dos operarios estaban moviendo uno de ellos. Permanecimos en silencio mientras lo cargaban y se lo llevaban por las escaleras.

-El conde quiere colgar algunos en su mansión del lago di Como –dijo Don Bruno.

-Me parece genial –dije-. No deberían estar guardados.

Edward había comenzado a contemplar uno de las pinturas que estaba a la vista. Debía tener más de cuatrocientos años, a juzgar por el estilo. Era muy pequeña.

-Un Fray Angélico –me susurró, con devoción. Yo estaba muy cerca de él y fui la única que lo oí.

-Ayer había un Rafael.

Aro dio un respingo y me volví sorprendida. Don Bruno lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo. Yo recibí la misma mirada. Cuando Edward se volvió, en cambio, Don Bruno habló con voz meliflua.

-Seguramente fue un error. Aquí abajo nunca hemos tenido un Rafael, ¿verdad, Aro?

-No, claro que no –dijo él-. En realidad, era una imitación.

-A Aro le gusta presumir del arte que hay en Volterra, pero suele exagerar –dijo Don Bruno.

Allí estaba pasando algo raro. Edward miraba los cuadros con una admiración casi devota y Don Bruno estaba lívido, sin apartar los ojos de él.

-¿Entiende usted mucho de arte, señor Cullen?

-Me gusta el arte –dijo.

-Pero no es un experto en pintura –añadí yo rápidamente. Edward me miró con extrañeza porque, en realidad, sabía muchísimo de pintura. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que Don Bruno lo supiera, no sé por qué, y me arriesgué a mentir, aunque no fuera lo mío-. Lo de Edward es la música, y la medicina, claro.

Sostuve la mirada de Don Bruno. Sospeché que no había creído ninguna de mis palabras. Edward se acercó a mí, pasó un brazo por mi cintura y se dirigió a él.

-Bella tiene razón, la pintura no es lo mío. No sabría distinguir un buen cuadro de una mala imitación, menos aún sabría distinguir a Rafael. Y Bella sabe menos arte que yo.

Edward mentía mucho mejor que yo, y Don Bruno se relajó visiblemente.

-Sabes, Aro, es una lástima que no se casen. Hacen buena pareja. Me encantaría verlos darse el "sí, quiero". No serían cómo esos matrimonios modernos, sino como los antiguos: "para toda la vida".

Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al oír la última frase. Como si fuera una advertencia.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, Edward. Tu madre y la mía nos estarán esperando.

-Sí, creo que será mejor que se vayan –dijo Aro.

-Qué lástima. Tan pronto -dijo Don Bruno-. Vuelvan cuando quieran.

Edward y yo caminamos unos minutos en silencio de vuelta a casa. Por fin, Edward soltó lo que rondaba en su mente.

-La colección de cuadros del conde Vulturi debería estar en un museo. He visto pocas veces en tan poco espacio, obras de tanto valor –Hizo una pausa-. Es extraño. He reconocido una obra que, creía, estaba desaparecida. Debe ser un fallo de memoria.

Apresuré el paso y me abracé a él. No quería seguir hablando de los cuadros. Había algo "peligroso" en ellos. Edward continuó, sin embargo, como para sí mismo.

-O quizás, no sé, quizás Aro tenga razón y debamos alejarnos de Volterra

Ni hablar. Íbamos a casarnos al día siguiente. En Volterra. Ahora que sabía lo que quería, nadie iba a interponerse en mi camino y menos que nadie, unos cuadros, aunque valieran millones.

-Necesito comprar ese traje de novia -dije.

-Si Aro no quiere casarnos.

-Mañana nos casará –dije, convencida. Edward sonrió.

-¿Vas a obligarle a hacerlo?

-Si se atreve a decirme que no, le mandaré a Alice.

Edward rió y me abrazó.

-Anda, vamos a por ese vestido que parece haberte gustado tanto y yo buscaré también uno para mí. Mañana nos casaremos y el sábado estaremos en Brasil disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, lejos de Volterra, tal como nos ha recomendado Aro.

-Hum, me encanta ese plan.

Fuimos a Florencia en tres coches alquilados. Al llegar allí, nos dividimos. Rosalie, que también quería ver el vestido, Alice, Renée, Esme y yo, por un lado. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Charli por otro. No sé dónde irían ellos. Nosotras fuimos directas a la boutique de Armani. Las sorprendió mi prisa repentina.

-Creía que habías tenido tus dudas sobre el matrimonio –dijo Rosalie, mirándome con suspicacia.

-Sí, pero las he resuelto. Ahora no puedo esperar al momento de subir al altar.

-Tu padre va a sentirse feliz –dijo mamá.

Ese fue el primer momento en que dudé de la decisión de fugarme con Edward. Charli se quedaría desilusionado. Pobre papá.

El segundo momento, fue al experimentar la tela del traje sobre mi piel. Mientras la dependienta de la boutique me ayudaba a vestirme, comprendí que quería caminar de blanco del brazo de Charli y ver a Edward junto al altar devorándome con la mirada mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-¡Bella! Estás preciosa –dijo Esme cuando volví al salón.

-Edward se volverá loco al verte –dijo Alice, como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-Sin duda -completó Rosalie.

La dependienta sostenía unas agujas en las manos pero sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-No necesita ningún retoque –dijo-. Te acopla como si lo hubieran hecho a tu medida.

Me miré en el espejo y lo que vi me gustó. Una alegría feroz se apoderó de mí. Había tenido tantas dudas, pero todas se habían disipado. Quería hacer esto. Más que nunca. Y ni Aro ni nadie iban a lograr impedirlo.

Del vestido fuimos a hacer unas compras de última hora y luego nos sentamos a comer en una pizzería. Rosalie, suspicaz, me miró.

-Algo ha cambiado en ti, Bella.

-Está claro lo que es –dijo Alice-. Lleva un anillo de oro blanco y diamantes. Eso cambia a cualquiera.

-Dudo que sea sólo eso –dijo Renée. Me sonrió-. Siempre fuiste igual, mi niña. Si algo no te convence, es inútil intentar que lo hagas, pero si eres tú la que se convence de ello, eres la primera en lanzarte al vacío. Lo sé, hija, eres una maravillosa y tenaz cabezota. Por eso Edward es perfecto para ti. Te comprende mejor que nadie.

Mi teléfono lanzó un bip. El mensaje decía "¿Dónde estás? Te echo de menos". Era de Edward. "Yo a ti también", escribí y añadí el nombre y la dirección de la pizzería. "¿Vienes?", agregué. Envié el mensaje. Al cabo de dos minutos tenía la respuesta. "Charli quiere comer en un restaurante que está demasiado lejos del tuyo. Pero luego lo dejo con papá y te busco. ¿Puedes reservarme la tarde?". "¿Bromeas?, no deseo otra cosa que pasarla contigo", respondí. "Eso es genial. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Te recojo en dos horas".

-Bella, ¿qué tiene tu teléfono de interesante? –preguntó Alice.

-¿No lo sospechas? Intercambia mensajes con Edward –dijo Rosalie.

-Ajá. ¿Nos abandonas, querida? –dijo Renée.

La miré, sintiéndome culpable.

-Vamos, Renée, déjalos ahora que pueden estar todo el tiempo juntos por fin. Tanto lo hemos deseado y planeado las dos que ahora no vamos a impedírselo –sonrió Esme e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con ella y conmigo.

-Pues ahora vamos a tener que conspirar para que nos hagan abuelas pronto –continuó la broma Renée.

-¡Mamá!

Madres, suegras, cuñadas, amigas… Todas iguales cuando se trata de arreglar tu vida. Por suerte, Edward me libró enseguida de todas ellas. Tal como había prometido, me recogió a las dos horas. Iba bien vestido, con un pantalón y una camisa que marcaban su figura, alta, delgada, esbelta y masculina. Sonrió al verme, se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarme ni un instante.

-¿Tienes ya tu traje de novia?

-Lo entregarán mañana a primera hora en Volterra.

-Mmm. Estarás guapísima –dijo, simplemente, y me besó.

-¿Y tú? –pregunté.

-Iré vestido.

-Eso ya lo sé. No creo que vayas desnudo.

-La desnudez la dejamos para después de la boda. -Me miró intensamente y me besó otra vez. Me retuvo en sus brazos-. ¿Te das cuenta de que si todo nos sale bien, ésta es nuestra última noche de solteros?

-Sí –dije y callé, incapaz de seguir hablando por la emoción.

-Me gustaría celebrarlo contigo. Nosotros dos, a solas.

-¿Así que esa es la sorpresa? ¿Y qué habías previsto?

-Nuestra segunda cita. La tercera tendrá que ser después de casarnos –sonrió sinuosamente y yo reí al escucharle. Era imposible permanecer seria con él.

-¿Y en qué consistirá nuestra segunda cita?

Edward tapó mis ojos con su mano y me besó otra vez.

-¿Me dejas sorprenderte? –Susurró en mi oído-. Por de pronto, voy a llevarte a cenar. Pero no te voy a decir dónde, aún.

-¿Y luego?

-Tengo entradas para la ópera.

-Tampoco me vas a decir cuál ¿Y luego?

-La noche es larga, Bella.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima y ya sabéis que me encanta recibir comentarios y responderlos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Os quiero y os hecho de menos cómo no. **

**Ante todo, muchas gracias a Saha Denali, Maya Cullen Masen, Vampire Princess, Eviita Cullen, Nelly'-Nellia, Idta, BellsCullen, Perl Rose Swan, vanezhittacullen2, Paoliiz B. Masen, marie ann withlock cullen, Pau Mesen Cullen Salvatore y paola cullen por sus reviews animándome y haciendo comentarios sobre la historia. Gracias también a todas las que leéis por estar ahí e interesaros por la historia. Hacéis que merezca la pena. **

**Creo que todos vais sabiendo ya que Don Bruno es un elemento peligroso y Aro ¿? No puedo desvelarlo sin cargarme parte de la intriga. Por otro lado, Edward y Bella siguen felices, en su mundo maravilloso de amor. No les durará mucho más tiempo. Los acontecimientos van a precipitarse, aunque no en este capítulo. **

**Un saludo, gracias otra vez y os dejo con la historia, que es lo que importa. **

_-¿Y en qué consistirá nuestra segunda cita?_

_Edward tapó mis ojos con su mano y me besó otra vez. _

_-¿Me dejas sorprenderte? –Susurró en mi oído-. Por de pronto, voy a llevarte a cenar. Pero no te voy a decir dónde, aún. _

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Tengo entradas para la ópera. _

_-Tampoco me vas a decir cuál ¿Y luego?_

_-La noche es larga, Bella._

**Capítulo 8.-**

Comenzamos por hacer visita turística a la basílica de la Santa Croce, una importante iglesia gótica y fotografié a Edward asomando su cara y su pelo revuelto tras una columna renacentista del claustro. Aquella iba a ser una de mis fotos predilectas. Edward me sonreía y me miraba con un amor que nunca creí posible.

-La voy a hacer ampliar para que ocupe una pared entera en mi habitación.

Edward rio, se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-A partir de mañana me tendrás en persona para ti sola.

-Ya te tengo –me mordí los labios.

-Pero mañana podrás decir, con todo el derecho, que soy tuyo en cuerpo y alma. ¿Para qué quieres una fotografía mía?

-Quizás me la lleve al trabajo, o la guarde en mi cartera, para poder mirarte cada cinco minutos.

Edward volvió a reír.

-Pobres de tus alumnos. –Cambió de tema-. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-¿Pasear?

-Buena idea. Dicen que el barrio es muy típico. Además, el restaurante que he reservado está cerca.

Paseamos por las callejuelas del barrio, uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad, lleno de tiendas artesanales y restaurantes. Seguí poniendo a prueba la cámara de mi móvil y aprendí el italiano necesario para pedir que nos hicieran una foto juntos. Llegamos al restaurante, una trattoria familiar cuyo personal nos trató con una amabilidad exquisita. La mano de Edward se posaba con frecuencia en la mía y el camarero no dejó de fijarse en mi anillo.

-¿Prometida?

-Sí –le respondí con una sonrisa. Era un chico muy joven de cabello negro y ondulado y ojos muy oscuros.

-Bello anillo. ¿Italiano?

Reí.

-Sí.

-Una joya preciosa pero no tanto como usted. Y tiene una bella risa, también. Novio afortunado.

Miró a Edward que sonrió.

-Gracias. Lo soy.

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-Anda, trae más agua, por favor –dijo Edward.

El chico me miró con el rostro encendido.

-Disculpe la señora si la he molestado. Perdone. A veces no sé qué me digo –tartamudeó un poco.

-No importa. –Lo miré: era muy joven, quizás no había cumplido siquiera los dieciocho años. Seguí un impulso-. Mañana. Nos casamos mañana. –sonreí.

-¡Enhorabuena! –exclamó. Caminó hacia atrás. Edward lo miró seriamente-. Ahora traigo el agua, señor.

Se fue casi corriendo a las cocinas.

-¿Edward? Es solo un crío, no lo agobies.

Pero Edward mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

Poco después, un hombre cuarentón se acercó a nuestra mesa. Se parecía al camarero que nos había atendido. Debían ser familia.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la curiosidad de mi hijo si les ha molestado. En cualquier caso, enhorabuena y permítame invitarles con nuestro mejor champagne.

Creo que enrojecí mientras el muchacho traía una botella y nos servía.

-No quiero ser el centro de atención –dije.

-Ya lo eres –sonrió, divertido, Edward.

-En efecto, no necesito serlo más. Deberíamos irnos –dije, probando apenas mi copa.

-Tenemos tiempo, Bella. Podemos coger un taxi hasta el teatro.

-La noche es agradable para caminar.

-Como quieras.

Edward fue a pagar pero el dueño quiso invitarnos y nos acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer conocerles. Hablen bien de nosotros en América.

Fuimos paseando hasta el teatro Verdi.

-¿Qué vamos a ver?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Dejará de serlo en cuanto lleguemos al teatro.

-Aun así. Quiero ver tu cara.

-Dímelo ahora.

-No.

-Nunca he estado en la ópera.

-Creo que te gustará.

Se llamaba Tosca y era una tragedia italiana ambientada en tiempos de Napoleón.

Y en efecto, me entusiasmó. Salí llorando del teatro.

-Pero Bella, ¿qué pasa, amor mío?

-Que es preciosa, y es tan triste: ella muere al final y él también y… Es tan bonita la escena en la que él escribe la carta y se despide de la vida, y cuando se encuentran y cuando ella se lamenta porque ella siempre ha vivido del arte y el comisario quiere aprovecharse de ella y cuándo… y comisario, qué malvado es pero tenía una voz… Oh, Edward, es toda ella perfecta.

Edward reía.

-Ya sé que soy una cursi ridícula –dije, repentinamente, sin dejar de llorar.

-No, eso jamás. Suele suceder con la ópera, y más con ésta.

Y me besó. Allí, en mitad de la calle, a la puerta del teatro, mientras todo el mundo salía y nos rodeaba por todas partes, Las emociones, que había vivido unos instantes antes en la ópera, dieron alas a mis sentimientos por él. La llovizna que estaba cayendo y arreciaba poco a poco se mezcló con mis lágrimas. A nuestro alrededor se abrieron varios paraguas. Reí, sin dejar de llorar.

-Eres imposible, Bella –dijo y me volvió a besar.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos o nos mojaremos –dije, mientras entretejía mis dedos en su cabello revuelto y ahora húmedo y él dibujaba una sonrisa espléndida. Me miraba como si yo fuera lo único que mereciera su atención en una calle repleta y ajetreada.

Tuvimos suerte y al cabo de medio minuto, logramos parar un taxi. Éste nos llevó hasta nuestro coche, en las afueras. Había parado de llover. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –pregunté-. ¿A casa?

-No.

-¿Otra sorpresa?

-Si el tiempo lo permite, sí.

Cruzamos el río y ascendimos por una calle que serpenteaba. Edward conducía muy seguro, como si hubiera estudiado bien el recorrido. Aquel hombre era un pozo de sorpresas. Una vez arriba, Edward vendó mis ojos.

-¿Y esto?

-Ahora lo verás.

Me llevó de la mano. El aire era fresco en comparación con la tarde, pero no hacía frío. Había bastante silencio, como si toda la gente se hubiera retirado a sus casas al comenzar a llover.

Nos detuvimos. Edward había conseguido que estuviera expectante, intrigada.

-¿Puedo, ya? –dirigí una mano al pañuelo.

-Espera, yo te lo quitaré.

Pero no lo hizo aún, en lugar de ello, sus labios sorprendieron los míos con un beso lento, suave. Mientras acariciaba mi boca con la suya, quitó lentamente la venda que me cubría.

-Y ahora mira.

Ante mí, desde la colina en la que estábamos, se abría una bellísima panorámica del centro histórico de Florencia y del río que lo cruzaba. Pude reconocer fácilmente los lugares iluminados que habíamos recorrido esta tarde y dos días antes: el puente viejo, la plaza de la señoría con el reloj del ayuntamiento iluminado, la basílica, la catedral… Edward se situó detrás de mí, me abrazó por la espalda y sumergió su cara en mi pelo.

-Edward, gracias por el día de hoy.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptar ser mi esposa mañana, mejor dicho, hoy –le oí reír quedamente.

-En efecto, el reloj del ayuntamiento parece de acuerdo contigo. Es viernes.

-Sí, y para celebrarlo, te invito a un café en una cafetería que hay justo detrás de nosotros.

-Me parece bien. Pero no quiero llegar tarde a casa. Mañana no quiero tener ojeras en mi boda.

Edward volvió a reír despacio y depositó un beso en mi hombro.

-¿Ojeras? ¿Qué es eso? Tú siempre estás perfecta.

-Edward, no te burles de mí.

-Mi futura esposa no se ve claramente a sí misma.

Al día siguiente, Edward me despertó con un beso. Estaba completamente vestido. Olía muy bien, pensé mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello y lo atraía hacia mí. Murmuré algunos deseos algo subidos de tono en su oído.

-No, no más sexo hasta que seas mía del todo.

Abrí los ojos por completo.

-¡Aro! ¡No tenemos aún hora para la ceremonia! ¿Qué hora es?

Edward rió.

-Casi hora de ir a comer –Debí poner una cara de absoluto terror, porque se apresuró a añadir-. He hablado ya con Aro. Nos casará a las siete.

-¿Te costó convencerle?

-No. Hoy parecía más que dispuesto. Ese cura es un misterio. Nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar. Por cierto, ya no había cuadros en la sacristía. Don Bruno y sus operarios tampoco estaban. Y me acompañó al sótano. Me estuvo mostrando todos sus tesoros.

-Don Bruno le saca de sus casillas, me temo –dije.

-Sí, creo que al final resultará ser eso.

-¿Viste el Rafael? –pregunté.

-No. Tampoco me atreví a preguntar. Después de la cara que pusieron ayer él y su amigo…

-¿Qué te parecen los cuadros?

-Es una gran colección. Muy variopinta. Y muy valiosa.

-Ese conde Vulturi que es igual a ti debió ser un gran mecenas –le guiñé el ojo-. Debes ser su descendiente.

Edward rió. Se había sentado a mi lado, en la cama.

-La sangre tira y, al parecer, me trajo aquí para casarme. -Su mirada se volvió oscura y su voz se hizo más grave. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó.

-Habías dicho que no más sexo hasta que nos casemos, Además, creo que debo levantarme –dije-. Una boda es una boda. Tengo que estar perfecta. Por cierto, ¿Cómo nos desharemos de todos?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres deshacerte de ellos de verdad? Ya le damos una lección a Alice cambiando el día.

Me miré en el espejo del cuarto de baño y pensé en Charli. En la desilusión que se llevaría si no me acompañaba al altar. Salí a la habitación. Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama.

-Se trata de hacer lo que nosotros queremos, ¿no? -dije.

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Y tú quieres…?

-No, piensa que es lo que quieres tú –me interrumpió.

Lo miré dubitativa pero tarde dos segundos en decidirme. Sí, quería caminar del brazo de Charli.

-Creo que quiero que lo sepan. Especialmente papá. Quiero que me lleve al altar.

La boca de Edward se abrió en una sonrisa, amplia, espectacular.

-Y yo quiero contemplarte desde allí y recibirte de manos de él. Y quiero que mis padres me vean hacerlo, sobre todo mamá.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos a ver cómo se toman el cambio de planes.

**En fin, a ver qué os parece. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: **

**Advertencias: los personajes te Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Un saludo a todos. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis y especialmente a Idta, BellsCullens, perl rose swan, Saha Denali, vanezhitacullen2, Vampire Princess, mary ann withlock cullen, Nelly'-Neliia, Annie Cullen por sus comentarios. **

**Sé que he estado desaparecida una semana pero espero compensaros con este capítulo.**

_Me miré en el espejo del cuarto de baño y pensé en Charli. En la desilusión que se llevaría si no me acompañaba al altar. Volví a la habitación. Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama. _

_-Se trata de hacer lo que nosotros queramos, ¿no? -dije. _

_-Sí –respondió. _

_-¿Y tú quieres…?_

_-No, piensa que es lo que quieres tú –me interrumpió. _

_Quería caminar del brazo de mi padre por el pasillo central de la iglesia, como una novia formal. _

_-Creo que quiero que lo sepan. Especialmente papá. Quiero que me lleve al altar. _

_La boca de Edward se abrió en una sonrisa, amplia, espectacular. _

_-Y yo quiero contemplarte desde allí y recibirte de manos de él. Y quiero que mis padres me vean hacerlo, sobre todo mamá. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Vamos a ver cómo se toman el cambio de planes. _

**Capítulo 9**

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpieron nuestros planes.

-¿Os venís de excursión con nosotros? –La voz era de Alice.

-No, esperad. Edward y yo tenemos que contaros algo importante.

Abrí la puerta y vi el rostro sorprendido de mi amiga. Unía sus manos emocionada. Luego me abrazó.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mejor cuando estéis todos.

-Podías llamarlos, Alice –dijo Edward, a mi lado-Nosotros acudimos al salón en diez minutos.

-¿No puedo tener un adelanto?

Edward rió.

-No, hermanita. Si no lo contarás tú a todos y queremos hacerlo nosotros.

-Me tenéis intrigada. Ahora los busco y acudimos –respondió ella y, dándose la vuelta, se marchó andando como si fuera una bailarina.

Charli y Renée fueron los últimos en entrar en el salón. Edward y yo, de pie, soportábamos nuestros nervios lo mejor que podíamos.

-Bueno, pues parece que ya estamos todos. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos teníais que decir? –preguntó papá.

Edward y yo nos miramos indecisos un instante, ¿Quién de los dos empezaba? Edward se lanzó a la piscina.

-Bella y yo queríamos daros una noticia.

-¿No estarás embarazada? –preguntó Renée.

-Mamá, no ha dado tiempo –respondí, irritada.

Edward, detrás de mí, me estrechó la cintura y añadió:

-Si fuera verdad, serían días y no lo sabríamos aún. –Pensé, preocupada, que el primer día no habíamos utilizado protección-. No, la noticia es mucho menos espectacular. Vamos a adelantar la fecha de la boda.

-¿Cómo? Pero si faltan sólo tres días, eso quiere decir que…

-Que nos casamos hoy –completé la frase. Edward me abrazó más fuerte y me besó con suavidad en el cuello.

Esme y Renée se levantaron de la silla. Pasados los primeros segundos de sorpresa, sus rostros se animaron.

-¡Oh, oh, oh, y lo decís ahora! ¿Queréis que nos dé un infarto? –Preguntó mamá, al tiempo que se acercaba a mí, cogía mis manos y me miraba de arriba abajo; al parecer, satisfecha de lo que veía-. Mi niña se ha hecho mayor, ¿cuándo ha ocurrido?

-Eso debería preguntárselo yo. Después de todo, siempre ha sido mi niña y no la tuya. –dijo Charli que se había levantado y esperaba detrás de mamá. Me dio un beso y me rodeó con sus brazos, apartando a mi madre. Miró a Edward, que acababa de recibir el abrazo de Carlisle-. Supongo que tú eres el culpable de que haya crecido en una semana más que en diez años. Eres un gran tipo, pero también eres un ladrón de hijas. Dios, ¿Hace una semana no salíais juntos y hoy pierdo a Bella? No he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme.

Edward estrechó con fuerza su mano y me guiñó un ojo. –Dice papá que yo también he madurado.

Carlisle sonrió y dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Edward. Me volví hacia mi padre que aún me tenía en sus brazos.

-Papá, sé que es precipitado, como bien dices, pero me gustaría que me llevaras al altar.

-Hija, será un placer –dijo, mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

Estaba muy emocionado. De hecho, una lágrima pugnaba por salir de sus ojos y él intentaba retenerla como fuera. Le di una palmadita en la espalda y después un abrazo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, como cuando era pequeña y me llevaba en brazos.

Edward abrazaba en aquel momento a su madre, que lloraba de emoción. Emmett esperaba impaciente su turno. Jasper también. Cuando Esme se apartó para dejarle espacio, le dio un abrazo de oso enorme a Edward, tanto que casi le corta la respiración.

-Suéltalo ya, Emmett, le necesito vivo.

-Mira tú, los que no se querían casar, y ahora no pueden esperar tres días.

Rosalie me separó de mi padre.

-Perdona Charli, pero yo también necesito abrazar a la novia.

Recorrí los rostros de mi familia. Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor y esbozaban grandes sonrisas de felicidad. Todos, excepto Alice, cuya cara estaba lívida. No se había movido de su asiento.

-¿Alice? –pregunté, y me dirigí hacia ella. No me respondió, sino que salió como una flecha en dirección a su habitación.

-Lo haces para fastidiarme ¿verdad?

La seguí y me cerró la puerta de su cuarto en las narices.

-Alice, intenta comprenderlo.

-No, no lo comprendo y no pienso ir.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Jasper llegó también en aquel momento.

-Traquila, Bella. Hablaré con ella.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Jasper suspiró pero consiguió trasmitirme su calma. Es el hombre más pacífico y sereno de cuántos conozco.

-Bella, ya sabes cómo es, yo creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos tranquila un tiempo. –Me dijo.

Se volvió hacia Edward como esperando confirmación y éste miró a Esme, que también había acudido y era casi la que mejor la conocía de todos nosotros.

-¿Qué piensas, mamá?

-Me temo que tu hermana necesita asimilar la noticia. Dentro de unas horas quizás sea más fácil hacerla salir.

Nos fuimos de excursión a un pueblecito cercano y nos sentamos a comer en uno de sus restaurantes. La conversación derivó pronto hacia nuestra boda y hacia lo que haríamos después de casarnos.

-¿Y la luna de miel? ¿Dónde pensáis pasarla? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Eso –coincidió Emmett-. ¿Pensáis seguir con nosotros en Italia o habéis encontrado un nidito de amor donde no despertéis a los demás con vuestros gritos?

-¡Emmett! Eso no es cierto. Además, la casa es grande y nuestras habitaciones están muy lejos unas de otras –dije.

-Pues, imagínate, con lo grande que es y se os oye.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? –respondí. Sentía calor en el rostro. Mi cara debía estar como un tomate.

-Ya basta –dijo Rosalie al tiempo que le daba un capón a Emmett.

-¡Ay!

-Para ruidoso, tú, Emmett –dijo Edward. Levantó la copa de champagne y brindó con él.

-Así se habla, hermano.

-Mientras estos dos hacen el tonto, cuéntame dónde vais, Bella –dijo Rosalie.

Miré a Edward y él puso una mano sobre la mía. Se volvió hacia su madre.

-Había pensado, mamá, que quizás no te importaría que usáramos tu isla…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la sugerencia de Edward. Había estado en isla Esme otras veces con Edward y con su familia. También habíamos ido con amigos. Era un lugar de ensueño.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron con complicidad.

-Nosotros estaremos recorriendo Europa, así que disponéis de ella hasta que terminen vuestras vacaciones.

Eso eran tres semanas. Saboreé de antemano la arena limpia y blanca, el agua transparente, y sobre todo, la casa –un diablillo en mi mente me recordó la inmensidad de la cama-. Suspiré. Todos rieron, incluyendo Edward.

-Bella ya está en isla Esme, Edward –comentó Emmett, partiéndose de risa mientras yo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-. Se educado y acompáñala.

-La acompañaré, pero no por educación. Digamos que será un inmenso placer ir con ella, de verdad. –Me cogió la mano-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Te parece bien en el primer avión que consiga?

Le dije que sí.

Cuando regresamos a Volterra, me dirigí otra vez a la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

-Alice, por favor, me gustaría que vinieras a mi boda –Supliqué, sin obtener respuesta.

Detrás de mí estaban Esme, Rosalie y Renée. Un poco más lejos, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Edward. Charli quería pasear y se había quedado en el jardín. Mi padre estaba en su mundo, lo que era raro tratándose de un policía. Saboreaba de antemano la idea de llevarme a la iglesia.

Volví a golpear –esta vez muy fuerte- la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Al no obtener respuesta, sentí como la sangre hervía en mis venas.

-¿Sabes que te digo? Haz lo que quieras. Si no quieres venir a mi boda, tú te lo pierdes.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de allí. Cualquier cosa menos seguir gritándole a alguien que no quería escuchar. Pero mi intento de huida fue bloqueado por Esme y Renée, que me empujaron de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

-Por favor, Bella, si no puedes tú, nadie podrá. Di que te disculpas.

-No, no pienso disculparme. Ella no se ha disculpado aún por organizar mi boda, ¡mi propia boda!, a mis espaldas.

-Cariño, ya sabes cómo es Alice.

-Pues tendrá que cambiar.

Dicho y hecho: di la vuelta y me dirigí llena de dignidad hacia mi habitación. En mi vida me había sentido más a gusto.

-Voy a vestirme. ¿Alguien me ayuda? –dije. Reconocí los pasos de Esme y Renée siguiendo los míos. Y luego, escuché tres violentos golpes en la puerta de Alice que lograron que me detuviera. Oí la voz de Rosalie. Sonaba encolerizada y especialmente dura.

-Escúchame bien, Alice Cullen. Vas a salir de allí ahora mismo o te arrepentirás de por vida. Tú mejor amiga se casa y tú eres su dama de honor. O sales, o te garantizo que no volveré a hablarte jamás. Yo no soy como Bella, que siempre te perdona.

Rosalie enojada no era asunto de tomar a broma. Alice pareció reaccionar.

Al escuchar los pasos tras la puerta, regresé. Unos segundos después, Alice descorrió el cerrojo y salió. Tenía cara de haber llorado. Mucho. La miré con algo de lástima. Parecía un perrillo mimoso y desamparado. Daban ganas de abrazarla.

- Ni se te ocurra. Si la abrazas, me enfadaré contigo, Bella. –Rosalie sentenció-. Tiene que aprender a respetarte.

-Lo siento –dijo Alice mirándome. ¿Lo sentía de verdad? ¿Seguro? Parecía más bien intimidada por Rosalie.

-Anda, Bella –dijo Rosalie-, vete ahora mismo, antes de que cometas el error de perdonárselo todo sin más. Yo lidiaré con ella.

Esme se acercó a su hija para consolarla, pero se detuvo. Rosalie atemorizaba cuando se ponía así. Pero era más que eso. Esme tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Alice.

-Te dejo con Rosalie, Alice –dijo-. Creo que te sentará bien, y Bella necesita mi ayuda. ¿Quieres que te maquille, querida? –añadió, dirigiéndose a mí.

Esme parecía una profesional. Se había traído un neceser en el que estaba toda su colección de pinturas y eligió una combinación de marrones que, según ella, estaban de moda y armonizaban con mis ojos y cabello. Luego, Renée y ella me ayudaron a ponerme el vestido que entró por mi cabeza y se amoldó a mi cuerpo como un guante después de abotonarlo en la espalda.

-Bella, me gusta aún más que cuando lo vi en la tienda –dijo mi madre.

-Y ahora hay que peinarte –dijo Esme y demostró su habilidad con mi pelo como antes la había mostrado con mi cara -¿Bien? –preguntó unos minutos después.

Mi transformación había terminado.

-Bella, pareces otra mujer, hija –dijo mamá.

Ya sólo faltaba ponerme los zapatos y mirarme en el espejo para ver el resultado final. Cuando lo hice, comprendí las palabras de mi madre.

-Esme, has hecho un trabajo fantástico. –Mi futura suegra se sintió halagada y sonrió.

-Venid las dos –continué. Ambas se acercaron y nos miramos las tres en el espejo. Las abracé por la cintura.

-Bella, estás guapísima –dijo Esme.

-Gracias a ti –Esme movió la mano quitándole importancia.

Di un par de vueltas, miré mi rostro y mi pelo, y suspiré satisfecha.

-Mi hijo se quedará boquiabierto.

-Cómo debe ser –escuché la voz de mi padre y me volví hacia él con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió a su vez y cogió mi mano entre las preguntará qué ha estado haciendo los últimos años, perdiendo el tiempo con unas y otras, sin amarte a ti.

Edward se había ido ya. Lo había visto marcharse desde la ventana de mi habitación, caminando solo, guapísimo con su traje chaqueta de color negro y luciendo una corbata gris. Daba igual como se vistiera. Me gustaba con traje, con una chaqueta de pana, con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, con bañador y hasta desnudo. Así era como me gustaba más, dijo el diablillo dentro de mi cabeza. Reprimí el pensamiento.

Así que, a las siete menos cuarto salí cogida del brazo de Charli y acompañada de todos los que quedaban en la casa incluida Alice que, cuando ya nos habíamos situado todos apareció de improviso. Aunque muy seria y sin su sonrisa habitual, iba vestida como dama de honor y ocupó muy digna su lugar sin una palabra.

Los italianos se paraban a contemplar nuestro cortejo y lanzaban exclamaciones del tipo "Qué novia más guapa" y otras muchas que no entendí. A pesar de ello, algunas me hicieron enrojecer porque "suponía" lo que significaban.

Al entrar en la oscura nave, tuve que acomodar los ojos a la penumbra, pero pronto distinguí a Edward junto al altar, de pie, un escalón por encima del pavimento de la iglesia, con las manos detrás de la espalda. El retablo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue, que se reflejaba indirectamente en su pelo cobrizo y le arrancaba destellos dorado rojizos. Me vio poco después de que yo lo viera a él y me miró con una intensidad mayor de la que hasta entonces había creído posible. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida y espléndida y poco después, parecieron susurrar un "estás preciosa" y un "te quiero". Yo le respondí moviendo los míos y susurrando las mismas palabras. En aquel momento, mi mayor deseo era pronunciar el sí delante del altar, en voz alta y fuerte, con emoción, como si fuera la palabra más importante de mi vida. En realidad, lo era.

Charli, a mi lado, caminaba con orgullo. Me alegré más que nunca de tener junto a mí a los dos hombres más importantes de mi existencia. El primero había cuidado de mí mientras crecía y maduraba; con el segundo quería pasar lo que me quedara de vida e, incluso, estar con él más allá de la muerte, si eso era posible. Entendí las palabras "amor eterno" como nunca las había entendido hasta entonces. El brillo en la mirada de Edward pareció conectar con mis pensamientos más íntimos. El sentía lo mismo que yo.

Ya en el altar, los dos nos detuvimos el uno en frente del otro. Quizás pasó un minuto o dos durante los cuales sólo nos mirábamos. La tos de Aro hizo que Edward y yo rompiéramos nuestro contacto visual, quizás demasiado largo para los que nos acompañaban, que sonrieron con comprensión.

-Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio. –Aro parecía feliz; en su salsa, como si casar parejas fuera su misión en la vida. Miró a Edward. - ¿Tiene los anillos?

-Sí –Edward sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se la entregó a Esme, que la abrió y se la mostró a Aro.

Escuchamos un portazo al fondo de la iglesia. Edward se volvió enfadado hacia la puerta. Yo también me volví, preguntándome quién entraba y por qué armaba tanto ruido.

-Oh, qué emocionante –resonó en la nave una voz cascada e inconfundible-. Pero si se están casando, nuestros amigos, el bastardo traidor Vulturi y su novia. ¿A qué se debe este cambio de planes, Aro? ¿No se casaban el domingo? ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿No sabes cuánto me gusta asistir a las bodas que celebras?

Aro se puso lívido y comenzó a temblar.

-Don Bruno, no le esperaba.

-Eso ya lo imagino.-Le vimos salir de entre las sombras. Llevaba puesto un traje chaqueta que debía costar miles de euros y una de sus manos estaba en los bolsillos. Edward le respondió:

-Yo no soy ningún Vulturi, por mucho que me parezca al conde del cuadro -Había mucho enfado en su voz-. Además, no está usted invitado a mi boda.

Don Bruno sacó la mano del bolsillo y la levantó en son de paz.

-¿Y por qué no? Quizás seamos familia, después de todo.

Clavó en Edward una mirada acerada. Apresé la mano de mi novio. Le rogué en voz baja que no respondiera.

-¿Y este tío quién es? –Dijo Emmett y atrajo la atención de Don Bruno-. Digo yo, ¿quién es usted para tratar con tanta familiaridad a mi hermano? Y usted no es familia porque yo no lo conozco de nada.

Dos hombres salieron de entre las sombras. Sus caras me resultaban conocidas de otros días. Vestían también traje y chaqueta y empuñaban sendos revólveres que apuntaban hacia nosotros. Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y miedo. Carlisle y Charli abrazaron a sus mujeres. Jasper corrió a proteger a Alice. Emmett intentó hacer lo mismo con Rosalie pero ésta dio dos pasos hacia adelante y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía dispuesta a entablar batalla. Don Bruno miró a Aro fijamente.

-¿Por qué no continúas con la ceremonia? No queríamos interrumpir.

Aro tembló aún más. Edward me abrazó. Todos, hasta Emmett, estaban quietos, asustados por las armas.

-Vamos, Aro –insistió Don Bruno, en tono de amenaza.

Aro carraspeó. Nos miró y comenzó a hablar con voz ronca y temblorosa.

-Edward, ¿quieres a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa para amarla, cuidarla y protegerla durante la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero –dijo Edward, los ojos fijos en mí. Me mantenía abrazada mientras hablaba, como si quisiera protegerme de Don Bruno y sus hombres.

-Y tú, Bella, ¿quieres a…? –Aro se detuvo y suspiró. Por Dios, no. Aquella no era la boda que yo hubiera elegido tener, a punta de pistola, pero quería casarme con Edward aunque sólo me sirviera para morir siendo su esposa. Aro levantó los ojos y miró a Don Bruno.

-No puedo seguir con esto. Don Bruno, usted me busca a mí, así que ¿por qué no deja en paz a estos dos jóvenes y a sus familias? Ellos no le han hecho ningún daño.

-Me gusta ver tus bodas –pronunció lentamente, Don Bruno, sílaba a sílaba. Los dos hombres pusieron el dedo en el gatillo y Edward me abrazó con más fuerza-. A estas alturas, padre Aro, me conoce lo suficiente para saberlo. Quiero asistir a sus bodas en persona y me molesta mucho que no me avise. Continúe –ordenó.

Aro suspiró y volvió a hablar, como si un gran peso cayera sobre sus hombros.

-Por favor, Don Bruno, pensaba pagarle.

-¡Y un cuerno! Te conozco bien, Aro. ¡Continúa!

Aro se sobresaltó al escuchar la orden.

-Sigamos, entonces. Bella, quieres…

Escuchamos un ruido en el fondo de la iglesia.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó don Bruno y empuñó el arma que debía de haber estado en su bolsillo segundos antes.

-¡Policía! Arrojen las armas al suelo y levanten las manos.

Pero los hombres de Don Bruno no obedecieron y dispararon a ciegas hacia la puerta de la iglesia. Se escuchó un grito en la oscuridad. Luego fuimos nosotros los que recibimos los disparos de la policía. Escuchamos dos, muy seguidos. Papá lanzó una maldición.

-¡Que aquí hay gente desarmada!

Edward me arrastró al suelo. Todos los demás siguieron nuestro ejemplo.

Sin embargo, los policías habían tenido una excelente puntería. Los dos hombres de Don Bruno se desplomaron como marionetas. Los disparos les habían alcanzado en el pecho. Su jefe tiró la pistola al suelo y levantó las manos.

-No disparen.

Un hombre vestido de manera informal avanzó hacia nosotros y otros diez de uniforme armados con fusiles nos rodearon. Comprobaron si los hombres de Don Bruno estaban con vida y esposaron a éste.

-¿Qué hacemos con los que no iban armados, inspector?

- Detengan al sacerdote. Está metido en esto hasta el cuello.

Aro no se resistió. El inspector se acercó a nosotros.

-Siento interrumpir la ceremonia, pero tienen que venir a la comisaría para que les interroguemos. –Hizo una seña a sus hombres y sus ojos se detuvieron en Edward-. ¿El conde Vulturi? Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Hace mucho que deseaba conocerle, señor. Y por cierto, queda usted detenido. –Se dirigió a sus hombres-. Ponedle las esposas. Puede ser peligroso.

Un policía comenzó a esposar a Edward que se resistió brevemente hasta que vio que aquello iba en serio.

-Pero –protesté-. Mi marido –aún no lo era, pero casi-, no es el conde Vulturi. Se llama Edward Cullen y es americano. Todos lo somos.

El inspector me miró. Lo odié con toda mi alma.

-Quizás la novia esté complicada y quizás no. Detenedla por si acaso.

Un policía joven se acercó y me puso las esposas.

-Lo siento mucho, señora –murmuró-. Este es un caso difícil y tenemos que andar con pies de plomo.

-¿Y de qué va? No pueden atropellar nuestros derechos de esta manera.

-Con la mafia por medio…

-Marco, deja de hablar con los detenidos –dijo el inspector. Añadió-: Todos los demás vendrán como testigos, pero vigiladlos bien y no confiéis en nadie.

-Pero esto es una vergüenza –exclamó Rosalie-. Iremos a protestar a la embajada americana.

- La interpol está avisada y pueden protestar cuánto quieran. Hay miles de millones de euros en juego y ya llevamos unos cuantos cadáveres por culpa de este caso.

Así fue como acabé en la comisaría, vestida de novia. Si, al menos, me hubiera casado de verdad. Pero no.

**Espero haber logrado vuestro perdón por el retraso**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twiligt no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos y muchas gracias a Roxa Cullen Halen, Nelly'-Neliia, vanezhittacullen2, perl rose swan, Vampire Princesss, BlairBassW, Paoliiz B Masen, Suiza-love, Saha Denali, cyg, astridnatica, RomyRob y nikol guerrero por sus comentarios. Animan mucho. También a las que tenéis la historia en favoritos y a las que os gusta leerla cada vez que se actualiza. Otra vez gracias, por estar allí, al otro lado. **

Capítulo 10.-

Me dejé caer sobre el suelo sucio y duro de la cárcel y Edward me rodeó con sus brazos. El vestido se iba a poner perdido, pero ¿qué más daría? Después de todo, la boda ya se había ido al traste.

Solo habían dos bancos allí dentro y estaban ocupados por nuestros vecinos de habitación: un total de ocho hombres que habían abierto ojos como platos al verme. Escondí mi cabeza en el cuello de Edward y los miré de reojo. Sus miradas seguían devorándome. Uno, más atrevido, con el pelo desaliñado y barba de varios días, me observó de arriba abajo, esbozó una sonrisa muy desagradable y me guiñó el ojo. Edward se dio cuenta.

-¡Eh, deja de mirar!

Pero el tipo no se amedrentó. Al contrario, miró a Edward desafiante.

-No vayas –le dije-. No soportaría separarme de ti ni un segundo-. Él no se movió de mi lado y me abrazó más fuerte, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso, presto a saltar de un momento a otro.

-Dime que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla -dije.

-Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero me temo que es muy real –respondió y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego, se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el suelo, y se aflojó la corbata. Volvió a abrazarme.

Protegida por Edward, me sentí con fuerzas para levantar la mirada y observarlo todo. La habitación en la que estábamos tendría unos treinta metros cuadrados y estaba rodeada de barrotes. Al otro lado de ellos había un policía sentado detrás de una mesa de despacho, que escribía en un ordenador y echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Tres de los tipos que estaban dentro con nosotros, sentados en un banco, se sonrieron entre sí, se hicieron comentarios al oído y lanzaron miradas fugaces hacia mí. Otro hombre dormitaba con su cabeza apoyada en los barrotes. El que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo, le despertó y nos señaló a Edward y a mí. El durmiente echó una carcajada y luego se encogió los hombros y volvió a dormirse. Quizás luego pensara que había soñado con una novia metida en la cárcel. Los otros tres tipos nos observaban de manera insolente. Eran jóvenes y vestían con descuido. Uno de ellos era el que había provocado a Edward.

-Me siento tan ridícula aquí, vestida de novia y en la cárcel, con todos esos tipos mirándome con descaro –Miré mi traje sucio.

-No es la clase de boda que yo esperaba.

-Ni siquiera ha llegado a ser una boda.

-Para mí, sí –sonrió -. He prometido amarte y serte fiel durante toda la vida.

-Yo no he llegado a prometerlo y no vale si no lo hacemos los dos.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza.

-Lástima. Aunque para mí no cambia nada. Lo he prometido libremente y, por tanto, la promesa me obliga ¿Tú me amas?

-Claro, pero, ¿acaso no te habría gustado oírme decir sí?

Su mirada se volvió intensa.

-Más, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, Bella. Pero nos casaremos cuando despertemos de esta pesadilla. Ten confianza.

-¿Cómo han podido pensar que eres el conde Vulturi? Supongo que te habrán confundido con el actual porque no creo que piensen en serio que eres el de hace quinientos años.

-Tal vez he viajado en el tiempo para estar siempre contigo.

Levanté la mirada y le vi sonreír.

-¿En serio? –pregunté, siguiéndole la broma.

-No, pero lo habría hecho, sin dudarlo un instante.

-Tampoco eres el conde Vulturi actual, no. Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si te conozco desde los catorce años…

-¡Edward Cullen! –Gritó un policía, que se acercó a los barrotes, hizo descorrer los cerrojos y abrió-. Acompáñeme a declarar.

-Eh, por favor, ¿y mi mujer? No la dejen sola aquí. Llévenla a un lugar más privado. –Edward se resistió y el policía, con la ayuda de otro, lo redujo, le puso las esposas y lo empujó.

-Vamos, ahora vendrán a por su mujer -dijo.

Apenas se hubo ido Edward, las miradas de los presos se volvieron más groseras si cabe.

Me arrinconé en una esquina y escondí mi cabeza entre la tela de mis faldas. Pasó una eternidad y nadie vino a por mí. Levanté los ojos con temor y vi que el tipo de la barba de había ido acercando lentamente. Apenas nos separaban dos metros.

-Aléjese de mí.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, bellisima? –Le oí decir, aunque no estaba segura porque su inglés tenía una horrible dicción. Dio un paso más hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de gritar para que el policía acudiera en mi ayuda, cuando oí un fuerte alboroto al otro lado de la puerta de madera por la que habíamos entrado. Escuché un grito de mujer e, inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió con violencia.

-Déjeme, soy capaz de caminar hacia la cárcel yo solita.

-¿Alice? –pregunté. Ella se movía con dignidad ofendida, y Marco, el policía que me había hablado en la iglesia, reprimía la risa mientras la conducía con las esposas puestas.

Apenas le hubieron abierto la puerta de la cárcel y quitado las esposas, Alice se precipitó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-Pero, ¿por qué te detienen?

-He armado un poco de escándalo allí fuera.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Pero, ¡no iba a consentir que estuvieras sola aquí dentro, sin Edward!

La miré y moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédula.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así.

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-Claro que sí.

Alice echó un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y se fijó en el tipo que me había estado molestando.

-Y tú, ¿qué miras?

El tipo retrocedió: increíble, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de uno y de otro, pero Alice enfadada podía ser como Rosalie, o peor. La abracé más fuerte.

-Yo también te quiero –me respondió. Me miró compungida-. ¿Me perdonarás por todo lo que te he hecho, Bella?

-Sí. Pero tendrás que prometerme no organizarme la vida por muchas tentaciones que tengas –suspiré.

-Es tan triste que no te hayas podido casar y que estés aquí en la cárcel, vestida de novia. ¿Te sientes mal?

Los nervios de las últimas dos horas comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Sentí el llanto ascendiendo por mi garganta y amenazando llenar mis ojos de lágrimas pero me detuve cuando vi que Marco, el policía, no se había ido y nos observaba con una sonrisa. Al encontrarse sus ojos con los míos, carraspeó.

-Creo que hay una mujer policía en la zona administrativa que suele tener ropa de repuesto. Veré qué puedo hacer.

A los diez minutos, Marco volvió con una bolsa de plástico.

-Tenga –me la dio a través de los barrotes.

-No me puedo cambiar aquí.

-Usted mire si es su talla y yo la llevaré donde se pueda cambiar.

Era mi talla –más o menos-, y Marco abrió la puerta de barrotes, me puso las esposas y me acompañó al baño. Salí de allí con una camiseta y unos vaqueros sobre mi cuerpo, y el vestido de novia doblado en mis manos.

-Traiga. No vuelva con él a la cárcel –me dijo Marco-, yo se lo guardaré. Se lo di y él se lo entregó a una mujer policía que me sonrió comprensiva.

Le tendí las manos a Marco para que me pusiera las esposas, pero él dudó.

-Si me promete no intentar fugarse, puede seguir sin ellas.

-Es usted todo un caballero, Marco.

-Es un placer ser amable cuando uno tiene en frente a una mujer hermosa y buena. Usted no es culpable de nada. Verá como todo se soluciona.

-Pero, ¿Por qué nos han detenido?

Marco se puso tenso.

-No puedo decírselo.

-Perdone, no quería ponerlo en un aprieto pero comprenda que me preocupa mucho lo que estará pasando ahora mi marido.

-Si es inocente, no tiene nada que temer.

Pero algo me dijo que Marco no creía que lo fuera. Habíamos llegado a la cárcel y me abrió; entré y él volvió a cerrar. Al hacerlo, me dirigió por última vez la palabra y lo hizo en voz baja.

-Disculpe que no la hayamos trasladado enseguida a un lugar más privado, pero es que tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas. Ha sido un día terrible. En cuanto empiece a despejarse la comisaría, le prometo que la cambio de sitio.

Alice me abrazó otra vez. Yo me encontraba inquieta. Suspiré y fui a sentarme en el rincón, tan familiar que ya parecía mío.

-Nadie me dice por qué estamos detenidos -dije.

Alice se dejó caer a mi lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Creen que Edward es el conde Vulturi. Ridículo. Claro, tuvieron que detenerme.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que detenerte? –le dije extrañada.

-Le dije a la poli que Edward era mi hermano y que, si lo sabría yo, que había sufrido sus travesuras desde mi más tierna infancia; por ejemplo, aquella vez que metió una rana dentro de mis zapatillas y aquella vez que… Bueno, no importa. Un policía dijo que hablaba demasiado, que ya contaría lo que tuviera que contar cuando me interrogaran como testigo y me ordenó callarme. Con muy malos modos, Bella. Yo le di un empujón. Dijeron que aquello era desacato a la autoridad.

-Alice, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte en líos?

Alice se encogió de hombros, otra vez y me miró como si hacer determinadas cosas fuera algo muy racional y cotidiano en ella.

-Cuando Edward pasó por delante de mí, logré colarme entre los guardias y le abracé y, aunque nos separaron enseguida, le dio tiempo a decirme que estabas muy sensible y que había unos tipos bastante desagradables en la cárcel, contigo. Me pidió que fuera a tu lado aunque tuviera que pegar fuego a la comisaría para lograrlo.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Edward decir algo tan imprudente conociendo a su hermana? Debía haber perdido la cabeza o estar muy, muy preocupado por mí, pero aun así… Intenté tomármelo con humor.

-Bueno, al menos no llegaste a quemarla.

-¡Bella Swan!

El grito provenía de un policía que acababa de entrar.

-Bella, ánimo, no te hundas –dijo Alice.

Marco abrió la celda, me puso las esposas y, al hacerlo, murmuró en mi oído:

-Manténgase serena y responda la verdad cuando le interroguen. Ya verá como todo sale bien.

El otro policía me cogió del brazo y dijo "Andiamo". Cuando salíamos, me volví hacia atrás para mirar a Alice por última vez. Ella estaba agarrada a los barrotes y movía los labios diciendo "Ánimo, tú puedes"; Marco me despedía con una sonrisa y un guiño.

La comisaría era muy grande. Caminé por los largos pasillos acompañada por dos policías a que parecían armarios. Mucha gente se cruzaba con nosotros y me miraba al pasar, pero nadie era conocido. Atravesé una sala más grande llena de agentes y estiré el cuello por ver si veía a alguien de mi familia o de la de Edward, sin resultado. Por último, me hicieron pasar a una sala donde había otras mujeres parecidas a mí, y un cristal oscuro en frente. Después de estar allí unos diez minutos, me llevaron a una habitación en la que no había nadie. Luego cerraron la puerta con llave.

Estuve sola durante un cuarto de hora y aproveché para estudiar el lugar en el que estaba. Había una mesa bastante grande, cinco sillas y una ventana de cristales oscuros. Supuse que había pasado una rueda de reconocimiento y que ahora estaba en una sala de interrogatorios. Pero, ¿qué querían de mí? Claro que, si habían errado la identidad de Edward, también podían haber equivocado, lógicamente, la mía.

Por fin, entraron dos policías. Uno de ellos era el inspector que nos había detenido. El otro un tipo alto y rubio que no reconocí. El inspector fue el primero en hablar. Lo hizo con una casi perfecta dicción en inglés.

-Permítame que le quite las esposas. Soy el inspector Cabalieri y mi acompañante es el inspector Roberts, de la interpol. Venimos a interrogarla.

-¿No debería tener yo un abogado? ¿Y no deberían decirme de qué me acusan?

Cabalieri miró a Roberts y luego se volvió a mí.

-Su marido, aunque no sé si lo es, porque tengo entendido que la ceremonia fue interrumpida por nuestra llegada…

-Usted hable como si lo fuera –Respondí, decidida.

-Bueno, él ha llamado a la firma de abogados con la que trabaja. Han enviado al señor Jenks, que en este momento está con su nov… marido. Pero enseguida acudirá.

-¿Ya han terminado de interrogar a Edward? ¿Van a liberarle?

-De momento no, señorita…, señora.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué lo acusan?

-No puedo decírselo.

Hice un gesto de disgusto.

-Al menos, podrá decirme de qué me acusan a mí.

-Esperemos a su abogado. Estará aquí en un minuto. Mientras tanto, me gustaría que viera estas fotos de su marido. No tiene que decir nada, si no quiere.

El inspector lanzó sobre la mesa un conjunto de fotos. Sentía curiosidad y comencé a pasarlas una a una.

La primera foto se había tomado desde bastante distancia. Edward estaba en un puerto lleno de gigantescas grúas y hablaba por el teléfono móvil ensimismado. Al fondo se veía una línea de rascacielos.

-Esa fue tomada en Tokio –dijo el hombre de la interpol.

-Edward nunca ha estado en Tokio.

-¿Seguro? Quizás no se lo contó.

-Imposible. Me habla de todos sus viajes.

-Pues es evidente que se trata de él.

No respondí y observé las siguientes fotos. Se habían tomado varias en el mismo lugar, casi todas desde bastante distancia. Luego había otras que, supe, eran de Milán porque el edificio de la catedral, al fondo, era reconocible. Edward estaba con una mujer de pelo castaño que, era curioso, tenía un aire vago a mí. La chica tenía la melena un poco más corta y los pómulos algo más altos y prominentes que yo. En otra de las fotos, Edward pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de la chica. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Miré al inspector Roberts.

-¿Y éstas? –pregunté.

-Veo que le han llamado la atención. Hemos hecho la rueda de reconocimiento para ver si el testigo que tomó las fotos la identificaba a usted como la misma mujer. No ha sido así.

-Naturalmente. No era yo. Pero Edward no ha tenido nunca ninguna novia que se parezca tanto a mí.

-Quizás su marido no se lo cuenta todo. Y puede que, tampoco le haya dicho en qué clase de negocios, anda metido. ¿No cree que, para tratarse de un médico residente, gana demasiado dinero?

-Recibió una herencia considerable por parte de un familiar lejano.

-¿Seguro?

-Oiga, lo conozco desde que los dos teníamos catorce años.

-Pero no sabe si tiene una doble vida.

-Pues suena estúpido que ustedes piensen que es un conde italiano.

"Dónde las dan, las toman", pensé. El inspector italiano, más extrovertido, iba a responderme pero Roberts puso una mano en la suya.

-Por favor, siga contemplando las fotos, señorita Swan, o señora Cullen, como guste.

No necesitaba que me lo sugiriera para hacerlo. Quería saber la verdad.

La siguiente ronda de fotos era en Río de Janeiro. Edward paseaba por la playa con la misma chica. Aquí había un número mayor de primeros planos. Los observé atentamente. En uno de ellos, Edward llevaba gafas de sol y estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Edward no fuma –dije. Además, había algo extraño en la foto. Pero no descubría el qué.

Los dos inspectores se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Sentí hervir la sangre.

Cogí la siguiente foto, otro primer plano, el más claro de todos. Edward no llevaba gafas y miraba hacia la cámara. Quizás sin saber que la había.

-Éste no es Edward –dije, con el corazón saliéndoseme del pecho.

-No nos tome el pelo, señorita. Si no es su marido, es su doble.

-Pues será su doble.

-¿Por qué?

-Su mirada. Edward no tiene esa mirada. –Era cierto, aquel hombre tenía unos ojos verdes, como Edward, pero mientras que en él eran cálidos, dulces, en aquel parecían cuchillos.

Los inspectores cruzaron sonrisas entre sí.

-La mirada –dijo uno de ellos y me observó atentamente-. ¿Algo más?

-¿Les parece poco? Edward no fuma, no ha estado en Tokio y no ha tenido una novia parecida a mí. Estoy segura.

-Perdone, necesitamos pruebas más convincentes.

Intenté recordar. Volví a mirar la foto con el cigarrillo. En realidad había varias de esas. Las observé con cuidado todas, una a una. Estudió el primer plano otra vez. El rostro de Edward ocupaba casi todo el encuadre ¿Qué es lo que me había resultado extraño la primera vez?

-La cicatriz –dije, comprendiendo de golpe-. Edward tiene una cicatriz sobre la ceja. Es diminuta, pero este hombre tiene la piel sobre la ceja izquierda completamente limpia, ¿lo ven? Debería estar aquí.

Los dos inspectores miraron atentamente todos los primeros planos.

-Voy a por la foto del detenido –dijo Roberts. Volvió en menos de un minuto-. Es cierto –dictaminó. Cabalieri observó también la imagen y asintió.

-Gracias, señora, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda –El italiano se levantó y salió-. Ahora vengo.

Roberts se quedó conmigo.

-¿No pueden decirme qué pasa?

-Se hace llamar así, conde Vulturi, y su "trabajo", si así puede llamársele, consiste en robar arte por todas las iglesias de Italia. El padre Aro es uno de sus cómplices.

-El sótano de la sacristía –exclamé, comprendiendo.

-En efecto. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Aro me los mostró.

-Aro Vulturi es un imprudenteSu costumbre de casar parejas de todo el mundo en la iglesia y su gusto por enseñar el sótano ha hecho que fuera fácil rastrear los cuadros.

-¿Qué será de él?

-¿Le importa?

-Bueno, me cae bien.

-Pasará una buena temporada en la cárcel. No creo que pueda terminar de celebrar su boda.

-Ya imagino. –Suspiré-. Supongo que, después de esto, me casaré en América.

Roberts rio.

-Bueno, voy a decirle a Jenks que venga a verla. Supongo que, en cuanto recibamos de EEUU los datos que ha solicitado para probar que su marido es Edward Cullen, podremos soltarlo. Usted ya no está detenida y puede marcharse.

-No sin mi marido, inspector.

-Entonces, acompáñeme y lo dejaré con él ¿quiere?

-Sí –respondí, con el alivio de saber que estaríamos juntos en unos minutos. Recordé algo-. Y tienen que liberar a mi amiga Alice, por favor.

Roberts frunció el ceño.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Me levanté y lo seguí, por fin, sin esposas en las manos.

**Espero vuestros comentarios. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Hola a todos. Es un placer estar con vosotros otra vez. No sabéis cuánto os agradezco que me leáis con tanto interés, que me pongáis en favoritos y, también, que dejéis comentarios tan bonitos y entusiastas: Roxa Cullen Halen, Nelly'-Neliia, vanezhittacullen2, perl rose swan, Vampire Princesss, BlairBassW, Paoliiz B Masen, Suiza-love, Saha Denali, astridnatica, Caro Bere Cullen, NessylitleCullen, Idta, eviita Cullen, Edy Nessy, cremita, Stephie Rutherford… Gracias a todas.**

**De verdad, de verdad, casi me adivinasteis la intención cuando dijisteis "la catedral". De hecho, esa era mi idea al principio de la historia, pero las ideas cambian y pensé que Edward y Bella, y las familias de ambos, necesitaban un sitio más íntimo. Espero que mi idea para la boda os sorprenda y os guste. Ah, y, esta vez, se casan. Quizás no sea en este capítulo, pero se casan sin interrupciones ;-). **

**Espero que os divirtáis. **

**Capítulo 11**

Me condujeron a través de los pasillos de la comisaría. Por el camino, le hice preguntas a Roberts sobre los Vulturi, hasta que llegamos a la sala grande llena de policías tomando declaraciones frente a un ordenador pero, esta vez, mi familia y la de Edward estaban sentadas en unas sillas pegadas a la pared.

-¡Bella! –gritó mi madre, tan fuerte que todos los que estaban allí se volvieron para ver como corría hacia mí. Sentí su abrazo fuerte y cálido seguido de exclamaciones de asombro y cariño que no dejaban de murmurar mi nombre. Charli tenía los ojos enrojecidos. No dijo nada, sólo me estrechó tanto entre sus brazos que casi tuve que dejar de respirar.

-Ey, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Espero que te hayan tratado bien –dijo Emmett. Estaba emocionado y no hacía bromas. Era algo tan raro en él. Debía quererme mucho.

-¿Y Edward? –preguntó Esme. Tenía la voz temblorosa-. ¿Dónde está?

Busqué con la mirada al inspector que me acompañaba, Roberts. Se alejaba hacia la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la sala.

-Por favor, inspector. Tengo que verle.

El hombre se volvió y sonrió.

-Espere un poco. Vendré a buscarla enseguida. Mientras tanto, hable con su familia y tranquilíceles.

-Nos han hecho preguntas muy raras –dijo Renée.

-Querían saber desde cuando conozco a mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa para una madre? En mi móvil llevaba una foto de él de cuando tenía dos años y se la tuve que enseñar al inspector.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Por qué os han detenido? Si tú ya estás libre, ¿por qué no Edward? –preguntó Carlisle.

-Lo van a liberar en cuanto reciban algunos documentos de América. Ha sido todo una confusión de identidad.

Respondí a todas sus preguntas lo mejor que pude pero sin entrar en detalles. No era cuestión de empezar a explicar una historia tan complicada como la que me había esbozado Roberts. Mi padre no se separaba de mí: su mano seguía posada sobre mi hombro como si necesitara el contacto físico para saber que yo estaba allí, que le habían devuelto a su pequeña.

-¿Y Alice? –Preguntó Esme-, ¿La has visto? –Dije que sí con la cabeza y Esme siguió hablando-: cuando la contemplé golpeando a aquel policía en el pecho supe que ella estaba más afectada que yo.

-He intentado liberarla pagando una fianza, pero no quieren –dijo Carlisle.

-En realidad, te han dicho que no la van a liberar a no ser que nos la llevemos inmediatamente y nos hagamos responsables de que se mantenga a buena distancia de la comisaría; al menos un kilómetro a la redonda –explicó Emmett, que había recuperado su sonrisa.

-No digas eso de Alice –le respondí-. Está rodeada de varios delincuentes temibles.

-Pobres delincuentes –dijo Emmett. Rosalie le dio un capón. Yo sonreí, recordando cómo me había defendido. Quizás Emmett tuviera razón.

-¿Por qué no os habéis marchado a un hotel? Tenéis cara de estar agotados –dije.

- No nos podíamos ir estando Edward y tú presos, y sin que supiéramos por qué –dijo papá-. Así que pagaremos la fianza de Alice cuando termine esta pesadilla y nos marcharemos, nos sin que antes nos den una explicación. -Miré a Charli. Su confianza en los servicios policiales acababa de bajar en una sola noche de un cien por cien a un cincuenta… Eso con suerte. Parecía estar avergonzado y enfurecido al mismo tiempo por nuestra detención.

Yo no dejaba de pensar en Edward. Contaba los segundos, esperando que la puerta por la que se había ido Roberts se abriera y el policía regresara a por mí. Me acerqué a uno de los mostradores. Una persona acababa de irse y el policía estaba solo.

-Por favor, ¿cuándo volverá el inspector Roberts?

-Tenga paciencia. No hace ni diez minutos que se ha ido -respondió el policía.

-Ven, hija –Renée me cogió de las manos y me llevó hasta unas sillas. Me hizo sentarme. Todos nos siguieron.

-Deberíais iros a descansar, mamá –Miré a todos-. Id, de verdad. Buscad un hotel tranquilo por aquí cerca y llevaos a Alice.

-No podemos –dijo Esme-. No sin ver a mi hijo.

-No se preocupe. Pronto estará libre –escuché detrás de mí. Reconocí aquella voz al instante. Estaba segura de que me traería pesadillas hasta el último día de mi vida. Me volví hacia él, que añadió-: Me envía Roberts para ver qué puedo hacer por usted, Bella.

Cabalieri no podía presentar un aspecto más desaliñado. Su pelo era un revoltijo de hebras negras y rizos mal peinados. Su corbata estaba torcida y una chaqueta arrugada le colgaba con descuido sobre el brazo cuya mano se hundía dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Tenía los párpados caídos, unas ojeras monstruosas y una sombra de barba horrible sobre sus mejillas. Sólo sus ojos brillaban como si se hubiera tomado una dosis alta de estimulantes para no dormir.

-Señora, tranquila, -se dirigió a Esme-, sólo estamos esperando por formalismos legales, pero estamos convencidos de que su hijo es inocente.

-Entonces, quiero verle.

Cabalieri me miró un instante.

-Solo una persona, me temo. No pueden pasar todos.

Miré a Esme. Ella era su madre y yo… aún no era nada.

-Ve –me dijo-. Mi hijo te necesita a ti.

Me puse al lado de Cabalieri y le miré con decisión.

-Vamos ya.

-Un segundo señori… señora Cullen –Cabalieri siempre dudaba a la hora de llamarme. Se alisó el pelo con las dos manos, incómodo-. Nunca me he visto en esta situación –susurró para que sólo yo lo oyera con una sonrisa de disculpa. Luego miró a nuestras familias.

-Si quieren, aquí al lado tienen un hotel muy agradable, ¿por qué no esperan allí y descansan? Esto igual puede tardar una hora que ocho. En cuanto él esté libre les avisaremos.

-Os llamaré –dije. Yo también quería que Esme y papá descansaran y desaparecieran de sus caras los ojos enrojecidos y las espantosas ojeras.

-Si no los llama ella, lo haré yo –confirmó Cabalieri. No es que les diera más confianza, pero se conformaron-. Ah, y llévense a esa hija suya, antes de que revolucione la cárcel.

Seguí al policía por los pasillos –recordaré siembre con angustia aquellos largos corredores de la comisaría de Florencia-, y nos detuvimos delante de una puerta.

-El señor Cullen está con su abogado –dijo y abrió.

Lo primero que vi fue el rostro afable y el pelo blanco de Jenks. –Hasta entonces no lo conocía y a partir de entonces siempre lo asocié a la paz que me invadió en ese instante. Como si Edward estuviera seguro con él-. Gesticulaba y hablaba con alguien al otro lado de la mesa. A continuación, al abrirse la puerta del todo, allí estaba él, mi marido, el hombre sin el cual mi mundo dejaría de tener sentido.

-¡Bella!

Edward cruzó a grandes pasos el espacio que nos separaba y me levantó en sus brazos sujetándome con fuerza de mi cintura y elevándome por encima de su cabeza. Empecé a llenar su cara y su pelo de besos. El me bajó a su altura para poder hacer lo mismo conmigo. Besos, palabras de amor, caricias… Todo me parecía poco. No tenía bastante de él. Durante unos segundos, sólo fui consciente de su presencia; fue como si Cabalieri y Jenks se hubieran volatilizado y en la habitación solo estuviéramos Edward y yo. Al cabo, escuché un carraspeo.

-Voy a irme –dijo Jenks. Lo miré, desde mi cómodo lugar bajo el hombro de Edward.-. Usted, señor Cullen, ya tiene mejor compañía y mi trabajo es más importante fuera de esta habitación que dentro. ¿Viene conmigo, inspector Cabalieri?

-Sí, con mucho gusto –dijo el policía-. Necesito su ayuda. Un caso tan interesante no se presenta más que una vez en la vida.

Sentí rabia; así que por eso tenía los ojos tan vivos, ¿porque éramos un caso interesante?

-Permanezca aquí, señor Cullen, no puede marcharse hasta que no se lo indiquemos. –Me miró-. Es un placer para mí hacer una excepción a las reglas y dejar que su esposa lo acompañe. Muchas gracias por su colaboración a los dos. Les daremos un poco de intimidad. Le diré a un agente que permanezca en la puerta para que no les molesten.

Sin más, cerró y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos. Volvimos a besarnos con más desesperación si cabe que antes. Edward acarició mis brazos, mis hombros, mi espalda y mi pecho, todo ello sin dejar de besar mi cuello con ansiedad, casi con violencia. Cuando se detenía murmuraba palabras en mi oído: "Bella, amor, tesoro, vida mía…" Tuve que apartarlo de mí para que me dejara respirar y aun así, siguió recorriendo mi rostro con sus labios, rozando apenas mis párpados, mis cejas, mi nariz, mi mandíbula.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, la luz de mis ojos… Mi esposa.

-Temí que nos separaran para siempre. –dije. Dejé de besarle y alejé mi rostro del suyo. Lo miré con intensidad a los ojos. El esbozó mi sonrisa preferida.

-Dudaste de mí.

-Ni un solo instante. Te conozco demasiado bien para que un policía me convenza de que eres un delincuente. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?

-Eres mucho más que eso.

En la habitación había poco mobiliario. Una mesa, unas sillas, también un sofá. Nos dirigimos hacia él. La noche había sido larga y pesada. Miré mi reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Tras la tensión de las últimas horas, mi cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

Edward adivinó lo que quería, se dejó caer en el sofá y me atrajo hacia él.

-Descansa en mis brazos, lo necesitas.

Sonreí al ver sus ojos verdes y luminosos, rodeados de amplias ojeras.

-Tú también.

-Ha sido duro –suspiró-. Tener que demostrar que eres quién eres y no otro. A veces, me hacían dudar de mi cordura. Menudo interrogatorio. Ese Cabalieri es un tipo duro.

-Estaban confundidos con razón. El tal conde Vulturi es igual a ti.

-¿En serio? –Edward levantó las cejas y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no has visto las fotos?

-¿Qué fotos?

-Así que no… -hice una pausa-, claro, las fotos eran para mí.

-Acláramelo, Bella, por favor.

-Trajeron unas fotos: eras tú, pero al mismo tiempo, no eras tú.

-¿Y cómo se explica eso?

Me incorporé sobre su pecho y observé con atención sus cejas fruncidas en un gesto interrogante. Sobre ellas, estaba su cicatriz, desde siempre, desde antes de que yo lo conociera. La acaricié agradecida. Nos había salvado a los dos. Luego me detuve en sus ojos: verdes, afables, intensos, limpios. Muy distintos a aquellos otros.

-Mmm, tienes una mirada tan distinta a él.

Las cejas de Edward se curvaron aún más.

-¿La mirada?

-Eso mismo preguntaron ellos. No comprendéis que una mujer enamorada puede distinguir a su hombre por los ojos. Simplemente por cómo mira.

-Te creo, pero lo siento, me he perdido. Desde que empezaste a hablar de fotos.

-Es igual a ti, Edward, excepto por la cicatriz.

-Y la mirada, lo sé. Lo has dicho tres veces.

-Entonces, ¿qué han hecho contigo durante horas?

-Preguntar, preguntar y preguntar. Y amenazar. Que cual era mi nombre, que quién eras tú, que dónde vivía, que si conocía a mi padre, que qué sabía del viejo conde Vulturi, que dónde guardaba los cuadros, que por qué había buscado a Aro para que nos casara, que qué relación tenía con Don Bruno y por qué me apuntaba con una pistola, que a quién le había vendido el Rafael y el Fray Angélico, que ¿qué se yo? Como si yo tuviera un cuadro de cien millones de euros debajo de mi cama.

-El hombre ese, el conde, es un ladrón de obras de arte.

-Eso he deducido de sus preguntas. Además, un ladrón muy hábil. Es riquísimo, pero parece que le gustan los desafíos.

Hubo una pausa de varios segundos. Me acarició el pelo y yo apoyé de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Sospechaste alguna vez que los cuadros eran robados? –le pregunté.

-Sí, pero deseché la idea. Me parecía imposible que alguien guardara esos cuadros en una iglesia.

- Aro era tan misterioso.

-¿Sabías que la mayoría de los cuadros que estaban allí no eran robados? Los compraban a bajo precio y para utilizarlos en el blanqueo de dinero procedente del narcotráfico. El conde Vulturi, un auténtico experto en pintura además de un ladrón, los buscaba en las viejas iglesias rurales abandonadas y en colecciones privadas heredadas por gentes que eran analfabetos para el arte y desconocían el valor de lo que vendían.

-Al parecer, has deducido muchas cosas de sus preguntas.

- Jenks es un gran abogado. Necesitaba información para defenderme y la estuvo buscando. Cabalieri también me contó algunas cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que era inocente.

-¿Cómo se deshacían de las pinturas?

-Don Bruno las vendía a precios altísimos entre sus amigos de la mafia, que así convertían el dinero sucio en algo respetable, un dinero que podían enseñar con orgullo a familias y amigos. Aro le proporcionaba un lugar donde ocultarlos sin levantar sospechas.

-Pero a Aro le gustaba demasiado celebrar bodas y enseñar a los novios su pequeño tesoro –comenté. La historia tenía mucho sentido ahora-. Una vez me dijo que los verdaderos ladrones del arte eran también grandes amantes del mismo.

-Supongo que pensaba en él y en su lejano primo Vulturi.

-¿Era su primo?

-Segundo o tercero, creo. Todos eran familia entre ellos, primos, lejanos tíos… Aro le debía mucho dinero a Don Bruno. Estaba atrapado y pensaba huir después de casarnos. Si la policía no hubiera interrumpido la ceremonia en momento tan inoportuno…

-Si la policía no hubiera llegado, estaríamos muertos –dije.

-Pero nos hubiéramos casado antes –me sonrió divertido.

-Oh, sí, y tendríamos un bonito epitafio recordando lo corto que había sido nuestro matrimonio. Estuvieron casados un minuto y treinta y ocho segundos.

-Quita los segundos. Don Bruno no se hubiera andado con chiquitas. Me llamó traidor Vulturi, no entiendo aún por qué.

-Debió de confundirte con su verdadero jefe. Estaría enfadado con él.

-¿Crees que no sabría distinguirnos?

-Edward, sois como hermanos gemelos. Es increíble, de verdad.

Edward se movió incómodo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para no saber que algo le preocupaba. Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirara.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté.

-Quizá lo seamos.

-¿Qué? –volví a repetir, con voz urgente esta vez.

-Soy adoptado, Bella. Nunca te lo había dicho pero… Mis padres me adoptaron cuando tenía año y medio. Creían que no podían tener hijos. Siempre lo he sabido, nunca me ocultaron mi origen. Años más tarde vino Alice.

-¿Tus padres te hablaron alguna vez de si tenías hermanos, familia?

Edward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No. Siempre me dijeron que estaba solo en el mundo cuándo me encontraron.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Ni se me ocurrió. La verdad es que nunca hablo de ello, ni siquiera con mis padres. En realidad, con frecuencia lo olvido y hablo de cuando nací como si de verdad me hubiera parido Esme –me dijo muy sereno-. En cambio ahora, es distinto. Me inquieta la idea de tener un hermano gemelo al que no conozco para nada. –Hizo una pausa y cambió de tema-. ¿Quién nos casará ahora? –preguntó.

-Esperaremos a estar en América, ¿no? –dije. Mi voz sonó desilusionada. Edward lo advirtió.

-Tú quieres casarte en Italia.

-Vamos Edward, yo nunca planifiqué…

-Yo tampoco, pero siento que pierdo algo que quería, y noto que tú también los sientes.

-Edward -suspiré. Acaricié su pecho-. No pensemos en ello, es mejor olvidar.

Edward me cogió de la cintura y me levantó sobre él.

-No. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que tu sueño se cumpla.

-Olvídalo ahora y duerme -dije. No íbamos a discutir, no aquella noche en que había faltado tan poco para que lo perdiera.

-Como si pudiera dormir después de esto.

Pero los dos nos dormimos acurrucados uno contra el otro sobre el sofá. El sol entraba a raudales en la habitación cuando oímos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-Soy Cabalieri, ¿puedo pasar?

Edward y yo nos separamos sobresaltados y nos incorporamos sobre el sofá. Me arreglé un poco el pelo y la ropa, aunque dudaba que eso disimulara mi horrible aspecto.

-Pase –dije.

Cabalieri abrió la puerta y esbozó una gran sonrisa al vernos. Se había afeitado y se había peinado, pero su traje seguía siendo el del día anterior, arrugado y maltrecho.

-Les ha traído a una persona que estaría encantada de conocerles. Se volvió un par de segundos hacia su derecha, donde la pared ocultaba a alguien-. Pase, eminencia.

Vimos a un anciano de pelo blanco y rostro venerable, vestido todo de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba un solideo de color púrpura que se quitó parsimoniosamente al entrar en la habitación.

-Les presento a su eminencia, el cardenal Guiseppe Donatelli. Ha venido a ver a su díscolo sacerdote de Volterra, y al enterarse de que se hallaba celebrando una boda cuando todo ocurrió, ha querido conocerles.

-Esa no es toda la verdad, Ennio –Nos miró con una amplia y bondadosa sonrisa- En realidad, él me pidió esta mañana por teléfono que arreglara vuestro pequeño problema, y yo acepté encantado.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por esta simpática pareja –dijo Cabalieri-. Interrumpí la ceremonia más importante de su vida y encima los he tenido encerrados toda una noche en la comisaría. ¿Qué recuerdo esperas que tengan de Florencia, Guiseppe? Sácame de este apuro. Después de todo, eres mi primo, ¿no?

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado sin habla. Ante nosotros estaba el auténtico cardenal de Florencia, uno de los papables cuando el actual muriera según habíamos leído en alguna guía de la ciudad y, además, pariente de los Médici actuales… y de Cabalieri, claro. El mundo era un pozo de sorpresas.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieren que mi primo les case?

Edward y yo asentimos, aún boquiabiertos. Nos habíamos quedado sin habla. El cardenal esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Durante el día me resultará imposible celebrar la boda, pero esta noche podría. La catedral no estará disponible, porque en este momento hay una exposición. Pero, por temas familiares, tengo acceso a la capilla del palacio de los Medici –Sonrió como si no le diera importancia a su parentesco noble-. No se celebran allí ceremonias de forma habitual, pero puedo hablar con mi prima para que me permita casaros esta noche, cuando el palacio cierre a los turistas. Las paredes están cubiertas por pinturas y el lugar es recogido e íntimo. ¿Serán muchos los asistentes?

Dije que no, moviendo la cabeza. Seguía sin poder hablar. Después de una noche tan espantosa, parecía que al final las cosas iban a salir bien.

-Gracias –dije al fin. Me sentía como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

-Es un placer.

-Para nosotros también. No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos –respondió Edward-. Nos habíamos hecho a la idea de casarnos en Italia.

-Y así será –dijo Cabalieri.

-Tendré que comprarme un vestido nuevo. El de ayer está sucio y arrugado.

-No se preocupe –dijo Cabalieri, con una sonrisa y un guiño-. Me he tomado la libertad de llevarlo a la tintorería y creo que lo dejarán como nuevo. Si no es así, prometo conseguirle uno. También tengo primos en alguna que otra casa de modas.

-Eso es fantástico.

-Creí que daba mala suerte que el novio viera el vestido antes de la boda –Edward me miró. Yo torcí la boca y cerré los ojos. Pensé sobre el asunto unos dos segundos y respondí.

-No cuenta cuando están a punto de matarte. Peor mala suerte el día de tu boda no se puede tener. Las cosas sólo pueden mejorar.

El cardenal escuchaba divertido nuestra conversación.

-Ahora, si me disculpan –comentó-, debo dejarles. He de llamarle la atención a un pastor que parece más bien la oveja perdida de la iglesia de Florencia.

-No le trate mal –dije.

El obispo levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Quiero decir que, quizás sea un ladrón y un estafador, pero con nosotros se portó muy bien.

-Es usted muy bondadosa, Bella. Espero que sea muy feliz en su matrimonio.

Miré a Edward que esbozó una perfecta sonrisa sesgada. Yo también sonreí.

-Ya veo que están enamorados –dijo el cardenal-. Será un placer para mí, casarlos.

-Y para mí que se casen –dijo Cabalieri y volvió a guiñarme el ojo-. Hasta la noche –continuó-. El vestido se lo llevaremos al hotel donde se encuentran sus familias– Luego miró a Edward-: Recuerde que debe firmar antes de marcharse. Por lo demás, ha sido un placer conocerles.

El cardenal ya se había marchado y Cabalieri iba a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Inspector?

Cabalieri se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Nos mantendrá informados sobre el caso? Usted dijo que era muy interesante y, la verdad, me siento personalmente implicada.

Cabalieri soltó una carcajada.

-Será un placer tenerla informada, señorita Swan.

Unos minutos después, Edward estaba firmando su declaración y su salida de la cárcel. Llegamos al hotel donde estaban nuestras familias y amigos unos minutos después. En recepción nos dijeron que estaban en la suite en el último piso, y nos acompañaron. Cuando llegamos, Alice fue la primera en vernos. Dio un grito y corrió a abrazarnos.

-Va a casarnos el cardenal de Florencia, esta noche, Alice –le dije. No podía esperar.

-En el palacio de los Medici –agregó Edward.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada. Me cogió del brazo.

-Bella, cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales. Hasta la última coma. Y ya puedes ir empezando.

**Espero que os haya gustado más que el anterior.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

**Advertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Hola, chicas. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Ha sido un mes realmente complicado para mí, la verdad. Aún así, supongo que no tengo excusa.**

**También lamento haber dejado a un lado mis otras historias. No me malinterpretéis, voy a terminarlas, pero tardaré un poco en retomarlas de nuevo. Ahora tengo poco tiempo libre. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me animáis a seguir escribiendo: con vuestros favoritos, con vuestra lectura hacéis que esto sea más fácil y reconfortante de lo que ya es. Especialmente quiero agradecer los comentarios del capítulo 11 a perl rose swan, Idta, NessylitleCullen, BlairBassW, astridnatica, .Cullen, Saha Denali, Nelly'-Neliia y Vampire Pricess. Un recuerdo especial para las que en algún momento me hayáis hecho comentarios. Ayudan mucho: a caer en la cuenta de errores, a saber dónde está el interés, lo que os gusta más y lo que os gusta menos…**

**Pues sí, estos dos se casan. Por fin. Pero ahí no termina la historia…**

Capítulo 12

El ramillete de flores –mi ramo de novia-, estaba compuesto por diminutas margaritas entremezcladas con rosas amarillas. Uno de los capullos sobresalía en el conjunto. Lo puse en su sitio y oí un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Bella –me dijo Alice-. Vas a destrozar tu ramo de novia si sigues retorciéndolo entre tus manos.

Alice colocó en su sitio un mechón de mi cabello y lo roció con fijador. Estaba haciendo eso mismo desde hacía un cuarto de hora, por lo menos.

-No te muevas, Bella.

-Procuro no hacerlo.

-Menos mal. No quiero pensar lo que pasaría si no lo procuraras.

-Basta, Alice.

-Me encanta –dijo Rosalie.

-Psss. Calla. La opinión importante es la de Bella.

Alice dio los últimos retoques.

-Y ahora, vuélvete hacia el espejo.

Yo le obedecí y me llevé una sorpresa ¿Quién era la mujer en el espejo? Yo no era tan hermosa.

-¿Qué te parece? –Alice interrumpió mi ensueño.

Yo expulsé el aire retenido en mis pulmones. Allí estaba mi rostro enmarcado por una casi desconocida cabellera castaña que, por su sofisticación, declaraba abiertamente que la peluquera no era yo. Me relajé y disfruté de lo que veía. De no encontrarme aún en vaqueros, esperando un vestido que no acababa de llegar nunca de la tintorería, mi sonrisa hubiera sido más amplia.

-¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Alice?

-Dejarte perfecta.

-Bella ya es perfecta, aunque ella no se lo crea. Tú sólo resaltas su belleza –corrigió Rosalie.

-Sois grandes amigas –les respondí-. Por eso mismo, tenéis una opinión sesgada. Pero gracias, mil gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho hoy.

Alice, Rosalie y yo habíamos ido juntas a todas partes desde la primera hora del sábado, en una carrera contrarreloj para ultimar detalles importantísimos, según Alice: el ramo de novia –el anterior estaba demasiado mustio-; el lápiz de labios –cómo si no hubiera traído a Italia 20 lápices diferentes, pero ninguno servía-; los pendientes -nuevos, del Ponte Veccio, "¿cómo que iba a ponerme unos tan usados?"-, mi ropa interior -no le parecía bien la de la boda frustrada porque ya la había estrenado y criticaba que usara el mismo vestido-; y, así, un largo etcétera. La verdadera Alice había resucitado. Nada que ver con la del día anterior.

Comimos pizza en una trattoria cercana a la catedral, ligamos con unos italianos que estaban en la mesa de al lado y nos reímos sin parar durante toda la comida. Desde allí fuimos directas al palacio de los Medici. Llegué agotada. Pero no me arrepentía. Había sido fantástico pasar el último día de soltera con mis mejores amigas. Una especie de despedida a lo Alice. Pero, según ella, haría falta algo mejor y ya nos llevaría ella más adelante a un club que conocía, donde trabajaban unos "chicos adorables".

La tía abuela del cardenal nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. La condesa nos condujo a aquella habitación, desde la que se llegaba con facilidad a la capilla en que Edward y yo nos casaríamos. Sonreí.

-No te muevas –Rosalie disparó su cámara desde mi espalda y capturó mi sonrisa en el espejo. O al menos, lo que vio en la pantalla le gustó.

-¿No es fantástico, Bella? ¡Vas a casarte con Edward, por fin!

Si mi vestido llegaba a tiempo, claro. Aunque, pensé, me casaría en cualquier caso. No iba a esperar a la tercera aunque vinieran a impedirlo el gemelo de Edward y Cabalieri detrás persiguiéndole.

-Vamos, esa mueca te afea la cara, Bella y no puedo seguir fotografiándote.

-Creo voy a tener que casarme en vaqueros –dije, muy estresada.

Alice se situó entre el espejo y yo y contempló otra vez su obra. Llevó las manos a mis orejas y arregló un último y diminuto mechón que escapaba a su control de forma constante. Acarició mis pendientes. Estaban hechos de pequeñas perlas engarzadas en oro y, en el centro, entre ellas, brillaba una esmeralda. Los había elegido porque me recordaban a los ojos de Edward.

-¿Verdad que le quedan bien? -comentó Alice -. Ya verás como a Esme le gustan.

Rosalie me evaluó con su mirada y asintió apreciativamente.

-Y este maquillaje nuevo que hemos encontrado en Florencia me encanta- continuó Alice-. Mañana me compraré un surtido.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa que no solía mostrar a menudo. Pensé que ella sí tenía ese rostro perfecto, maquillado, enmarcado en su hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Sí, Alice, has hecho un gran trabajo.

Alice se había vestido de blanco. Iba a ser mi dama de honor y, esta vez, saltaba de un lado a otro feliz, como el hada que era y siempre había sido. Me sonrió como si quisiera animarme.

-El vestido llegará a tiempo.

-Faltan cinco minutos.

-Suficiente.

-Edward ya habrá llegado.

Alice hizo un gesto con sus labios que me recordó la sonrisa de su hermano.

-Que espere. Es el novio. Toda mujer debería llegar al menos media hora tarde a su boda. Para recordarle a él que ha de aprender a esperar.

-Sobre todo cuando su mujer se está vistiendo –Rosalie me guiñó el ojo-. ¿Siempre haces esperar tanto a Jasper? Por eso tiene la paciencia de un santo. No ha tenido más remedio que cultivarla.

-Jasper estará preparado para el día de su boda.

-Sin duda –dije, miré a Rosalie y traté de reír. No pude. Vi mi sonrisa forzada en el espejo: un precioso objeto del siglo XVIII rodeado de un marco barroco bañado en oro. No era el mueble más valioso y antiguo de cuántos me rodeaban. El tocador que estaba frente a mí era incluso anterior, la banqueta sobre la que me sentaba había sido parte en su tiempo, de la dote de una duquesa y las pinturas que adornaban las paredes eran… Cerré los ojos. Bastaba decir que no eran de las mejores de la casa y, sin embargo, en una subasta valdrían millones.

-Bella, despierta.

Abrí los ojos, sonreí y Rosalie disparó otra vez su cámara.

-¿Ha llegado ya el vestido?

-Creo que el que ha venido es Edward. Me ha parecido oír su voz en el pasillo. La condesa lo acompaña. Alice ha salido a verle.

-No.

-Tranquila, Edward no va a irse aunque tenga que esperar una eternidad. Lo sé.

Alice entró de nuevo en la habitación, me miró y dejó un instante la puerta abierta.

-Puedes pasar porque todavía no está vestida.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Edward llevaba sólo encima la camisa blanca, abierta en su cuello, y esbozó su sonrisa torcida. Cruzó la distancia que nos separaba en dos pasos y redujo al mínimo el espacio entre nosotros. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron. El poseedor de aquella mirada y de aquel rostro y de aquel cuerpo de dios griego me amaba. Parecía imposible pero tendría que creerlo porque todos sus gestos lo indicaban así. Puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, la levantó y bajó su cabeza para rozar sus labios con los míos. Me incorporé para abrazarle.

Escuché una exclamación de Alice.

-Tranquila, hermanita, no voy a correrle el maquillaje, ya sé que no debo –dijo, deteniéndose antes de besarme, luego depositó un beso suave sobre mis labios, casi como si tan sólo se hubiera posado en ellos una mariposa. Cerré los ojos y suspiré brevemente. "Después", susurró mientras separaba su boca de la mía. Abrí los parpados y me encontré con su mirada directa y profunda. "Dios, pensé, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer el amor de este hombre?". Sonrió como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

-Así que, ¿te casas con vaqueros? Debiste decírmelo para ir yo a juego contigo.

-No te rías –le dije-, dando un puñetazo en su pecho. El atrapó mi mano y la besó, sin dejar de mirarme. Iba a derretirme allí mismo como siguiera mirándome así, de aquella manera tan fija y tan sensual, mientras deslizaba sus labios por la piel de mi mano hasta llegar a las yemas de mis dedos. Por un instante, creí que iba a introducir uno de ellos en su boca, pero se detuvo y volvió a sonreír. "Maldito seas, Edward Cullen", susurré. El muy atrevido sabía exactamente como me sentía y disfrutaba provocándome. "Te torturaré", dije, "esta noche vas a suplicarme…". La voz lejana de Cabalieri me interrumpió. Aparté a Edward de mí y él se quejó insatisfecho.

-Este hombre siempre llega en el peor momento.

Rosalie y Alice habían abierto la puerta y salido al pasillo.

-Por fin –las oí gritar al unísono.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo con el traje? ¿No me diga que ha tenido que limpiarlo usted mismo? –Dijo la voz de Alice-. A ver, cómo no esté bien limpio y…

Alice se interrumpió y yo temblé. Por favor, que el traje pasara el examen de mi cuñada. Si no era así, tendría que casarme con vaqueros. Y no quería. Yo quería mi traje blanco, como cualquier novia. Edward aguzó su mirada y oprimió los labios en una fina línea.

-Bella…

-Calla.

-Debo reconocer, señor Cabalieri –escuché decir a Alice-, que ha hecho usted un buen trabajo, o conoce a alguien que sabe hacerlo, que es lo más probable.

-Un primo mío es el mejor tintorero de Florencia, señorita Alice. Mi trabajo es detener a delincuentes no limpiar vestidos de novia. Y, si ahora me deja, voy a entregárselo a la susodicha.

Alice dio un grito.

-No, hay que volver a ponerle la funda. El novio está dentro.

Edward y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

-Yo creía que ya lo había visto –Me guiñó el ojo, Edward.

-Pues olvídalo, Cullen.

Acto seguido la puerta se abrió y entró el italiano, vestido con sus mejores galas, afeitado y peinado; parecía otro. "Es realmente guapo", pensé, "aunque nada comparado con Edward".

-¡Bella! –exclamó-. Estás preciosa.

Me separé de Edward y puse mis brazos en jarras, desafiante. No iba a perdonar su tardanza así como así.

-¿Estoy preciosa en vaqueros?

Cabalieri levantó el traje entre sus manos.

-Eso vengo yo a solucionarlo.

-Bien, bien, y ahora, todo el mundo fuera -Alice cogió el vestido de las manos de Cabalieri comenzó a empujar sin contemplaciones fuera de la habitación al policía y, después, a Edward.

-Cuando más tardes en salir, más tardarás en casarte con ella –le dijo y él abandonó la habitación sin entretenerse y sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa pícara.

Alice cerró la puerta.

-¡Hombres! –Suspiró aparatosamente, mientras comenzaba a abrir el paquete-. Rosalie, ¿me ayudas?

Entre las dos desenvolvieron mi traje. Yo miraba como la funda dejaba a la vista poco a poco mi vestido, el que había llevado a mi boda frustrada apenas un día antes. Suspiré aliviada al verlo. Era más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

-Lo han dejado perfecto –dijo Alice.

Que Alice dijera aquello por segunda vez y no pusiera ninguna pega era una garantía mayor que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Entre ella y Rosalie desabotonaron el vestido por detrás y lo deslizaron sobre mi cabeza con cuidado, para no despeinarme ni mancharlo con el maquillaje. Luego volvieron a abotonarlo.

-Bella, todo va a salir bien esta vez –dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa calurosa.

Escuchamos unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –oí. Era la voz de la condesa. Dije que sí, y la puerta se abrió despacio para dejar pasar a una mujer señorial, delgada y menuda, de cabellos blancos. Vestía un traje azul claro de factura exquisita y llevaba un collar de perlas en el cuello. Se había arreglado para la ocasión, pensé, emocionada al contemplar a la anciana mujer. Una mujer de la más alta nobleza que no temía abrir su casa a una simple plebeya, por más inri, americana, tratarla como a una nieta y prestarle una de sus habitaciones para que se vistiera. La condesa esbozó una gran sonrisa. Llevaba en las manos un estuche dorado. Se acercó a mí, y lo puso sobre el tocador.

-Bella, me gustaría que te pusieras este collar. Es de la familia. Y creo que lucirá en tu cuello como te mereces.

Mientras hablaba, abrió el estuche. Alice, Rosalie y yo, al unísono, expresamos nuestra admiración al contemplar la joya de oro y diamantes. Del centro colgaba una esmeralda.

-Pensé que iba que ni pintado a los pendientes que llevas.

-Oh, señora condesa, es… -No pude terminar la frase.

-Me das envidia, Bella –dijo Alice, prolongando un largo suspiro.

-Bella necesita ser compensada. Mi querido Sanzio se ha comportado muy mal con ella –se refería a Cabalieri, uno de sus muchos sobrinos nietos-. Una mujer tan encantadora merece llevar una joya cómo ésta. La condesa levantó el collar, sus manos temblaban. Las cogí entre las mías y las guié hasta mi cuello. Alice abrochó el collar por detrás.

Me miré en el espejo, sin darme cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían vivas por mi cara y deslucían mi maquillaje.

-No llores –dijo la condesa.

-Es que, usted se ha portado tan bien.

-Es un placer. Me hubiera gustado que alguna de mis nietas llevara el collar de la familia en su boda. Y tú eres ya para mí como una de ellas.

-Apenas me conoce, condesa.

-Oh, pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida. –Las manos de la condesa se deslizaron sobre las perlas del collar-. Disfruta del día de tu boda, querida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-¡Papá!

- El cardenal está ya en la capilla. Te espera.

-Espera, Charli –dijo Alice-. Tengo que arreglar su maquillaje.

Alice se movió frente a mí con su polvera, disimulando los destrozos causados por mis lágrimas. Ella también retenía las suyas a duras penas. Se repuso.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Te has puesto los ojos perdidos–Exclamó-. Bella, siéntate. No llores más, por favor. Voy a retocarte. –Cogió el lápiz negro y me indicó que cerrara los párpados-. Charli, espera. Te he dicho que esperes –Oí toser nervioso a mi padre. Alice lo ignoró y se puso a trabajar a conciencia.-. Bella, ahora abre los ojos. Así –Delineó de nuevo la forma de mis párpados mientras limpiaba con cuidado la piel alrededor de ellos-. El rimel se te ha corrido, Bella. Ahora, cierra y abre los ojos. Así. Tengo que retocarte las pestañas y los labios y…

-Termina pronto –dijo Charli.

-El novio, el cardenal y tú mismo podéis esperar lo que haga falta, Charli, pero Bella sale de aquí perfecta.

El rostro de Alice ocupaba toda mi área de visión, a centímetros de mí. Surgió la mano de Rosalie tendiéndole un lápiz rojo, Intenso. El que habíamos comprado por la mañana. Alice trabajó mis labios con cuidado.

-Lo vas a impresionar –dijo Rosalie-. Más que la primera vez. Alice está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Y yo me moría por ver el resultado del mismo. Alice se alejó un poco y torció la cabeza, observándome. La condesa, en segundo plano, me sonrió.

-Y ahora levántate –ordeno Alice.

Rosalie me cogió de los hombros, me ayudó a levantarme y me giró hacia el espejo. Me miré en él unos instantes y retuve la respiración. El rostro de Charli apareció sobre mi hombro. Me volví hacia él.

-¿Papá?

Charli me miró unos segundos fijamente, sin decir nada. Luego dio un paso, cogió mi mano, y la llevó a sus labios.

-Si ese Cullen olvida alguna vez lo que vales, me encargaré yo mismo personalmente de él.

-Olvídalo, papá, eso no va a ocurrir –reí y eso liberó parte de mi tensión. La frase de papá me había recordado la escopeta que enseñaba a los chicos que venían a casa a por mí, entre ellos a Edward.

-Sé que no te olvidará, y me molesta saberlo, en cierto modo. Me gustaría tener una excusa para no dejarte marchar.

Alice gritó.

-¡Rosalie, los zapatos!

-Tranquila, los tengo aquí –respondió ella.

Es una gran suerte tener amigas. Yo había olvidado que estaba descalza. Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no me permitía pensar en menudencias.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos –dijo Alice mientras se agachaba a mis pies y me calzaba. Rosalie me sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera.

La condesa se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió. Se volvió un instante y me sonrió de manera alentadora antes de desaparecer. Alice se situó delante de mí y comenzó a caminar. Yo me colgué del brazo de papá. Caminamos por un corto pasillo, al final del cual estaba la puerta que me conduciría a la capilla. Las voces del cardenal y de Edward, al otro lado, callaron cuando la condesa y Rosalie entraron delante de nosotros y corrieron a su sitio. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, vi a Emmett que me miraba, sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo. Luego miró hacia el altar, hacia Edward seguramente, con una sonrisa burlona. Alice entró con toda seriedad, en su papel de dama de honor. Dos pasos después lo hice yo del brazo de Charli.

Y allí estaba él, junto al cardenal. Más guapo, mucho más guapo que el día anterior en Volterra. No vi el hermoso altar que había preparado la condesa en la capilla, ni la perfección de las ropas del cardenal, ni la fantasiosa belleza de la pintura de Gozzoli, que cubría, en un fresco sin fin, las cuatro paredes de la capilla. Sólo estaba él. Lo demás no era sino el magnífico decorado de una escena, donde los únicos que importaban eran los actores. Él y yo. Nada más.

Y él me miraba como si sintiera lo mismo. Contemplándole, dejé de notar la mano de papá bajo mi codo, conduciéndome al reclinatorio. Sólo sentí la de Edward cuando apretaba la mía. Tampoco vi la sonrisa del cardenal ni la de la condesa, a su lado. Cuando su eminencia tosió para llamar nuestra atención, lo miré como si despertara de un sueño.

-Estamos aquí, para celebrar el matrimonio de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que hable, o que calle para siempre.

Parpadeé un instante y el cardenal tuvo toda mi atención.

-¿Edward, quieres a Bella como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, quiero –la voz aterciopelada de Edward surgió, potente y decidida. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Y tú, Bella, ¿quieres a Edward como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos días de tu vida?

Nadie me iba a hacer callar ahora. Ni el mismo diablo, abriendo las puertas del infierno a mis pies, lograría detenerme.

-Sí, quiero.

El cardenal me sonrió y yo disfruté de antemano de lo que venía a continuación. Edward y yo nos miramos. Nunca, nadie, volvería a interponerse entre nosotros.

-Los anillos –pidió el cardenal.

Edward deslizó primero el suyo en mi dedo: "Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor hacia ti", dijo en voz alta. Su mirada no se apartó de la mía ni un instante. Mi voz casi se quiebra al repetir las mismas palabras. Sus ojos acogieron un destello burlón y sus labios reprimieron una sonrisa. Lo fusilé con los la mirada. "luego…", comencé a murmurar. El torció la boca.

-Eminencia, ¿puedo besar a mi esposa?

-Espere mi bendición, señor Cullen.

El cardenal reprimió una sonrisa, carraspeó y levantó la mano.

-Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro, marido y mujer. –Hizo la señal de la cruz y miró a Edward, casi riéndose. Y ahora, señor Cullen, ya puede besar a su esposa.

Edward atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó con fiereza. Quizás con demasiada teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estábamos. Después de un tiempo que me pareció muy corto pero debió ser largo, a juzgar por algunas toses impacientes, Edward se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una salvaje alegría.

-Y ahora, deja que la besemos los demás, hermanito –Tenía que ser Emmett. Estaba justo a mi lado.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños –le respondió Edward.

-Un beso de hermana.

-Ni Edward ni yo te dejaríamos dar otro.

-Primero me toca a mí –dijo papá. Su abrazo duró varios segundos y yo comencé a derramar lágrimas de felicidad en silencio. Mamá, que me abrazó después, también lloraba.

Rosalie se adelantó a Alice y me abrazó con fuerza. Como su abrazo se prolongaba, ésta, impaciente, le dio un codazo.

-Ahora me toca a mí felicitar a la novia –dijo Alice. Sus brazos me rodearon cálidos-. No llores mi pequeña. Es un día feliz.

-Cuánto te quiero, Alice –la abracé más fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué? He venido el primero –protestó Emmett.

Detrás de Emmett vino Jasper. Esme y Carlisle esperaron pacientemente al final.

Cuando la familia hubo terminado, Cavalieri y la condesa se acercaron también a Edward y a mí para desearnos mucha suerte. Por último, cuando el revuelo a nuestro alrededor se hubo calmado, el cardenal se acercó:

-Felicidades, señor y señora Cullen.

Era la primera vez que me llamaban señora Cullen. Me gustó, pero a Edward pareció gustarle aún más. Después de estrecharle la mano al cardenal y besar su anillo, me atrajo hacia él y besó mi cabeza. Mientras lo hacía murmuró:

-¿Cómo sienta que te llamen así?

-Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Sonrió.

Invitamos al cardenal, a la condesa y a Cabalieri a cenar con nosotros. Antes, me desvestí. No tendría tiempo de volver al hotel. Carlisle y Esme habían dejado ya nuestras maletas en la consigna del aeropuerto. Nuestro avión salía a las doce de la noche. Nos despedimos de todos después de cenar, menos de Cabalieri, que se ofreció a llevarnos al aeropuerto en su coche.

Yo dormitaba en el asiento de atrás. Cuando ya se divisaba los edificios del aeropuerto, comencé a despertar. Oí como Edward preguntaba:

-¿Cómo va el caso, inspector?

-Hum, no muy bien. Su amigo, el conde Vulturi, nos ha dado esquinazo otra vez.

-No es mi amigo.

-Lo sé, es un decir. –Cabalieri hizo una pausa de varios segundos-. Vaya con cuidado. Es tan parecido a usted que puede que vuelva a meterle en líos.

-No se preocupe, inspector, sé defenderme.

-No lo desafíe. Es un delincuente muy listo. Si me necesita, llámeme, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. En la guantera, encontrará tarjetas mías. Coja una.

Escuché el click de la guantera al abrirse. Cabalieri calló inmediatamente al ver que estaba despierta. Edward escondió rápidamente la mano en el interior de la chaqueta.

-Hola, señora Cullen. ¿Preparada para cruzar el océano?

Sus ojos verdes distrajeron mi atención de lo que había estado hablando hasta hacía un instante con el italiano. Esbocé una sonrisa somnolienta.

-Hum, creo que sí.

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Podéis dejar reviews. Como sabéis, me encantan.**

**Para todos aquellos que tengáis curiosidad: **

**La capilla de la que se habla en el capítulo existe realmente: es la de los Reyes Magos. Las cuatro paredes están pintadas por completo y son un único cuadro que cuenta la misma historia, la llegada de los Reyes Magos a Belén para adorar al niño. Los rostros de los personajes están tomados de gente de la época renacentista, entre ellos, varios Médici. **

**Me he tomado la licencia, en cambio, de resucitar a los éstos últimos, los Médici, cuya rama principal desapareció en el siglo XVIII. También los he devuelto a su antiguo palacio. En realidad, al desaparecer la familia, el palacio pasó a los Riccardi y, por último, fue donado al estado italiano. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

-Permítame que les lleva a su asiento.

No tuvimos que recorrer el pasillo. Edward había comprado los billetes en primera clase, así que mi recién estrenado marido agarró las maletas y las puso en el portaequipajes.

-¿Prefieres la ventanilla? –me dijo-. Me han dicho que la vista nocturna de Florencia es muy hermosa.

Asentí. Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal. Estaba tan cansada que cerré los ojos. Habían sido dos días agotadores y, ahora que había desaparecido toda la tensión, necesitaba dormir. Edward me besó en la frente y yo giré mi cuerpo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Cansada?

-Sí, mucho.

-Entonces descansa.

El avión alzó el vuelo unos instantes después. Me aproximé a la ventanilla. Edward lo hizo también.

-Es preciosa, la ciudad, desde el cielo –dije, con los ojos entornados. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y él me capturó en sus brazos. Y así, mientras me despedía de Florencia, caí en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté con la sensación de haber dormido de un tirón y haber aprovechado el sueño. Aún era de noche y todo estaba oscuro allí afuera. Me volví hacia Edward, pero ahora era él quién dormía con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada de viaje. Su mano reposaba a mi lado. La acaricié un instante. Luego miré su rostro dormido. Relajado, feliz, parecía un niño inocente. Con los dedos aparté un mechón que le caía sobre la cara y, en un movimiento continuo, deslicé la yema de mi dedo índice sobre su piel. Dibujé el perfil de su nariz perfecta y el de su boca de labios firmes y estrechos. Los besé muy despacio, porque no quería despertarle.

Recordé inmediatamente el viaje de ida a Italia. ¡Si me hubieran profetizado entonces que volvería casada con él! Por supuesto, habría arrojado del avión al que se hubiera atrevido. Torcí la boca. Alice podía haber sido la profetisa y sí, la habría echado por la ventanilla. Al menos en aquel momento. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. No podía haber sido de otra forma. Excepto nosotros, todo el mundo lo veía, hasta aquella mujer italiana que no nos conocía de nada.

Suspiré y dejé caer la cabeza en el asiento. Cerré los ojos. Deseaba tanto pasar unos días con él en Isla Esme. Era el lugar que necesitábamos los dos para descansar y para conocernos de una manera que, hasta entonces, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a soñar. Escuché un susurro.

-Bella.

Me volví hacia él. Movía los labios, pero sus párpados permanecían cerrados. Seguía dormido. Sólo hablaba en sueños. Sonreí. Me había robado la costumbre. Sus susurros, ininteligibles excepto por mi nombre, terminaron en aquella maravillosa sonrisa suya. Volví a acariciar su boca y una furia posesiva se apoderó de mí.

Era mío. Esa sonrisa, ese rostro, ese cuerpo de dios griego que se adivinaba bajo la camiseta, esos labios, eran míos. Ay de la mujer que se atreviera a mirarlo dos veces o a imaginarse con él.

Oyéndome a mí misma, me parecía imposible creer que hubiera sido durante tanto tiempo su confidente y le hubiera escuchado hablar de otras sin mover ni un músculo de mi cara. Los recuerdos acudían a mi mente en tropel. Antes los encontraba divertidos, ahora me atormentaban. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Edward Cullen?

Sólo me di cuenta de la intensidad con la que lo besaba cuando él se apoderó de mi boca con una violencia desusada. Al cabo de unos segundos, se apartó y me miró con intensidad. Torció los labios, su mirada adormecida se iluminó por completo y rio.

-Dime que tengo que hacer para que me despiertes así todas las mañanas.

-Que me jures que eres sólo mío y nunca serás de nadie más.

-Eso es lo más sencillo que me han pedido nunca, Bella. Te lo juro ahora mismo.

-Tus antiguos romances me atormentan-. Me eché hacia atrás y miré hacia arriba. Suspiré y él hizo lo mismo. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo.

-Yo le cortaría el cuello a ese Jacob, si te consuela. Pero todo eso está en el pasado, ¿verdad?

-Parte de ese pasado lo vamos a enfrentar en Isla Esme, Edward.

-Lo enfrentaremos y lo dejaremos enterrado para siempre.

Desde el aeropuerto de Rio, cogimos un taxi hasta el puerto deportivo. Aún no amanecía, pero empezaba a clarear en el horizonte. El mar tenía un color gris uniforme. Un hombre nos esperaba junto al yate de la familia. Lo reconocí al instante. Era Miguel, el encargado de cuidar la casa de Isla Esme en ausencia de sus dueños.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen y señora. ¿Han tenido buen viaje? Enhorabuena por la boda. No sabía que se casaba usted, señorito Edward.

Miguel hablaba portugués pero se le entendía bastante bien. Mis clases de español habían dado sus frutos, después de todo.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha sido todo muy rápido, Miguel. Pero ha merecido la pena –dijo Edward, y mientras, acarició mi brazo desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos.

-El señorito está enamorado –Por el tono, Miguel no parecía creer demasiado en los enamoramientos de Edward. Eso hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se me pusieran como escarpias. Miguel cogió las maletas de la mano de Edward y las subió al barco. Luego volvió y me tendió la mano.

-Me alegro de conocerla, señora Cullen. ¿Quiere que la ayude a subir al barco?

-Gracias, mi nombre es Bella, Miguel –respondí en español. Miguel me entendió y se quedó inmóvil después de ayudarme a subir. Retuvo mi mano unos instantes.

-¿Bella? Bella… -Pareció que iba a decir algo pero se detuvo, como si tuviera miedo a meter la pata. Tartamudeó un poco-: Bella, ¿ha estado usted aquí antes, por casualidad, en Isla Esme?

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Unos cinco años?

-¿Se acuerda de mí?

Edward saltado a cubierta también y Miguel abrió la puerta que conducía a los camarotes. Luego se dirigió al muelle para soltar las amarras. Cuando pasó a mi lado, me pareció ver sus dientes blancos, su boca curvada en una sonrisa pícara.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Ya le dije entonces al señorito Edward que usted era la verdadera mujer de su vida.

Miré a Edward. Estaba callado.

-¿Y él que le dijo? –pregunté a Miguel.

-Que estaba pillada. Y yo le dije que eso era una estupidez. Que la única persona por la que usted estaba pillada era por él. Que dejara de perder el tiempo con unas y con otras y que hiciera que usted rompiera con ese… ese…

-Jacob –dije en voz muy baja.

-Eso era. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Miguel arrancó el motor y me guiñó el ojo.

-Han sido un poco lentos, pero parece que ustedes se decidieron por fin, ¿no?

-Sí –dijo Edward y me abrazó. Besó mi pelo y me pareció que sonreía-. Debí seguir tus consejos entonces, Miguel.

-Oh, bueno, es normal que no lo hiciera. Tenía dieciocho años y a todas las chicas en Isla Esme dispuestas a ser muy amables con usted. Eso le vuelve a uno tremendamente estúpido. –Miguel me miró de reojo-. Además, no creo que la señora Cullen se lamente ahora.

-No, tiene usted razón, Miguel. El Edward que se ha casado conmigo es un hombre maduro que sabe lo que quiere. Nada que ver con aquel joven de diecinueve años.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte, enterró su rostro en mi pelo y aspiró como si quisiera absorbe todo su aroma.

-¿Tan mal lo hice? –susurró.

-No fuiste el único –reconocí.

Jacob y yo comenzamos a salir en el instituto y tuvimos periodos "on-off" casi hasta el día en que me licencié en la universidad. Rompíamos y nos reconciliábamos de continuo, sobre todo durante los primeros años de nuestra relación.

El primer verano después de comenzar en la universidad, Edward decidió organizar unas vacaciones en Isla Esme. Invitó a sus amigos de medicina pero también a viejos compañeros del instituto, entre ellos a Jacob y a mí. Por primera vez, Tania no estaba por allí porque Edward y ella llevaban una temporada alejados el uno del otro.

Yo, por aquel entonces, tenía uno de mis periodos "on" con Jacob. Uno muy entusiástico, al menos en apariencia, porque Jacob tenía celos y el hecho de que Edward estuviera sin pareja agravaba el problema, por más que yo insistiera en que sólo éramos amigos.

Habían venido muchas chicas de su facultad y todas parecían querer salir con él. Solíamos conversar a menudo sobre ello y Edward me pedía mi opinión. No creo que le interesara ninguna en particular. Mirando las cosas desde la distancia, desde mi privilegiada posición de señora Cullen en la actualidad, comprendo que, sin ser muy consciente de ello, Edward lo que quería era salir conmigo. Pero yo estaba con Jacob y Jacob no dejaba de besarme y abrazarme delante de él para que no le cupiera ninguna duda.

Un día celebramos una larga velada en la playa. Todos bebimos mucho. De madrugada, sólo Edward y yo permanecíamos despiertos aunque completamente borrachos. Creo. Porque recuerdo sólo fragmentos, imágenes. Pero no lo soñé. Fue real.

Muy tarde ya, le dije que necesitábamos oír música relajante porque me dolía la cabeza. Edward me dijo que le acompañara a la habitación de sus padres y podría elegir el que me apeteciera.

Era el dormitorio blanco. Había un espectacular equipo de música y las estanterías estaban llenas de discos de vinilo y compactos. Comenzamos a sacarlos de su sitio y a dejarlos sobre la cama. Hablábamos de música, nos reíamos sin parar.

En algún momento, callamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Fue un instante mágico. Ese silencio que, a veces, surge porque ya no necesitas decir nada. Sin dejar de mirarme, Edward se aproximó a mí, me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó. El beso se hizo largo y profundo. Me levantó en vilo y me empujó sobre la cama. Rodeada de discos, dejé que me acariciara y me besara furiosamente en la cara y en el cuello. Mi cuerpo respondía a su pasión de una manera alarmante.

Tras unos segundos de dejarme llevar, reaccioné. Aquello no podía ser. Yo estaba saliendo con Jacob. Edward y yo éramos amigos. No podía estropearlo. Perdería amor y amistad en un solo instante. Me zafé de Edward y corrí a la playa, hacia las olas y me dejé llevar por ellas. El mareo y el embotamiento causados por el alcohol desaparecieron al contacto con el agua.

Edward me siguió hasta allí. El también debió despejarse y recuperar la razón. Se detuvo. Las olas golpeaban en sus muslos. A diez metros el uno del otro, nos miramos durante lo que debieron ser unos segundos pero pareció una eternidad.

-Yo, Bella, lo siento. He bebido mucho –tartamudeó.

-Yo también –respondí.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus facciones. Más que nunca, su rostro de líneas angulosas y su cuerpo esbelto, remarcados por las sombras, tenía la belleza llena de misterio y embrujo que sólo los dioses pueden poseer. Deseé correr a sus brazos y besarle, pero sabía que habíamos bebido mucho y no razonábamos con claridad; que era una estupidez y que luego me arrepentiría. Me adentré un poco más en el agua. El suspiró-. Lo siento. No quería molestarte. Mejor hablamos mañana.

-Sí, eso, hablamos mañana -respondí.

Salió lentamente del agua y se alejó de mí. En la playa, recogió su camiseta, se la puso y se marchó en dirección a las rocas. Supongo que quería pasear y despejarse. Yo también anduve sobre la arena, junto a las olas, pero en dirección contraria. De madrugada, caí rendida en la cama del dormitorio blanco rodeada de discos de vinilo y CDs. Al día siguiente, desperté casi al medio día. Recordaba muy poco y no quería recordar. Mis sentimientos eran muy confusos.

Salí a la playa. Jacob estaba allí con otros amigos y corrió a abrazarme y besarme. Respondí con muy poco entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –me preguntó.

-Dormida. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

-Todos estamos un poco tocados esta mañana. Edward, por ejemplo, ha estado vomitando.

Lo miré. Había una secreta satisfacción en su rostro. Rehusé sus caricias.

-¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Dónde está?

-Vamos, Bella, sabe cuidarse. No hace falta que estés todo el rato pendiente de él. Edward esto, Edward lo otro. Mira aquel velero, mira la luna, siéntate aquí, ¿estás bien?… No eres su madre.

La rabia devoraba el rostro de Jacob. Pero no era una "actitud de madre" lo que causaba sus celos. Era otra cosa. Era lo que Jacob siempre había temido que podía ocurrir a sus espaldas pero nunca había ocurrido hasta aquella noche. Aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

-Edward es un amigo. Mi "mejor" amigo. Acostúmbrate a ello porque eso no va a cambiar –respondí.

Me fui sin darle tiempo a replicarme nada. Enfadada, decidí que debía hablar con Edward y aclarar los sentimientos suyos y míos. Ah, como si fuera fácil.

Alguien me dijo que acababa de ver a Edward hacía unos minutos, charlando con una chica llamada Jane, en la cocina de la casa. Lo busqué allí, pero no estaba. Oí la televisión así que me dirigí hacia el salón. Me lo imaginaba tendido en el sofá, hecho polvo. Quizás podríamos hablar de la noche anterior. O estar juntos sin decir nada. Puede que, para aclarar las cosas, sólo necesitáramos eso. Además, no había prisa.

Lo llamé al mismo tiempo que entraba por la puerta del salón. Lo vi enderezarse sobre el sofá, o junto a Jane, que estaba muy cariñosa con él. La chica acarició el pelo revuelto de mi mejor amigo. Algo más quería eso seguro. Lo miraba como si fuera a comérselo. Edward coqueteaba. Al oírme, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y se alejó de ella. Ella lo retuvo.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya –dije, avergonzada. La piel de mi cara se encendió. Me di la vuelta, no quería verle.

Decidí ir a pasear por las rocas. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Había estado a punto de hacer una tontería. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me planteé que quizás éramos más que amigos? La noche anterior no podía servirme de guía.

-Bella, yo…

-Siento haber interrumpido.

Jane tiraba de él.

-Hum, Edward, sigamos.

-No, Bella, espera.

Me marché a toda prisa de allí. Edward me siguió, llamándome, hasta el exterior de la casa pero una vez allí se detuvo. Sus gritos habían alertado a Jacob.

-Eh, ¿Qué le has hecho?

Yo trepé por las rocas. Me alejé de allí, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Una hora después seguía tumbada al sol sobre una roca. El beso del día anterior hacía arder mis labios más que el calor. ¡Qué estupidez! Edward era mi mejor amigo. Nada más. Lo del día anterior había sido pura atracción física. Después de todo, Edward era un dios griego, quizás Apolo, el más bello de todos. ¿Cómo iba a no desearle en una noche cálida tropical, con las defensas bajas por la bebida? Habría que ser de piedra. Claro que él me había besado. Bueno, yo no era una diosa pero quizás era una graciosa ninfa. "Qué estúpida, Bella. Estás diciendo tonterías".

Acalorada, decidí nadar. Me sentí bien al sumergir la cabeza en el agua. Estaba fresca.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?

Jacob me habló con dulzura y se acercó al agua, metió sus pies dentro de ella y se dejó caer, nadó lentamente hacia mí y me abrazó en silencio. Llevaba un buen moratón en la mejilla.

-Le he dado su merecido, no te molestará más –me dijo-. Luego me besó y yo respondí a su beso.

Cuando regresamos, los dos cogidos de la mano. Vi a Edward sentado en la arena, pensativo. No me había visto aún. Cuando se volvió, vi que también él llevaba alguna señal de la pelea. Me miró un instante y se levantó de un salto. Caminó rápido hacia el interior de la casa. Casi pronuncié su nombre y estuve a punto de seguirle. Jacob, estrechó mi mano.

-No, Bella, por favor. Ya se le pasará.

Unas horas después, Edward salió de la casa. Iba de la mano con Jane. Se tumbaron juntos en la playa y comenzaron a besuquearse. Yo aparté los ojos pero, más tarde, al levantarme, tropecé con la mirada de Jane. Era una mirada de triunfo. "Pero si no tienes que vencerme", pensé, "no competimos en el mismo terreno. Y, bien mirado, tú pasarás en unos meses y yo seguiré siendo su amiga dentro de muchos años".

Lo recuerdas todo –susurró Edward en mi oído.

-¿Tú no?

-Siempre me he preguntado qué habría pasado si te hubiera perseguido aquella noche hasta el agua. Ahora ya no. Aunque, te confieso que pienso acabar en la cama de Esme lo que dejé inacabado entonces. ¿Saldrás corriendo cómo entonces?

Sonreí.

-Quién sabe.

Llegamos al muelle que había junto a la casa y Miguel nos ayudó a descargar nuestras cosas. Luego, con una sonrisa más dulce aún que su lengua portuguesa, se despidió de nosotros.

-Mi mujer les ha dejado comida de sobra en la cocina. Pero no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo más. Ya saben mi teléfono.

-Gracias –le respondió Edward. Me rodeaba con sus brazos. Cuando la barca se alejó, Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –me preguntó.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Cualquier cosa. Siempre que sea contigo.

Sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Presumido. Entramos en la casa cogidos de la mano. La recorrimos juntos. Al llegar al dormitorio blanco, Edward puso una vieja canción romántica de aquella época. Me cogió de la cintura y besó mi cuello. Sus labios ascendieron por mi mandíbula hasta el oído. Luego me besó. Me devoró en realidad. Me desnudó. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Luego huí.

-¿Qué haces?

Me reí. Corrí hacia el exterior de la casa. Mis pies desnudos se deslizaron sobre la arena blanca, chapotearon en el agua, se dejaron lamer por las olas. Me adentré en el mar que relucía bajo los primeros rayos de sol. El me alcanzó cuando el agua me llegaba al pecho. No podía competir con la fuerza de los músculos de sus piernas, ni con la de sus brazos. Ni falta que hacía. Deseaba dejarme atrapar y lo conseguí. El me dio la vuelta y yo le miré a los ojos provocativamente. Levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos.

-Ya no soy un niño.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todas. Siento mucho el retraso pero qué se le va a hacer. Mi vida se ha vuelto complicada últimamente. **

**Quiero daros las gracias por todos los comentarios del último capítulo. Gracias a vosotras merece la pena seguir escribiendo, aunque a veces se tengan más ganas de hacer cualquier cosa en lugar de escribir. Con vuestra ayuda supero las dificultades.**

Capítulo 14.

Era de noche y la luna rielaba sobre el agua. El mar estaba completamente en calma, como si se tratara de una piscina. Intuí a Edward detrás de mí. Con su mano acarició mi pelo y fue apartándolo lentamente mientras inundaba mi nuca de besos. Me dejé llevar y él sujetó con fuerza mis hombros y me dio la vuelta. Lo miré. La luz de la luna iluminó por completo su cara. Y entonces me di cuenta. No era él. Era el conde Vulturi.

Grité y desperté en mitad de la noche. Me incorporé de un salto en la cama. Suspiré aliviada, mientras los latidos de mi corazón apresurado iban espaciándose poco a poco. La luz de la luna se colaba por la puerta que daba al mar y producía sobre las sábanas blancas ligeras sombras. Llevaba puesto el bikini del día anterior.

-¿Edward?

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. No, no estaba. Quizás habría salido a ver la televisión. La brisa del mar agitaba las cortinas, la puerta estaba abierta. Me asomé desde ella a la playa. Una luna redonda, inmensa y alta en el cielo iluminaba la arena blanca y arrancaba destellos del mar. Había algo de fantasmagórico en el paisaje.

El sueño me había dejado un sentimiento vago de extrañeza. No era miedo, era… no sabía definirlo. Como si la pesadilla fuera una premonición: una ocurrencia estúpida, claro, pero no podía apartarla de mi mente. Viendo que no conseguiría volverme a dormir, decidí buscar a mi marido. Sonreí. Le contaría el sueño. Y ambos nos reiríamos juntos de él.

Con esa idea fui al salón. Pero la tele estaba apagada y allí no había nadie. Volví sobre mis pasos y me adentré en la playa. Llamé a Edward pero, por más que grité y lo busqué por todos lados, no conseguí dar con él.

Di la vuelta a la casa y, al llegar al muelle, noté que faltaba la barca con la que recorríamos a veces las costas de la isla, visitando las calas, las rocas, las cuevas. Los equipos de buceo habían desaparecido también. Pero ¿por qué tendría que haber ido Edward a bucear de noche? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se había ido sin mí, dejándome sola en la casa? Él no era así.

Decidí aguardar durante unos minutos y, si no volvía, llamarle al móvil. Esperé apenas –en pocos minutos perdí la paciencia, estaba preocupada-, y lo llamé. Escuché el sonido de su canción favorita en el salón. Exasperada, colgué mi teléfono con un gesto brusco y lo dejé en la mesita de noche. Revisé toda la casa por si se había dormido en otra habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, volví a la cama.

"¡Tranquilízate, Bella!", pensé. "Ayer te acostaste pronto después de un día muy movido y una velada no tan romántica como otras veces. Bueno, sí, habíais discutido un poco, pero era la primera vez desde la llegada a la isla y la discusión no te puso nerviosa. Es más, la provocaste tú, y te fuiste a la cama enseguida, y te quedaste dormida con la camiseta y el bikini aún puestos. Y luego, supongo que medio sonámbula, debiste abrir la puerta de la playa y quitarte la camiseta porque hacía calor. Eso es todo".

Suspiré para eliminar la opresión en mi pecho.

-No hay razón para preocuparse –murmuré para mí misma-. No se ha acostado aún. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta y volverá enseguida. Aún son las doce de la noche. ¡Qué timorata soy! Lo mejor será volver a dormirse. –Pero no podía, así que salí a la playa y me tumbé sobre una toalla, mirando la luna.

Me desperté cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Hacía un calor húmedo, agobiante. La cabeza me pesaba como si fuera de hierro y, de no ser porque mi piel ya estaba casi negra, me habría puesto como un cangrejo. El sol brillaba de forma insoportable y tuve que cerrar los párpados varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz antes de poder mantener los ojos medio abiertos.

En medio del sopor que me atenazaba, crucé la habitación directamente hacia la ducha. ¿Qué diablos? Acababa de ver a alguien. Me detuve en la puerta del baño, me volví, el corazón en un puño, y suspiré de alivio. Edward, por fin. Estaba acostado en la cama, boca abajo. Me anegó la ternura. Dormía como un bebé. Aunque no era ningún bebé, me mordí el labio inferior mientras el deseo comenzaba a hacer mella en mí. Sonreí.

-Necesito una ducha urgente, señor Cullen. Cinco minutos, y vuelvo para hacer las paces con usted –susurré, más bien para mí misma.

Era una bañera con hidromasaje, enorme, de esas en las que pasarías horas y horas relajada y hasta te dormirías, con peligro para tus pulmones. No era el momento para ello. Me metí bajo la ducha sin quitarme el bikini y cerré los ojos. El agua caía sobre mí, suave y estimulante, justo la dosis necesaria de cada cosa. Cerré los párpados para experimentar mejor la sensación. Y entonces, sentí una caricia y a continuación unos brazos que me rodeaban por detrás.

-Mmm, Edward.

Me besó debajo de la oreja.

-¿Cómo está, señora Cullen?

-Muy bien. Mmm… Iba a ir a buscarte a la cama.

-Me he adelantado a ti –Me besó en la cabeza, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Iba a preguntarle dónde había estado durante la noche pero pensé en reconciliarme primero así que, me volví con los ojos aún cerrados y comencé a besarle. Él respondió. Una vocecilla en mi mente me advirtió que era preferible hablar antes. Era una voz admirablemente tenaz.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche? Estaba preocupada.

-Bella, ¿y qué importa eso ahora? –Siguió besándome.

-Mucho. La discusión de ayer… –respondí, entre besos.

-¿Discusión? No recuerdo por qué discutimos y la verdad, no me importa.

Aparté mi boca. El siguió en mi cuello, con violencia. Había algo extraño en la forma en que me tocaba. Sujeté firmemente su cara con las manos.

-Quiero hablar ahora–respondí. Levanté los ojos bien abiertos para mirarle-. Las cosas hay que…

La sangre se congeló en mis venas. Imposible. Aquellos ojos. Mi mirada buscó instintivamente la cicatriz sobre la ceja. No podía ser. No estaba. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago y quise salir corriendo. Pero me obligué a no moverme y acaricié la piel por encima de su ceja queriendo encontrar lo que no había visto y sabía que no estaba porque mi corazón me lo advertía con sus brincos. "Bendita pesadilla, de no ser por ella…", pensé, ya segura de que aquel no era mi marido. "Y ahora, Bella", me dije: "calma, mucha calma. Sal despacio de la ducha, que no desconfíe, dile que vas a buscar algo a la habitación".

"¿Pero qué? Maldita sea. ¿Qué?". Tenía la mente en blanco. Para ganar tiempo, esbocé una sonrisa fingida, enorme, la más bonita que me salió.

-Aún no –dije-. ¿Por qué no llenas la bañera? Hablamos relajadamente de lo de anoche y luego… Esta mañana he estado ensayando una representación para ti, pero necesito una prenda y he de ir a buscarla al armario.

Le besé intensamente para ganar más tiempo. ¿Me creería?

-Está bien –respondió pero, cuando ya tenía un pie medio fuera, me sujetó los brazos con fuerza, haciéndome daño.

-Espera.

Levanté con temor la mirada para encontrar la suya. Verde, pero feroz y oscura. Mi corazón latió más deprisa. ¿Y si había descubierto mi truco? Con lo mal que yo disimulaba… Mi única esperanza era que creyera que yo no lo había reconocido. Ya me veía arrastrada de nuevo al interior de la bañera y violada sin compasión por aquel hombre con el mismo cuerpo, pero instintos tan distintos a Edward. Su deseo provocaba asco en mí. Y miedo. Me sentía aterrorizada como un ratón hipnotizado por los ojos del gato que se lo va a comer. Él se rió.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que si no vas a por esa prenda puedes sufrir un infarto.

-Sí, es que… sería una gran desilusión. He estado ensayando mucho rato –dije, en un hilillo de voz.

-Bueno, espero que merezca la pena –dijo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y, al ver mi cara, rió a carcajadas.

Por suerte, quería mantener la charada y hacerse pasar por Edward. Quizás engañarme y sustituirle. Un plan perfecto. Já. Lo sería si yo no conociera tan bien a mi marido. Me envolví en una toalla. No quería que me mirara más, pero debía fingir, así que, antes de salir del baño, le lancé la sonrisa más seductora que pude esbozar dadas las circunstancias.

Ya en la habitación me puse unas sandalias que me permitían igualmente andar por la roca y nadar. No tenía idea de dónde buscar a Edward, ni siquiera sabía seguro si estaba en la isla, pero el instinto me decía que no habría salido de ella. Al menos, no voluntariamente. El conde podría haberlo secuestrado o asesinado. Sentí flojear mis piernas.

"No seas cobarde, Bella. Si te rindes, seguro que no lo vuelves a ver". Cogí el móvil de un zarpazo –no podía llamar a Edward pero sí a la policía. ¿Cómo explicaría lo sucedido si no hablaba portugués? ¿Y cuál era el maldito número de la policía en Brasil? ¿Me entenderían si llamaba al 112? Ahora no podía pensar en nada. Tenía que alejarme de allí porque el conde sospecharía más pronto que tarde-. Salí de la habitación corriendo hacia la playa. La arena ardía, pero me daba igual. Alcancé las rocas y trepé por ellas. Cuando estuviera lejos y hubiera encontrado un buen escondite, elaboraría un plan.

Corrí durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, sin ton ni son, lo más rápido que podía. Tenía la mente en blanco y el miedo me impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera poner la mayor distancia posible entre el conde y yo. Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a razonar con más claridad. Había una cueva en la costa. Podría esconderme en ella. Eso, si el conde no la conocía, claro. La cueva era accesible solo por el mar, que penetraba profundamente en la roca. La barca podía entrar navegando. Sí, iría primero allí. Quizás encontraría a Edward. "¿Estaría enfermo o dormido? Demasiada fortuna", pensé. Era más probable que el monstruo de su hermano lo hubiera atado y amordazado. Pero si yo llegaba hasta él, podría liberarle.

Tenía que llamar a la policía pero eso significaba distraer mi atención de correr. Tal vez detenerme. Además, al hablar, el viento podía llevar mi voz hasta el Vulturi. Me decidí, a pesar de todo, porque si me atrapaba, y no había telefoneado antes, no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Me detuve en una zona protegida del viento. Un hueco entre las rocas que estaba muy cerca del agua. El teléfono ardía en mi mano. Lo manejé, nerviosa, revisando los contactos, no sé muy bien por qué, Sabía que tenía un teléfono de emergencias, aunque no estaba segura de si funcionaría o… Y entonces lo vi. De repente, comprendí a dónde me llevaba mi instinto. Un día, cotilleando los contactos de Edward, había visto el teléfono de Cavalieri y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo había agregado a los míos. Benditas obsesiones y miedos… Al menos de vez en cuando eran útiles.

Apreté el botón de llamada y comencé a rezar todo lo que sabía. La espera fue tensa, a pesar de que el policía cogió el teléfono inmediatamente.

-Cavalieri.

-Inspector, soy Bella, Bella Swan, bueno, Cullen.

-¿Bella? –Hubo una pausa-. Bella ¿qué ocurre?

Entre sollozos apagados, logré articular unas palabras.

-Él. Él está aquí y Edward ha desaparecido.

-¿Te refieres al conde Vulturi? ¿Está intentando hacerse pasar por Edward? –me sorprendió. O sea que Cavalieri lo había sospechado por si solo-, ¿Está cerca de ti ahora mismo?

-Sí. Me he escapado de la casa pero es muy probable que me encuentre.

-Gracias a Dios. Bella, aléjate lo más posible, encuentra un buen escondite y no te muevas. Es muy peligroso. ¿Sabe que lo has reconocido?

-No, bueno, en cuanto vea que he desaparecido lo imaginará.

-Claro. Por eso es importantísimo que no te encuentre. Si lo hace, es muy probable que te mate.

Sollocé de nuevo.

-¿Habrá matado a Edward?

-¿Cuándo desapareció?

-Esta noche.

Cavalieri calló durante unos segundos.

-Sin duda intentará matarle para hacerse pasar por él pero no se arriesgará a hacerlo hasta estar seguro de que tú no notas la diferencia. Así que Edward estará atado en cualquier parte para poder chantajearte en caso necesario. Confía en mí. Estaremos en Isla Esme enseguida. Una hora a lo sumo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? Ah, claro, me explico. Disculpa por no haberte dicho nada, pero estoy en Brasil. Sospechaba que intentaría acercarse a vosotros y no me equivoqué. Montamos una operación de vigilancia en torno a la isla pero queríamos ser discretos para no estropearos la luna de miel.

-Oh, no se disculpe, inspector. No sabe la alegría que me acaba de dar –suspiré.

-Ha logrado saltar el cerco de vigilancia que habíamos levantado en torno a vosotros. Es aún más listo de lo que creía –dijo, cómo para sí mismo-. Ve con muchísimo cuidado. Ahora que lo has descubierto es más peligroso que nunca.

-¿Y Edward? Tengo que encontrarlo. Puede estar herido –Temí por mi esposo.

-No, Bella. Nada de heroicidades ¿me oyes? Nosotros lo encontraremos. Tú, mantente con vida hasta que lleguemos.

Escuché un grito:

-¡Bella!

Edward, pensé. Mi primer instinto fue responder pero recordé que antes no había reconocido al conde por la voz, tan parecida a la de Edward. Así que callé.

-Tengo que colgar.

-Escóndete bien. La policía brasileña irá en lanchas a la isla. Yo llegaré con el jefe de la operación en un helicóptero, por lo que llegaré un poco antes. Hazme un favor. Que no te descubra. Si no, las cosas se complicarán. No podremos disparar si…

Corté la llamada y apagué el móvil.

-¡Bella! –volví a oír-. Bella, ¿dónde estás? He llegado a casa y no he encontrado a nadie.

¿Había llegado a casa? podía ser Edward, pero también podría ser un engaño. La voz se escuchaba demasiado cerca para salir de mi escondite. En lugar de ello, me arrastré hasta el agua y descubrí una cavidad junto a la línea de costa. Era diminuta, sí, pero mi cuerpo cabía justo. Y era imposible descubrir el escondite desde arriba, sobre las rocas. El único peligro estaba en la marea. Había bajado por completo, y ahora solo podía subir. Ojalá Cavalieri llegara pronto.

Volví a oír aquella voz potente.

-Bella, estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que he estado fuera toda la noche pero perdóname, cariño. Me quedé dormido en una cala y no he despertado hasta ahora.

Escuché un rumor de pasos sobre la roca. Estaba cerca.

-¿Bella? Si estás enfadada conmigo, no me hables en tres días o en diez, pero déjame verte. Necesito saber que estás bien.

Ahora estaba muy cerca, quizás a dos metros, sobre las rocas. Incluso podía escuchar su respiración. Retuve la mía y me quedé paralizada, cualquier chapoteo y estaría descubierta. Durante diez segundos –los conté uno a uno- no escuché nada. El auténtico Edward no insistiría y correría a buscarme en otra parte, convencido de que yo no estaba.

-Asquerosa puta–le oí susurrar en voz baja.

Cerré los ojos. Mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza, tanta que temí que lo oyera, pero no. Al cabo dos o tres segundos más, los pasos comenzaron a alejarse. Entonces expulsé el aire lentamente de mis pulmones. Esperé unos minutos. El falso Edward continuaba llamándome en voz alta, pero su voz se oía cada vez más lejos.

Aquel escondrijo era seguro, pero la marea estaba subiendo y el agua me llegaba al pecho. Pronto llenaría por completo la cavidad y perdería mi refugio. Pensé en la cueva, la de verdad, la grande; estaría apenas a cien metros. La costa en aquel lugar era una tranquila bahía y el agua, en todo el recorrido, junto a las rocas, no cubría, así que decidí nadar en aquella dirección con mucho cuidado, sin hacer ruido.

Antes debía llamar a Cavalieri para decirle dónde me podía encontrar. Salí despacio de mi escondite y trepé por las rocas, pegándome a ellas. Vi al conde bastante lejos de mí, tal como sospechaba. Descendí de nuevo y encendí el móvil.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. He conseguido despistarle, al menos de momento. Pero voy a buscar un lugar más seguro para esconderme. Se trata de una cueva que hay al sur de la isla. La entrada levanta apenas un metro cuando la marea está alta y la anchura entonces no es mucho mayor. Dentro es muy grande. Reconocerá la cueva porque el acantilado que hay sobre ella es el más elevado desde la superficie del mar. No puede verla desde la costa.

-Bien, estamos ya en el aire. En cuanto llegue acudiré a buscarte para que no estés indefensa. Apaga otra vez el móvil y escóndete bien dentro.

Le hice caso y me deslicé sobre la superficie hasta llegar a un brazo de roca que se adentraba en el mar. Al otro lado estaba la cueva. Pegada a las paredes, llegué hasta la boca de la misma. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para que pasara una barca y la gente no tuviera que agachar la cabeza. No me cubría pero por muy poco así que cogí el móvil con los dientes y nadé, para aprovechar la fuerza de la marea que penetraba en el interior.

Dentro, la cueva se ensanchaba y allí, por varios agujeros que había en lo alto del techo rocoso se filtraba el sol. Donde incidía la luz, el agua se veía transparente y el fondo era un tapiz de colores vivos. Abundaba el coral, las estrellas de mar y los caracoles, y los peces tropicales se movían entre las algas como si danzaran. A unos diez metros, tras una roca enorme, había una playa de arena finísima. Allí solíamos dejar la barca cuando íbamos a bucear entre los peces. Pero no era momento para romanticismos Retuve la respiración al doblar el saliente de roca. Era el mejor sitio de la isla para esconder a un prisionero y había esperado contra toda esperanza que Edward estuviera allí, atado, o herido. Pero la playa estaba vacía.

Suspiré hondo. "No importa, Bella. En cualquier caso, es un buen escondite", me consolé. Gracias a lo mucho que nos gustaba bucear allí, conocía la cueva como la palma de mi mano. Si me escondía bien, dudaba de que el conde lograra atraparme.

El agua se adentraba en la cueva unos cuarenta metros. Más allá, había una playa de piedra de que desaparecía con la marea alta, que no tardaría en producirse. Había muchos recovecos pero el que más me gustaba se encontraba a unos cinco metros antes de llegar a la playa. En un recodo, a una altura de unos dos metros sobre la superficie, había una hendidura en la roca que recordaba a las hornacinas que a veces se utilizan para poner a los santos en las iglesias. En aquella parte de la cueva, las paredes eran rectas y lisas. En realidad, más bien lo parecían, porque se podía trepar si eras hábil y conocías los huecos donde cabían manos y pies con dificultad. Había subido hasta allí una vez. Repetí la hazaña sin más problemas que unos pocos arañazos.

Me acurruqué en el interior y miré hacia abajo. En aquel sitio la cueva se estrechaba, había bastante profundidad y quien pasara por allí tenía que hacerlo nadando, por lo que era imposible que nadie me viera salvo que mirara directamente hacia donde yo estaba. Para ello tenía que levantar los ojos hacia el techo y girar la cabeza en ángulo recto en la dirección correcta justo en el lugar en el que estaba yo. La luz había quedado lejos y hasta allí sólo llegaba una débil claridad lo que me ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar a que alguien viniera y ojalá fuera la policía, y no el Vulturi.

Quizás un cuarto de hora después, escuché lo que parecía un cuerpo moviéndose en el agua, tratando de no hacer ruido. Era él. No podía ser otro. La policía no sería tan sigilosa.

Aquella ligera vibración del agua se fue acercando a mí, aunque se detuvo unos instantes, imagino que en la playa

-¿Bella? –De nuevo aquella voz, un tormento. El mismo timbre que Edward pero un tono gélido. Y está vez, al contrario que la anterior, amenazante-. Bella, no me extrañaría que estuvieras aquí. Es tan buen escondite. La cueva tiene una entrada tan pequeña que si no te acercas al saliente y miras desde allí a la costa, no la descubres. Sí, muy buen escondite.

Me mordí los labios.

-Pero ya basta de juegos, tú y yo –siguió hablando-. Ya sabes quién soy, así que ¿para qué disimular? Voy a hacer algo mucho más práctico: Te diré algo. Edward es mi prisionero. Sí. Está vivo. Pero que viva esta noche aún, dependerá de ti. Tendrás que hacerme un pequeño favor. Me haré pasar por él delante de todo el mundo y tú me ayudarás: durante años si así lo deseo… Si eres reacia a colaborar alguna vez, recibirás un pequeño trozo de su cuerpo, ¿un dedo, por ejemplo? Hum, ya no podría tocar el piano me temo. Y si me descubres ante la policía, él morirá. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas el trato, Bella? Si no lo haces y no consigo dar contigo, lo mataré. No llegará vivo a la noche si no te entregas y aceptas el trato, Bella.

Cerré los ojos, angustiada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y reprimí como pude un sollozo. Pero no podía descubrirme. No ahora. Si lo hacía, ni Edward ni yo tendríamos la más mínima posible escapatoria. La única oportunidad que podía tener mi marido era que Cavalieri atrapara el conde Vulturi. Si no lo hacía, aunque saliéramos los dos sanos y salvos de aquello, siempre viviríamos con la espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Bella ¿qué dices?

La voz se escuchó muy cerca esta vez. Tres segundos después, le vi, de perfil, pasar por delante de mi escondite. Se dirigía hacia el fondo de la cueva y nadaba muy despacio, miraba en todas direcciones, escudriñaba en la penumbra. Levantó la cabeza un instante hacia el techo pero no en mi dirección.

Sobrepasó el lugar en el que yo me escondía y debió llegar al final. Unos segundos después, lo oí y lo vi de nuevo. Se detuvo justo frente a mí. Podía ver su perfil en las sombras. Su mirada parecía haberse quedado fija en dirección a la entrada de la cueva. Me pareció escuchar algo como un chapoteo seguido de una maldición en voz baja. En la cueva se oía todo. El cuerpo del conde se tensó de manera casi imperceptible.

-Bella, ¿estás ahí? –escuché.

Dentro del alivio que suponía oír la voz de Cavalieri mi tensión creció. Ahora el conde se ocultaba tras el recodo que hacía que la cueva se estrechara a mi altura y apuntaba con su arma hacia la entrada. Yo no podía responder a Cavalieri porque me encontraba tan solo a unos cuatro o cinco metros del conde. Si intentaba advertir al inspector, el conde me atraparía inmediatamente.

Vulturi disparó. Cavalieri lanzó una maldición y respondió al disparo.

-Me parece que eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras, Vulturi –dijo-. Ahí fuera hay un batallón de policías que no te dejarán salir vivo de la isla si me matas.

-Quizás no encuentren la cueva y se cansen de esperar.

-Sabes que eso no ocurrirá.

-Depende. Por de pronto, estás solo. Lo que quiere decir que has tenido tanta prisa por llegar que sin duda has llegado antes que nadie. Por otra parte, has venido aquí a buscar a Bella, lo que me hace suponer que has hablado con ella y que ella está aquí en esta cueva.

-Si es así, ¿cómo es que no la has atrapado ya?

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir. Desde donde estaba podía ver la espalda del conde. Si se volvía hacia mí, si le daba la espalda a la pared para protegerse mejor y levantaba la mirada siquiera un poco, me vería. Asustada, me agarré a la piedra húmeda y un trozo de ella se desprendió. Instintivamente, lo agarré antes de cayera, con tanta fuerza como para producir arañazos en las yemas de los dedos y en la palma. No se produjo ni el más mínimo ruido. Escuché de nuevo a Cavalieri.

-Te diré por qué no la has atrapado. Porque no está en la cueva, así de sencillo.

La voz del inspector se oía más cerca ahora.

-¡No te acerques más! –gruñó el Vulturi mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de disparos que golpeaban en la roca y retumbaban con fuerza en el interior de la cueva.

-Impídemelo si puedes.

-Estás solo y yo estoy en mejor posición que tú. Te veo mucho mejor de lo que tú me ves. Si te acercas más, no vas a evitar estar completamente a mi merced.

-Yo también puedo cubrirme detrás de la roca. -No le veía, pero suponía que se había pegado a la pared. El conde apuntaba con cuidado a pesar de ello. Debía saber algo… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y si le lanzaba mi piedra? Pero si no le daba en la cabeza y fuerte, él me apuntaría a continuación con su pistola. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haber armas que funcionaban aunque estuvieran mojadas? Hubiera sido más sencillo si se mojara la pólvora, como en las de antes.

–Muy bien –susurró para sí mismo el conde. Su voz debía rebotar en algún hueco de la pared, y llegaba directamente hasta mí, como en los museos de ciencias naturales -, Así, así… ya estás casi en el punto en el que yo quería verte…Ya eres mío…Sentí como pulsaba el gatillo y no pude más. Le arrojé la piedra. Fue instintivo al igual que el grito que me salió del alma.

-¡Cuidado, Inspector! Va a matarle.

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba, salté al agua y me sumergí. Comencé a bucear en profundidad para que el conde no me viera y lo hice en dirección a la salida, para encontrarme con el policía, si podía llegar hasta él. Escuché bajo el agua el ruido sordo de muchos disparos. Apenas había dado dos brazadas cuando sentí un dolor agudo en la nuca y, luego, nada más.

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ah! Una noticia importante antes de que me matéis por cómo termina el capítulo. Estamos en el final de la historia. Solamente queda una actualización. Intentaré escribirla cuanto antes. Dadme ánimos, por fa. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Adevertencias: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. **

**Aquí va el final de la historia. Gracias a todos por leerla y muy especialmente a los que, con sus comentarios, me han animado siempre a seguir. **

Capítulo 15

Al principio sólo vi la luz. Era brillante, incluso molesta. La luz dolía, los párpados pesaban y no podía ver nada más. Hice un esfuerzo por situarme. Estaba tumbada. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero en especial, mi cuello. No podía moverme. A mi lado se oía un pitido intermitente, casi inaudible. Tardé un poco en reconocer en él el latido de mi propio corazón. A medida que recuperaba más y más la conciencia, percibí más cosas: las sábanas, los cables, y la voz de Cabalieri que hablaba con mis padres.

-¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

–Que sigue en coma, que si no despierta esta semana, duda de que lo haga.

-Eso es terrible.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Qué se sabe de Edward?

-Aún no lo hemos encontrado.

-¿No deberían haberlo encontrado ya?

-Sí, me temo lo peor.

-Que esté, que esté…

El pitido de la máquina se aceleró. Intenté moverme sin lograrlo. Por fin, con dificultad, mis labios lograron articular una palabra.

-¡No! –grité.

-Es la voz de Bella –exclamó mi madre.

-Imposible –dijo papá.

-Ya me dirás entonces de quién, aquí no hay nadie más. ¿Bella?

Quería responder, pero no podía. Me encontraba paralizada. Veía el rostro hermoso de Edward cubierto de sangre.

-Bella, Bella, bendito sea Dios, ¿me oyes?

Oí carreras y luego sentí que alguien se aproximaba y comenzaba a examinarme.

-Ha hablado, Dr. Ha hablado –oí la voz emocionada de mi madre. ¿Por qué no podía verla, si tenía los ojos abiertos? ¿Estaba ciega?

-Doctor, sus ojos se mueven.

-Es sólo un reflejo.

-Pero…

-Miren, no quiero quitarles la esperanza pero cada vez lo veo más difícil, ¿comprenden? La bala tocó la base de su cerebro y puede que dañara algunos centros vitales. Es ya un milagro que esté aquí, incluso, esto no sería posible si el agua no hubiera frenado la velocidad de la bala. –La voz del médico tenía un fuerte acento latino.

Muerta, podría estar muerta. ¿Pero de verdad seguía viva?

Alguien se arrodilló a mi lado. Sentí el perfume de mamá.

-Hija, no puedes morir. Edward te espera. Te necesita.

¿Era posible? No. Mi madre mentía para que me recuperara. ¿No había dicho Cabalieri "lo más seguro es que esté muerto"? Si él había muerto yo no quería vivir. Me dormí mientras la imagen de Edward cambiaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero siempre, su rostro era el de un cadáver.

Abrí los ojos. La luz ya no dolía, al menos, no tanto como antes. Parecía que habían pasado unas horas. En cualquier caso, nada había cambiado. Bueno sí, ahora había menos cables y estaba en una habitación en la que olía de una manera familiar.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? Por fin has despertado. Sabía que lo harías, confiaba en tu apego a la vida, a mí.

Estaba vivo. Todo había sido un sueño. O quizás lo habían encontrado. Podían haber pasado días desde mi último estado de conciencia. Pero él tenía muy buena apariencia para alguien que había estado varios días secuestrado. Quise hablar pero no pude. Me cogió las manos y las besó. Luego besó mi pelo, mis mejillas. Las suyas estaban húmedas. Traté de decir con los ojos todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

-No te esfuerces Bella, me basta con verte y con saber que tú me ves, que has vuelto a mi lado.

No era posible. NO.

El terror me invadió. Preferiría estar muerta a esto. Al rostro de Edward le faltaba algo: una pequeña cicatriz. Quise gritar pero mis labios seguían sin responder a mi cerebro. Y él comenzó a reírse y reírse mientras su cara se deformaba y se convertía en la de un monstruo.

La habitación estaba en penumbra y era distinta a las que había visto anteriormente, cuando las había podido ver. Recorrí con la mirada la estancia. Techo blanco. Un gotero vaciando su contenido en mis venas. El familiar pitido de la máquina que medía mis constantes vitales. Una mascarilla de aire en mi boca. Cortinas a uno y otro lado de la cama. No. No cortinas, parabanes. El techo se prolongaba más allá de mi campo de visión. ¿Una unidad de cuidados intensivos? Probablemente.

Comencé a hacer recuento de daños, a auto-observarme. Parecía que mi vista y mi oído eran tan buenos como siempre. Por la mascarilla, deducía que necesitaba oxígeno para respirar, pero respiraba yo solita, sin respirador. Eso era bueno. Estar pegada a una máquina de por vida no era mi mayor ilusión.

Intenté moverme. No podía. Mi cuello estaba rígido. Algo no le dejaba hacer el menor movimiento. Como si llevara un collarete de metal. Tenía que haber sido la bala. Recordaba el dolor… Y lo que el médico había dicho. Pero, ¿no había sido un sueño? No podía estar segura. Al menos, esperaba que algunas cosas lo fueran.

Seguí con el inventario ¿la bala me habría dejado tetrapléjica? Dios, no. Intenté mover un dedo de la mano. Para mi sorpresa, se movió un poco y al hacerlo, rozó la sabana. Sensibilidad y movimiento en las extremidades superiores.

¿Y si volvía el monstruo, el conde? Bella, racionaliza, fue un sueño. Sigue inventariando. Podía mover las piernas. Bien. Aunque dudaba que me sirvieran de mucho si aparecían los Vulturi.

Sentí pasos que se acercaban por la izquierda. Al otro lado de la cortina, se escuchó una tos.

-Tranquilícese, señor Merino –Escuché, en portugués, o al menos eso entendí-. Vamos a llevarle a su habitación. ¿No está contento de…?

Tosí yo, también. Ya había acabado con el inventario y quería llamar la atención de alguien. La obtuve inmediatamente. Oí pasos apresurados y una enfermera entró en mi campo de visión. Me miró, se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos. Dirigió una mirada rápida a la máquina y luego salió de allí casi corriendo, gritando en portugués.

-Doctora Porto, venga Dra. Porto. La paciente de la ocho ha despertado del coma.

Tuve de manera inmediata a tres médicos –al menos-, en derredor mío.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó el más joven, casi un crío, en un inglés casi perfecto.

-Calma, Dr. Rio, no la agobies. Ha estado en coma tres semanas.

-Siempre supe que despertaría ¿sabe? Muchos aquí pensaban que no lo haría ¿Verdad, Dra. Porto?

-¡Rio! Deja de marearla y corre a avisar a su familia pero que sólo venga uno. No los quiero a todos aquí.

Mi familia. Suspiré. Cuánto los echaba de menos. ¿Quién vendría? Seguramente mi madre. Ojala fuera Edward. Pero ¿y si no era él sino alguien que lo había sustituido? Todas mis pesadillas volvían a removerse. No sabía cuál era peor.

La Dra. Porto me sonrió. Tenía un gracioso y musical acento en inglés.

-Tenía razón su madre cuando ha dicho esta madrugada que la había oído gritar. El Dr. Lorenzo creía que eran imaginaciones.

No, no quería ver a mi madre, quería ver a mi marido, quería que no estuviera muerto pero no me sentía con fuerzas para hablar, para preguntar.

Oí una puerta que se abría y unos pasos rápidos. No podía ver a nadie aún.

-No puede entrar así, debe vestirse –dijo la Dra. Porto. Se alejó de mí. Dejé de verla.

-Siga las normas, por favor, y póngase la bata estéril –continuó hablando-. La señora Cullen estará despierta también dentro de cinco minutos.

Creí detectar un tono divertido en su voz. A continuación, se acercó a mí sonriendo para sí misma y moviendo la cabeza. Mi corazón se aceleró de impaciencia, y ella debió notarlo en la pantalla de la máquina.

-Ha despertado de un coma del que nadie creía poder sacarla, señora Cullen. No se me muera ahora de un infarto.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Suspiró.

-¡Quién tuviera un corazón tan joven y vigoroso como el de ustedes! Esperaré fuera y luego volveré para examinarla cuidadosamente. Debería de hacerlo ahora, pero su marido ha estado como loco durante tres semanas. Si no lo dejo pasar, me temo que habré de atenderle de un ataque de nervios.

Se alejó y le escuché hablar al pie de la cama.

-Recuerde no cansarla. En cinco minutos volveré y lo echaré si no se ha ido ya.

-Tendrá que echarme –escuché decir. Era su voz, aterciopelada, suave y masculina a la vez, nunca había sonado también en mis oídos. No podía ser el monstruo, seguro que no. Él no hubiera estado como loco durante tres semanas. Pero debía asegurarme, por duro que me pareciera ahora, no podía alentar falsas esperanzas.

Edward entró en mi campo de visión y se acercó a mí. Iba vestido de verde, incluso llevaba un gorro de ese color. Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios. Los míos intentaron formar una palabra y lo consiguieron a duras penas.

-Edward.

-No te esfuerces. Estás muy débil. Incluso creyeron que morirías al quitarte el respirador, pero respiraste por ti misma. Yo sabía que lucharías. Eres más fuerte de lo que muchos creen, incluso más fuerte que yo.

Intenté liberar mi mano y él me dejó, sorprendido al ver que le acariciaba la mejilla y mis dedos llegaban hasta su frente, cubierta por el gorro casi hasta las cejas. Lo subí hacia arriba, él me miró extrañado y luego pareció comprender. Aproximó su rostro a mí y esbozó una sonrisa sensual y retorcida, sin despegar los labios.

-Haces bien en asegurarte –me dijo, mientras yo le quitaba completamente el gorro y deslizaba mis dedos sobre su ceja. Mi mano se relajó y, de inmediato, buscó el pelo alborotado sobre su frente y se sumergió en él. El placer recorrió el rostro de Edward, que cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. Intenté mover mi otra mano y lo conseguí poco a poco. Él la acercó a su cara. Recorrí su rostro con mis dedos, a placer, mientras él sujetaba mis manos y las llevaba a dónde yo quería, adivinando mis deseos.

-Edward, mi Edward –susurré con esfuerzo, aunque con la mascarilla, era dudoso que me oyera. –Bésame, por favor.

-No creo que a la Dra. Porto le gustara –dijo, mientras mis manos se abandonaban, demasiado cansadas por el esfuerzo. Él las dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas y las suyas estuvieron en mi cara, dibujando mi perfil como antes yo había hecho con el suyo-. He recorrido muchas veces este rostro, pensando desesperado que quizás no lo volvería a ver con vida. La Dra. Porto te ha traído de vuelta y no pienso desobedecerla.

Debió ver la desilusión en mi cara.

-No te preocupes, te van a sacar de la UCI. Ya iban a trasladarte antes porque aquí no podían hacer más por ti. Dependía de tu mente el despertar o no. Cuando estemos en la habitación y ya no necesites oxígeno, te besaré. Créeme. Tú no lo deseas más que yo.

-Lo sé –dije.

Edward caminó todo el tiempo al lado de mi cama mientras me trasladaban. Su mano tenía sujeta la mía. En los pasillos, me esperaba el resto de mi familia. Se sucedieron las sonrisas, las bienvenidas, los saludos y las palabras de ánimo: "¡Bella!", "Bella", "Bella", "dejadla, debe estar cansada, "por fin, Bella", "oh, hija, te quiero", "nos has tenido a todos tan preocupados", "Bella, gracias al cielo", "¡no la agobiéis!", "ya era hora de que despertaras, dormilona", "¡calla, tonto!", "sabía que eras más dura de lo que los médicos decían", "¡mi mejor amiga!, te quiero"… Y a continuación un gran abrazo de Alice que hizo perder la timidez a los demás. Un segundo después, los demás también me abrazaron. Vi que la habitación estaba llena de flores.

-¿Te gustan?

-Claro que sí, Alice.

-Las he elegido yo. Por encargo de Edward, claro.

-Son preciosas.

-Cabalieri quiere venir un día para agradecerte que le salvaras la vida –dijo Edward.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Al contrario. Y casi mueres por ello.

Había una pregunta en mis labios, pero temía la respuesta.

-¿Y… el conde? ¿Lo pudo atrapar?

-No con vida. Al saltar, distrajiste al conde, y eso le dio tiempo a Cabalieri para disparar. Tiene buena puntería. El tiro fue directo al corazón. Se ha lamentado muchas veces por no haber podido evitar que el conde te hiriera. Yo en cambio le estoy muy agradecido; porque te sacó de allí y te trajo en el helicóptero al hospital. Si hubieras llegado más tarde habrías muerto.

-¿Entonces, Vulturi?

-Está muerto, Bella.

-¿Estás seguro? –dije, incapaz de creérmelo-. No quisiera encontrármelo otra vez en la ducha, ni en ninguna otra parte.

Alice se sentó sobre la cama a mi lado.

-Fuiste muy valiente, Bella.

Emmett gruñó y masculló entre dientes una maldición contra todos los Vulturi. Edward rio despacio pero había un tono protector y amenazante en su voz cuando continuó hablando.

-Si no estuviera muerto, lo mataría yo.

-No te preocupes. Puedes matarlo siempre que quieras en mis pesadillas. Voy a tener muchas.

-Bella, Bella, Bella –susurró y apoyó al tiempo su frente sobre la mía un instante, para luego besarme con cuidado en los labios-. No sabes cuánto siento no haber podido evitarlo.

Alice se mostró impaciente.

-¿Sabes que si no hubiera sido por ti y por tu llamada de teléfono ahora seguramente estaríais muertos los dos? ¿Edward y tú? Los Cullen tendremos que agradecértelo de por vida.

Cogí la mano de Edward.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me cogió desprevenido en la playa aquella noche. Me anestesió y me llevó al continente en mi propia barca. Me dejó atado en una vieja cabaña, cerca de la orilla, en un lugar solitario. Luego volvió a por ti. Me lo dijo antes de irse. Me explicó, además, cuáles eran sus planes: engañarte y, si no era posible, matarte. Estaba convencido de que se haría pasar por mí con facilidad. Después volvería para acabar conmigo. Luché contra las cuerdas durante horas. –Me mostró las muñecas, en las que aún quedaban cicatrices de la pelea-. No logré escapar y eso me desesperó durante días.

-¿Días? –Acaricié los arañazos y las heridas en la piel que, en algunos lugares, habían necesitado puntos.

- Cabalieri tardó tres días en encontrarme. La cabaña estaba en un lugar poco accesible. Con razón no acudía nadie a mis gritos. Pero el hambre y la sed no eran lo peor. Cada hora era un suplicio, porque no sabía qué estaría haciéndote. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y el conde no volvía, empecé a sentir esperanza.

Alice asintió.

-Cabalieri nos dijo que estaba deshidratado pero consciente cuando lo encontró. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti. Le dijo que estabas viva y sólo entonces consiguió que callara, bebiera y durmiera un poco mientras lo trasladaban en barca hasta Río para llevarlo al hospital.

-No me dijo nada más. –Miró con cierto aire de reproche a su hermana-. No me contaron nada de tu coma hasta que me recuperé un poco. Tres días escuchando que estabas bien. Casi los mato cuando supe la verdad.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos? –Alice se encaró con su hermano. Luego me miró a mí – Que nos matara, era lo de menos; lo peor fue cómo se descompuso al saber lo que te pasaba: imagina si se lo hubiéramos dicho desde el principio. –Alice lanzó un gran suspiro-. ¿Qué ocurrió, Bella? ¿Cómo lo reconociste, al conde? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo lograste engañarle?

-No lo sé –dije. Rememoré la escena y sentí un escalofrío.

-No le hagas recordar, Alice –dijo Esme.

-No, no importa -respondí. -Pero no sé cómo mantuve la calma. Supongo que pensé que tenía que salvarme –suspiré y miré a Edward-, y salvarte cómo fuera. Podías estar herido y solo en alguna parte.

A continuación, les conté todo lo que había pasado desde que desperté sin Edward a mi lado aquella noche. Cuando terminé estaba muy cansada.

-Y ahora, no es que quiera echaros pero Bella necesita descansar –dijo mi marido, muy en su papel.

Todos me dieron besos antes de marcharse. Mamá y Alice me abrazaron durante unos segundos. A ésta última, Edward tuvo que decirle que ya era suficiente. Yo la defendí pero Edward tenía razón. Estaba agotada. Me dormí apenas se habían marchado todos. Ni siquiera mi deseo de estar a solas con Edward impidió que cayera en sueños.

Volví a revivir en mis pesadillas las escenas de la playa. Esta vez, fue la huida a través de las rocas. Y sobre todo, la cueva. Vulturi, recorriéndola lentamente, yo temblando en mi escondite, sintiéndome descubierta al final. Al ver su rostro mirándome con furia, di un salto en la cama. Me tranquilicé al escuchar la voz de Edward.

-Bella, Bella, tranquila. Es sólo una pesadilla. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. Duerme, amor mío.

Las pesadillas volvieron esta vez con un Cabalieri ensangrentado que flotaba en el agua mientras el conde me tenía atrapada por la cintura y yo forcejeaba sin éxito. Desperté y me dormí enseguida arrullada por la canción de cuna de Edward.

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz apenas se dejaba ver a través de las cortinas y las persianas bajadas pero tenía la impresión de empezar un nuevo día, incluso una nueva etapa en mi vida. Edward dormitaba sobre un sillón. Tenía el codo apoyado en el brazo del mismo, y la cabeza estaba inclinada, sobre su mano. Se movió un poco, la mano se desplazó y su cabeza cayó hacia abajo. Se despertó y abrió unos ojos somnolientos.

-Bella, siento haberme dormido.

-No digas estupideces.

Parpadeó para aclarar la vista y reprimió un bostezo. Estaba cansado.

-Has pasado una noche terrible. Tendré que hacer algo con esas pesadillas tuyas. Presentarme en ellas y asesinar al culpable, supongo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –respondí.

Tendí mi mano hacia él y él se acercó y la cogió entre las suyas.

-Supongo que es imposible vivir una situación como la tuya y salir indemne –suspiró-. Confieso que, a veces, yo también tengo pesadillas: unas tienen por escenario la cabaña, pero las peores son aquellas en las que regreso a la isla y te encuentro muerta. Esas son insoportables.

-No han sido fáciles estos días para ninguno de los dos –Nos volvimos hacia la persona que había hablado desde la puerta-. Perdonad, no he podido evitar escucharos.

-Hola, Cabalieri –dijo Edward.

-Estas cosas cuestan de olvidar. Lo he visto muchas veces. Incluso me pasa a mí, y eso que es mi trabajo y estoy curado de espanto. ¿Puedo? –Me miró y asentí. Cabalieri entró en la habitación y acercó una silla a mi cama-. Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés mejor: por ti y por este caballero que es tu marido y que me parece que no sobreviviría si tú le faltaras.

Miré a Edward, apreté su mano y sonreí al policía.

-Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

-El agradecido soy yo, Bella. Si no hubieras distraído su atención, me habría disparado y, con su puntería, dudo que hubiera sobrevivido al disparo. No sabes mi desesperación cuando comprendí que aquello podía costarte la vida: tu imagen, saltando desde la pared, la suya disparando sobre ti antes de que yo lograra dispararle a él y, luego, tu sangre en el agua… Yo también tengo pesadillas, Bella. Lo hago cada vez que pierdo a alguien, sea compañero, testigo o amigo, o las tres cosas a la vez. Nunca sabes si la decisión que has tomado al dar determinado paso es la correcta, no hasta el final. A veces, ni siquiera entonces.

La mirada de Cabalieri denotaba su sinceridad. Debía haber visto más cosas de las que yo podía imaginar, triunfado y fracasado muchas veces, lamentado errores… El rostro del hombre parecía infinitamente más viejo de lo que era y estaba provisto de una seriedad que no había visto en él hasta entonces.

Edward se había apoyado sobre la cama, junto a mi cabeza, y sostenía mi mano a la altura de su regazo. Jugaba con mis dedos. Estaba tranquilo.

-Cabalieri ha estado viniendo muchos días y ha llamado por teléfono para interesarse por ti en varias ocasiones. Me pidió que le llamara cuando salieras del coma. Quería hablar contigo. Para darte las gracias, y para acabar de cerrar el caso. Quiere hacerte algunas preguntas, pero si no te encuentras bien, puede volver otro día, ¿verdad, inspector?

Cabalieri asintió y me miró interrogante. Le dije que quería hablar. Hizo sus preguntas, relativas sobre todo a lo ocurrido en la isla después de la desaparición de Edward. Nos invitó a volver a Florencia cuándo quisiéramos. La condesa estaba dispuesta a alojarnos si era necesario. Se lo agradecimos pero, de momento, lo que queríamos salir del hospital y volver a casa.

Parecía que el inspector ya fuera a despedirse, pero se volvió hacia Edward.

- Te agradezco que nos entregaras voluntariamente una muestra de sangre. He realizado las averiguaciones sobre tu origen. El conde era tu hermano gemelo, pero eso tú ya lo sabías ¿no?

Edward asintió lentamente.

-Lo sospechaba.

-Alguien falsificó tus papeles para entregarte en adopción a los Cullen como si fueras huérfano. Tus padres nunca supieron nada. Averiguaré toda la verdad. Voy a encargarme personalmente del caso. Mientras, hasta que se aclare todo, los lazos familiares son los que son, nos gusten o no. Nadie ha reclamado el cadáver de tu hermano y el viejo conde no está en condiciones de nada, ni siquiera ha comprendido que su hijo está muerto.

-Yo me encargaré de dar sepultura a mi hermano en las tierras de sus padres y haré lo que esté en mi mano por el viejo conde.

Cabalieri suspiró.

- Está bien atendido por sus sirvientes, pero creo que necesita a alguien de su familia. Dudo que supiera que existías y supongo que te confundirá con el hijo que le dio tantos disgustos y no quería reconocer que tenía… Dios sabe cómo te recibirá.

-No te preocupes, me hago cargo de la situación.

-Gracias.

Cabalieri estrechó la mano de Edward y me dio un beso de despedida. Permanecimos en silencio mientras lo veíamos marcharse.

-Así que, al final, eres un Vulturi.

No dijo nada, pero lanzó una exclamación de disgusto.

-Piensa en lo bueno –respondí-. Eres descendiente del mecenas que construyó la iglesia e hizo pintar tantas obras de arte. –Me volví y le guiñé el ojo-. Algún día, cuando estemos preparados, tendremos que volver a Florencia, para ahuyentar fantasmas y para conocer la historia de aquel primer conde.

-De momento, no –dijo. Luego me besó, tan intensamente, que olvidé cualquier otra cosa.

Me recuperé muy deprisa, más de lo que esperaban los médicos y me dieron pronto el alta. La familia quería que regresáramos a Seattle, pero Edward y yo queríamos pasar un tiempo en Nueva York, en la que ya era mi casa, además de la suya.

-Recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí –dije, atravesando la puerta de su apartamento. Tenía un aire muy acogedor-. Iba a compartir apartamento contigo y estaba preocupada por si interfería en tu relación con las mujeres. Nunca pude imaginar que…

-Supongo que ahora eso no te preocupa.

Lo miré, lo cogí de la cintura y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Ahora me preocupa cómo voy a alejarlas.

-Ah, bien. –Sonrió.

Fuimos a su habitación para deshacer las maletas. Las dejamos sobre la cama, grande, inmensa. No quería pensar en las mujeres que habrían estado allí.

-Muy pocas, en realidad –dijo él-. Pero si te preocupa podemos cambiarla.

-No estaba pensando en eso –dije, pero se me notaba la mentira.

Era estúpido tener celos cuando me había demostrado de sobra cuánto me quería. Se acercó y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Lo miré a los ojos. Parecía divertido por la situación pero no dijo nada.

-Es increíble –dije-. Han pasado sólo unas semanas. Si me hubieran dicho entonces que me iba a casar contigo no me lo habría creído.

-Y ahora, mírate, señora Cullen.

-He vivido más cosas a tu lado en unos días que antes en años. He aprendido tanto sobre el amor y la muerte.

Me abracé a él. El me dio un beso corto.

-Yo también he aprendido mucho –dijo.

-Antes de empezar el curso me gustaría pasar unos días en casa, en Forks. Con papá. Está muy solo. Pero ahora quiero estar contigo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me abrazó más fuerte. Nos amamos, más intensamente que nunca. Habíamos descubierto por experiencia lo frágil que era la vida.

Me dormí poco después, agotada por el viaje, y me despertó otra pesadilla.

-Tranquila, se irán poco a poco.

Edward me abrazó y cantó en mi oído hasta que volví a dormirme. Abrí los ojos muchas horas después. Había dormido a pierna suelta por primera vez en días.

Edward no estaba. Vi que eran las diez de la mañana. Habían pasado una tarde y una noche completas durmiendo. Me levanté, me puse las zapatillas y bajé a buscarle. Lo escuché trastear en la cocina. Sonreí y acaricié con la mano las paredes mientras caminaba hacia allí, por el pasillo. Sentía ya su casa como si fuera la mía. Me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina mientras lo miraba a mi gusto. Sólo llevaba un pantalón corto y unas chanclas.

-Hola, dormilona -¿Cómo había adivinado mi presencia sin volverse? Yo me había deslizado en silencio –Siéntate. Estás en tu casa.

-Lo sé. –Hice lo que me decía.

Se volvió.¡Qué bueno estaba! ¿Cómo había terminado casándome con un dios griego? Pero él no era un dios griego desconocido, tirano y seductor, era Edward y era mi marido y eso era mucho más interesante. Puso todo lo que había cocinado sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a mí. Torció la boca en una sonrisa que debería estar prohibida.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-Que estás casado conmigo y esta es mi casa y aquella de allá arriba es mi cama.

Trató de reprimir la carcajada que iba a salir de su boca.

-Tonta, Bella –dijo con ternura. Me cogió de la mano-, eras lenta de reflejos ¿no? Todo lo mío es tuyo desde que nos conocimos: mis cosas, mi cuerpo, mi mente y sobre todo mi corazón. Y tomaste posesión de él hace varias semanas, cuando te lo ofrecí delante del cardenal y me diste el tuyo. Y después de casi perderte, sé que vales más que nada que exista en este mundo y fuera de él. ¿Y aún temes que pueda ir detrás de otra?

-No –dije, mientras me levantaba de la silla y me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

-¿No tienes hambre?

Miré la comida y luego lo miré a él. Estaba claro de qué tenía hambre en ese momento, aunque mi estómago se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Me lanzó una mirada calculadora. Suspiró.

-Primero tienes que comer para recuperarte –dijo. Untó despacio y a conciencia una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. No sé cómo lograba darle a la acción ese aire sensual, como si estuviera pensando en untarme a mí después. Me estremecí. Lo estaba pensando. Me tendió la tostada.

-Come.

Le di un mordisco al pan. Siguió alimentándome con extremada lentitud. Y yo masticaba poco a poco sin dejar de mirarle. Él había decidido que lo más importante era que comiera, yo iba a comer cómo si me fuera en ello la vida. No quería ceder antes que él al deseo que hacía arder mi cuerpo. Aunque si me hacía comer así todos los días, iba a perder mi estrecha cintura.

-Basta, me estás cebando –dije- ¿Dónde está la báscula?

La verdad era que en lo último que estaba pensando era en ir a buscarla, pero no podía más, si él seguía mirándome así mientras me daba de comer, yo iba a entrar en combustión espontánea.

-¿Báscula? ¿Para qué quieres una báscula? Necesitas alimentarte y necesitas… -me acarició la mejilla y sonrió- también otra cosa.

No pude protestar porque me selló la boca con un beso y comenzó a lamer mis labios que tenían restos de mermelada. Se detuvo. Su mirada se había oscurecido. Su voz también. Comenzó a besar mi cuello a conciencia, sin prisas. Gemí de placer. Dios, aquello era una tortura. Dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción, me levantó en brazos y apartó la comida de la mesa con un solo movimiento. Algunas cosas cayeron al suelo. Escuché algún plato que se rompía. Qué más daba. Por mí, podía romper la vajilla entera. Le compraría una nueva si romper vajillas era su afición. .

Durante aquellos días hubo muchos momentos así, pero ellos no eran más que una parte de nuestro tiempo, juntos: planeábamos días de compras y de turismo y hablábamos. Le conocía mucho, pero aun así, desesperaba por saber hasta el último detalle de su vida, de sus gustos, de sus ilusiones, de sus miedos.

Rememorábamos nuestro tiempo juntos, especialmente el último mes. Pero sobre todo, hablábamos del futuro: de la casa grande y con jardín que a mí me hacía ilusión tener, de mis proyectos como profesora, de sus compañeros del hospital, de su futuro de cirujano, de tener hijos. Edward me confesó que le gustaría mucho coger en brazos a una niña con ojos color chocolate y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Le respondí que yo lo deseaba tanto como él pero prefería un pequeño Edward, a ser posible, con los ojos verdes.

Cuando subimos al avión para volver a Seattle, mis pesadillas se habían ido de la mano de mis celos e inseguridades; nos sentíamos más unidos que nunca, como si eso fuera posible; y, gracias al cielo y a la policía y a pesar de los Vulturi, nos aguardaba toda una vida por delante.


End file.
